Scorpions on the Road
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Dans les pas du groupe Insanera, Dean, Castiel, Sam et Gabriel qui s'est un peu greffé comme ça poursuivent un même but: comprendre les chiffres sans sens laissés au hasard des journaux. C'est au rythme de Scorpions que les quatre vont tenter de percer ce mystère... [Destiel/Sabriel]
1. I Can't Explain

Heeeey gentil petit fandom, gentil. Ok, bref, bonjour. J'ai toujours peur de vous, parce que vous êtes cools, et comme j'ai pu l'annoncer plus tôt j'avais un projet de Destruction des OTPS à mener par ici (ce but est un but de connard, je sais). C'est pourquoi, une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'attaque à une fanfic basée sur les chansons de Scorpions. Une sorte de grosse songfic, où la musique et les nombres se mêlent. J'ai des petits problèmes avec les maths.  
>L'aventure s'est révélée plus longue que prévue, de 5 chapitres on est désormais à estimer qu'on atteindra la vingtaine à la fin.<p>

Parce que je suis Verseau et que mon ennemi naturel est le Scorpion (Homestuck joke, le pire c'est qu'c'est vrai.)  
>Oh et vous risquez de trouver des quatorze un peu partout. Parce que c'est moi.<br>Bref, après trois plombes de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, déposez vos âmes sur la gauche elles vous seront rendues quand j'y penserai, et les reviews iront tout droit dans ma boîte à "je vous aime pour l'éternité".  
>Oh et je ne sais pas quand placer ça. Je dirais... Saison 5, sans doute. Peut-être.<br>Bref.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Sept heures du mat, le réveil sonne. Chanson en boucle qui déconne. La radio se met en route, bug sur le refrain, t'es bien. Une journée de merde qui commence, à n'en pas douter. Dehors déjà il fait gris, comme de la buée sur un miroir de salle de bain.<br>_I can't Explain… I can't explain …._  
>« Eh bah t'expliques pas et ferme la. »<p>

Dean Winchester, présentement une trentaine d'années, manque d'encastrer son réveil dans la table de nuit. Oui, c'est toi. Mais avec ton ego plus ou moins surdimensionné, te nommer à la troisième c'est un aussi bon choix. Tu réfléchis. Il est à peine sept heures, il faudra t'expliquer un jour le but de se réveiller aux aurores quand il n'y a rien à attendre, rien à traquer. Tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors. Ton frère est loin – et dire que tu pensais jamais pouvoir dire ça –, une affaire de metalleux satanistes qui foutent la merde avec des démons dans leurs concerts – dommage, t'aimais bien leur musique – et, malgré tout, tu es présentement réveillé à écouter Scorpions _bugger _sur une célèbre reprise des Who.  
>Quelle vie de merde, tu peux pas y échapper.<p>

_I can't Explain, I can't Explain…._

Les paroles continuent de tourner dans ta tête, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi. La route est longue, longue alors que tu roules et avales l'asphalte et la poussière. Tu roules au hasard, laisses derrière ta vie et ton histoire, juste pour voir le compteur tourner, entendre le moteur ronfler et les guitares jouer à la radio. Toujours Scorpions, le best-of Platinum qui tourne dans la fente cd. Tu te prends au jeu, tu chantonnes légèrement :

_Here I am, will you send me an angel…  
><em>_Here I am, in the land of the morning star…  
><em>Et c'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose que t'ai jamais chanté.

« Dean. »  
>Parce que ça te fait quasiment envoyer ta voiture dans le décor.<br>_I said I can't explain, I'm feelin' good enough Baby…_

"Putain, Castiel."  
>Des joyeusetés, une fois la voiture de retour sur la route, qui roule droit, tes mains sur le volant (pardon, tes genoux qui conduisent pour un court instant.) et tes yeux plaqués au rétro central.<br>« Un problème ?  
>- T'as failli nous faire finir dans les arbres, Cass. On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Bah en voiture c'est pareil. »<br>Ses deux yeux – bordel, tu te demandes comment ils peuvent être aussi bleus – se chargent un instant d'incompréhension.  
>« Tu es entrain de me dire que je dois t'avertir de ma présence en frappant contre la portière pendant que tu roules ?<br>- …. Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est…. »

T'évites un cadavre de chat sur le bitume désert – va pas salir les roues – et tu soupires. Expliquer ce que t'entendais par là c'est comme tenter de raisonner les fans hystériques de certaines starlettes. Impossible.  
>« Laisse tomber, ok ? …. C'est aussi une expression.<br>- Merci, je savais. »

Il a l'air vexé, Castiel. Il a l'air vexé, et tu peux pas supporter ça. Alors tu changes de chanson, tu cherches quelque chose plus sympathique pour lui, pour pouvoir…. Même si tu sais pertinemment que ce sera dur avec lui, engager une sorte de conversation.  
>On a déjà parlé du fossé des générations ?<p>

« Bref. T'as une raison de te ramener ici, à dix heures du mat ?  
>- Je t'ai entendu parler. Enfin, psalmodier de t'envoyer un ange car tu arpentais la terre de l'étoile du matin. »<br>'Ne jamais chanter Scorpions quand Castiel écoute' devient un petit post-it collé entre 'dire à Sammy qu'il ne doit jamais se couper les cheveux ou porter des costards blancs' et le nombre de nuits que t'as eu avec une certaine nana dont t'as plus le nom.  
>« Non, Castiel. Ca, c'est une chanson. Tu vois ? »<br>Et au fond de toi, alors que tu souris un peu, tu penses quand même au foin qu'il aurait fait sur Black Sabbath.  
>Ou la crise cardiaque.<p>

_I'm dizzy in my head And I'm feelin' blue…._

Toujours cette chanson revient. Castiel n'a pas l'air de piger pourquoi tu sers tes doigts, fortement, autour du cuir du volant. Toujours, tu l'écoutes. Passer la journée sur la route. Bercé par la radio qui chante. Ses yeux à lui aussi, ils sont bleus, et tu te sens un peu mélancolique quand tu en croises l'éclat dans ton rétro. Il a l'air d'aimer, étrangement. D'aimer la musique qui vous entoure, et même si il semble assez secoué –foutu nids-de-poule dans la chaussée-.  
>« Tes choix de chansons….<br>- Sont les meilleurs au monde merci Castiel, je savais que tu serais d'accord avec moi sur ce point.  
>- …. Sont-ils toujours basés sur l'amour ? »<p>

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, merci à l'ange à tes cotés, tu manques d'envoyer la caisse valdinguer entre les arbres.  
>« Bien sûr que non ! Rien que la dernière, c'est tout. »<br>Oh, t'as l'air vexé, Dean. Pourquoi ?  
>Pour lui ?<p>

Un sourire dans le vague plus tard, la chanson bugue encore.  
><em>I know what it means but<br>I can't Explain-I can't Explain….  
><em>_"_Alors ta gueule."

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te saouler, encore plus que tes cauchemars, quand le silence vient à se faire lourd et que le son tourne en rond. Il _can't explain _depuis dix minutes, alors t'essayes de zapper. Mais non, rien à faire. Tu aimes bien voir que Castiel semble totalement largué quant à ton acharnement méthodique sur l'autoradio. Ca te détend d'essayer de changer, quand tu sais que t'as encore cinq heures de route devant toi…. Ah non, quatorze, excuse-moi. Autant essayer de faire la causette, parce que ça risque d'être long, sinon.  
>« Cass ? Tu sais des trucs sur un groupe de musique qui s'appellerait Insanera ? »<br>Pause.  
>Longue pause. Tu sais que tenter de faire la conversation avec Castiel, c'est comme de chercher sur un minitel : faut le temps que ça charge. Déjà que les minitels ça existe plus…. Mais bon.<br>« Pourquoi ? demande-t-il finalement.  
>- Parce que j'ai envie d'savoir si tu les connais. On va…. Je vais faire un tour à leur concert, là. Du coté de…. Tu connais Shining ?<br>- ….Je connais la signification du mot.  
>- Non, le film, Cass. Le film et le bouquin. » Tu souris un peu. Est-ce que tu sais simplement que t'as l'air d'un abruti quand tu fais ça ? Au fond de toi tu te demandes pourquoi tu peux pas lui en vouloir, à propos de tout ça. De pas savoir, de pas connaître.<br>Tu peux pas lui en vouloir. Et tu peux pas l'expliquer.

« Pourquoi y allons-nous, au juste ?  
>- Parce qu'il paraît que c'est du bon son, et qu'ils bouffent des canaris sur scè- oh, attends, ça c'est une rumeur sur Manson. Jte laisse regarder le journal, c'est à l'arrière. Les commentaires m'ont étonné. »<br>Les commentaires tiennent en une série de chiffres.  
>Castiel lit à haute voix, tandis que tu frappes toujours sur le support cd de ton lecteur. Bordel.<br>« 809210002110000112002132140155... Ca fait 52.»  
>Il penche un peu la tête, en regardant l'autoradio.<br>« Besoin d'aide ?  
>- J'doute que t'y arrives, Cass - »<br>Et pourtant.  
>Rappel pour la vie future, songes-tu alors que la voiture avale la poussière en direction d'une salle de concert paumée : Ne jamais sous-estimer Castiel.<p>

Ne jamais sous-estimer Castiel, et l'attraction de ses yeux putain de bleus, que tu croises un peu.  
>Le cd se décoince.<p>

_I can't Explain, I think it's Love…._


	2. Send Me An Angel

Hey le monde.  
>Comme prévu, voici le second chapitre, à consonance de Sabriel.<br>Etant donné que je voulais l'écrire, et que je pars dans approximativement deux jours en Angleterre faire du théâtre -la joie des colos. Vous aimez ma vie ? - je me suis dépêchée afin de vous fournir ce petit machin.  
>Et sous la pression ça rend bien.<br>Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, je me roule de partout quand j'en ai, et j'envoie des messages hystériques à mes amis. (parce que ça réchauffe mon petit coeur d'auteur tout froid de savoir qu'on apprécie un peu ;; Même les remarques, j'aime. Même un mot, j'aime ça. ;; )  
>Et je compte revenir sur le terme de "destruction des OPTS". C'est ni plus ni moins qu'une façon que j'ai de désigner mes projets de fanfics où je réduis à néant vos impressions sur un pairing. 8)<br>Bref.  
>Avec tout ça, bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>"Et Sam ? "<br>La question résonne dans l'habitacle serré de l'Impala. Vous roulez toujours. Castiel pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a constaté qu'il était assis à sa place. Castiel pose la question.  
>Mais c'est pas toi qui répond. Non, Dean ne répond pas. T'as les yeux dans le vague et le cd qui tourne lui aussi.<br>Deux chansons, trois.  
>Un soupir.<br>" On a eu un petit contretemps. "

Dehors, la brume commence à entourer la voiture, et même si le ciel bleu laisse traîner ça et là des nuages de coton, tu te demandes quand tombera la pluie. Et tu suis la lumière, que tu crois apercevoir

_The wise man said just walk this way,  
>To the dawn of the light... <em>

~O~

Sam marche. Il ne sait pas depuis quand il marche, ou où est-ce qu'il marche. Mais il marche. Ses pas ne sont pas guidés, il marche. Il avance, sans regarder où il pose les pieds. Il marche dans le brouillard, le néant, la nuit. Il marche. Pas qu'il ait peur, pas qu'il veuille s'arrêter. Il cherche la lumière.  
>Juste de la lumière.<p>

Ses pas résonnent sur le sol invisible. Rythme mesuré. Ne pas s'inquiéter, poser un pied après l'autre, l'un devant l'autre. Même sans repères, ça nous donne l'impression d'avancer. Sam marche. Sam cherche la lumière.  
>Parce que tout ce qu'il entend, autour de lui, c'est le vent. Un vent qui souffle, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui met les idées sans dessus dessous. Il sent quand il passe, sous ses doigts, des choses qu'il assimile à des sièges. Peut-être même des murs, ou tout du moins des cloisons assez haute pour que même sur la pointe des pieds il ne puisse pas en toucher le haut.<p>

Le Winchester avance toujours. Sous ses pieds, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est. Chaud, élastique. Il pourrait marcher sur de la peau humaine tendue et utilisée comme sol qu'il ne s'en étonnerait pas : il a vu pire dans sa vie, si il faut le rappeler. Mais c'est légèrement dégueulasse quand même de s'imaginer marcher sur quelque chose de vivant.  
>Le vent souffle.<p>

Sam ne sait plus si il a les yeux ouverts ou fermés.  
>Le vent souffle.<br>Sam sent ses pensées s'envoler dans un air familier.

_Wind will blow into your face….  
><em>

_~O~_

La route est longue, jusqu'à…. Où que vous alliez. Castiel se tait. Tu te tais. La musique est comme votre respiration, la respiration d'un seul être gigantesque et magnifique dont le cœur bat au rythme des cahots que la voiture –non, pardon, que Bébé, ton Bébé magnifique et totalement pur- vous impose en roulant.  
>C'que ça peut être angoissant, ce putain de silence, quand il n'y a pas Sam. Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre, là-bas. Les chiffres que tu as lus, tentés de comprendre roulent et se fracassent à l'intérieur de ta tête. Ca n'a pas de sens.<br>Ca n'a pas de sens.  
>Pas plus que les paroles que la voix de Klaus Meine, une voix qui le berce alors que le cœur de tout – mais peut-être l'Impala est-elle plus que ça, plus que tout, dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête il faut au moins avoir un cœur central – avale sans rechigner les kilomètres et la brume blanche et glacée autour d'eux.<br>" C'est quoi ce temps, sérieux. "

_Hear this voice, from deep inside  
>It's the call of your heart.<em>  
>C'est quoi c'te chanson, surtout.<p>

~O~

Peut-être que tout est lié, au final. Sam qui avance, sans s'arrêter. Le vent. La voiture noire chromée qui roule, la brume, les chiffres.  
>Peut-être que tout est lié, et que tout le monde le remarquera à la fin. Mais faut pas rêver, on est pas dans un bouquin.<p>

Pourtant à chaque pas, le son dans la poitrine de Sam s'amplifie. Le vent souffle sur son visage. A chaque pas, il voit un point lumineux se rapprocher de lui. Ses doigts contre les parois autour de lui s'accrochent à des briques, le sol sous lui vibre. Il ne préfère pas savoir où il est. Il marche juste, en suivant une ligne qu'il croit droite et le rapproche de la lumière. S'il ne se savait pas aussi désespérément en vie –la douleur dans ses jambes, son cœur qui bat au rythme de la vibration- il pourrait presque croire qu'il approche de la fin de sa vie.  
>Pas comme si il ne la connaissait pas déjà.<br>Et le vent qui souffle autour. Et la lumière qui s'approche.  
>Et ses doigts qui, contre des épines s'accrochent.<p>

Il jure un peu, mais avance. Toujours. Les épines griffent sa peau, le vent emmêle ses cheveux, et une odeur entêtante se fait sentir, alors que le bout de ses mains effleurent des pétales.  
>Une odeur de caramel cramé, alors qu'il passe, laisse derrière lui l'obscurité gelée. Le bruit de sa poitrine lui rappelle une chanson. Et ça rassure un peu, contre toute règle simple de sécurité et de prudence.<br>" Here I am, will you send me an angel…. "  
>Il ferme les yeux un instant.<br>" T'en fais pas Sam, je suis déjà là. "

_The wise man said 'just find your place  
>In the eye of the storm<br>Seek the roses along the way  
>Just beware of the thorns.<em>

~O~

"Dean ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Sam est en sécurité."

~O~

Le jeune ouvre les yeux. Ses doigts sont en sang, contre un mur recouvert de roses. Il n'y a pas de vent, pas de bruit. Juste une odeur de caramel brûlé qui flotte, et Gabriel.  
>Et c'est ça que Castiel appelle en sécurité ?<p>

" Gabriel. "  
>Comme une envie sombre de retourner dans le noir. Il retire sa main des roses, et se retient de tourner les talons. Il est là. Il a demandé un ange, et faute d'en avoir un sous la main, il se retrouve avec le plus gros consommateur de bonbons du paradis. Il est là.<br>Et Sam n'a rien contre.  
>" Samoose. J'aime bien ça, Samoose. C'est bien comme surnom.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- T'as demandé un ange. Tadam. Archange, à ton service. "<br>Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Si tout se faisait en un claquement de doigts.

" Super. "  
>Non, pas super. Sam s'éloigne des roses. Il a quelque chose qui l'a toujours fasciné, chez l'autre blond à l'odeur de sucre – outre sa taille plus ou moins extraordinaire par rapport à la sienne – sans qu'il sache dire quoi. La couleur changeante de ses yeux ? Le sourire ironique, le jeu de sourcils ?<br>Ou simplement la présence enivrante qu'il impose à la pièce, dès qu'il y entre. Ladite pièce ressemble à une scène, même avec un mur couvert de roses et… Apparemment, le résultat d'un braquage des confiseries de tout l'Etat qui s'étale sur les planches.  
>Pourtant, le Winchester se rapproche.<br>Curiosité morbide.

~O~

" C'est quoi que t'entends par en sécurité ?  
>- Il est en sécurité. C'est tout. Et nous allons le retrouver. "<p>

~O~

" Allez, Sam, sois pas timide, viens là. "  
>C'est juste un jeu, il faut dire. Alors pourquoi Sam a l'impression de la réalité ? C'est juste une idée, une illusion, peu importe comment ça peut s'appeler.<br>" Nan. Tu te trompes. C'était une illusion, mais là c'est la vérité. Classe, la vraie vie, non Sammy ? "

Et en plus ce connard lit dans ses pensées.  
>Il s'assoit à coté.<p>

" On est où exactement ?  
>- J'ai l'air d'avoir un gps sur moi ? Non. Mais t'en fais pas, Gigantor, tu trouveras bien assez tôt.<br>- Très utile, comme ange. Même si je chantais, à l'origine.  
>- Tshtshtsh…. " Le blondinet, appuyé sur un coude, se met une sucette dans la bouche et secoue son doigt devant le nez de son compagnon. " Fais gaffe à ce que tu chantes, tu veux que jte dise quoi ? Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc. Tu veux être ma princesse ? "<br>Ladite princesse manque de s'étouffer.  
>" Gabriel….<br>- Eh, j'suis sérieux, là ! Tu serais magnifique en robe. "

Bon, ce n'est pas la préoccupation principale de Sam Winchester, actuellement, que de se retrouver en robe devant un archange accro aux sucettes. Il ne se décale pas, regarde juste autour de lui. Projecteurs, guitares abandonnées et couvertes de poussières. Un peu de sang, là où il a marché, car sa main laisse une traînée sombre sur le sol et les planches.

" Tu saignes encore, ma princesse ?  
>- M'appelles pas comme ça.<br>- …. Samignonne. "  
>Il se demande des fois où s'arrêtera sa connerie.<br>Sans doute à sa ceinture.

L'ange prend le poignet blessé, et porte les doigts blessés à ses lèvres. En un éclair, tout disparaît. En un éclair, ou un baiser. Et si Sam pousse un léger soupir de soulagement, « merci », il fronce les sourcils peu après.  
>" Tu pouvais pas te contenter d'y toucher, si tu tenais temps à me soigner ?<br>- Hphm ? Non. Ce serait pas romantique sinon.  
>- Parce que me peloter les doigts sur une scène abandonnée, entourés de bonbons et autres trucs remplis de colorants, c'est romantique ?<br>- Mille fois plus. "

Les vitres autour, fermées, laissent apercevoir la nuit qui tombe, la brume qui les entoure, le silence. Avec Gabriel, Sam peut voir le silence.  
>Et c'est sans doute pas une des meilleures choses au monde. Parce qu'il s'installe confortablement entre les deux, main dans la main.<br>Un silence lourd de sens.  
>Silence lourd d'absence.<p>

" Gabe. "  
>Son doux, qui coule lentement. Qui sait depuis quand ils sont là ?<br>" Samichoupinoupinet ?  
>- …. Comment on sort d'ici ? "<p>

~O~

La chanson tourne en boucle depuis un bon tiers du voyage, et t'en es pas peu fier. Cass à coté aime bien.  
>Tu arrives, d'ailleurs. Si la prétendue salle de concert semble neuve, les voitures sur le parking ressemblent à des tas de ferraille ambulants. Pas normal.<p>

~O~

Crissement de pneus, non loin de la porte derrière eux. Sam sursaute.  
>Gabriel sourit.<br>Le regarde.

_"Wise man said just raise your hand_  
><em>And reach out for the spell…."<em>

La porte s'ouvre.  
>"Sam ! "<br>Alors que l'archange aux ailes dorées disparaît.  
><em><br>"Close your eyes and you will find_  
><em>The way out of the dark.<em>"

* * *

><p>Bon, ce qu'il faut retenir des ces deux chapitres, c'est que chanter Send Me An Angel de Scorpions fait venir des anges.<br>Sinon, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un OTP pour le troisième chapitre. Toute suggestion est FRANCHEMENT la bienvenue. N'importe quoi.  
>Sur ce ~ A la prochaine.<p> 


	3. Hit Between The Eyes

De retour d'Angleterre après deux semaines à me prendre pour Oberon - le shippeur ultime - et à penser à la suite de cette fanfic, qui m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
>Sérieusement.<br>Du coup en fait ce chapitre c'est du grand n'importe quoi, MAIS vous avez un connard qui joue de la guitare. Ca rattrape tout. Pas d'OTP, peut-être du Destiel sous-entendu (à peine, franchement, à peeeeine), mais rien de plus.

Merci à tout ceux qui favorisent, followent et laissent des reviews !

Oh et je m'excuse grandement de la fin de merde.  
>Mais il me fallait...<br>Non en fait pas d'excuses. C'mon talent naturel. C'est adire que je n'en ai pas.

* * *

><p><em>Late at night when you're all alone<br>Take a ride to the danger zone…._

Alors que Sam se tient devant toi, sur une scène recouverte de papiers de bonbons, Castiel examine la pièce, de forme rectangulaire dans laquelle vous vous trouvez enfin réunis.  
>Drôle de décor, d'ailleurs, quand t'y repenses et que tes yeux s'attardent autour de tout ça. Des sièges de velours rouge sombre à l'assise amovible – comme au ciné, ça a sans doute un nom mais le dico a jamais été ton bouquin préféré -, il y en a quatorze rangées. Rangée A, B, C…. M et N. Ca fait un gros quatorze.<br>La salle est propre, dallage de moquette salie et resalie pourtant par les semelles des gens et murs recouverts de peinture noire. Un escalier de moquette grisâtre, de chaque côté de la scène, monte pour rejoindre les planches.  
>On ne pourrait pas croire à une salle de concert d'adeptes du metal, plus à un théâtre, à vrai dire. Un théâtre … Ou une salle de projection. En effet, un écran roulé au dessus de la tête de ton frère menace de l'assommer en oscillant dangereusement. C'est la plus grande menace qu'on puisse y remarquer, d'ailleurs, dans cette pièce.<p>

" Sam. "  
>Ta voix résonne, et ton frangin porte une main en visière pour te voir, comme aveuglé.<p>

Mais aveuglé par quoi ? La salle est à peine éclairée.  
>" Dean ? T'es où ?<br>- Nous sommes juste devant la porte. "  
>Merci Castiel.<p>

"Une porte ? "  
>Sa voix te parait lointaine, résonne comme portée par l'écho de sous un pont. C'est ridicule, il est à quasiment une dizaine de mètres de toi. A peine.<br>C'est tellement peu, dix mètres. Ou tellement trop.  
>Mais quand on a un flingue à la ceinture, on est jamais trop prudent.<br>Et on réfléchit moins aisément.

_If someone wants to cut you down to size  
>You never argue with a loaded .45<em>

_~O~_

_Just when you've had enough_  
><em>It's getting really tough…<em>

Sam s'est redressé, sur scène. Les papiers de bonbons voltigent dans la lumière qui coule à flot des projecteurs braqués sur lui. Le mur de roses qui longe toute la scène sur le bord droit étincelle de son sang. Il est aveuglé, un court instant. Il n'a pas l'habitude de la forte lumière que les puissantes ampoules lui balancent en pleine figure. Pas du tout l'habitude des planches.  
>Et ces foutus papiers qui brillent, autour de lui. Brillent, de l'aluminium qui doit couler dans les veines de Gabriel – à bouffer des merdes, qu'il ait des veines couleur emballage de bonbec ne l'étonnerait même pas – cette couleur argentée qui le dégoûte et le fait rêver.<br>L'aveugle.

Il cherche les escaliers. Il sait qu'il en a vu, en arrivant. Mais la lumière l'empêche d'avancer. Il ne voit même pas ses pieds, titube un peu et manque de s'écraser. Il avance.  
>Comme il continue de le faire depuis qu'il est parti. Il entend les papiers crisser sous ses chaussures, voit les sièges de bois devant lui et la silhouette de Dean.<br>Sauf qu'il n'arrive pas à marcher.

_I'm ready for that hit between the eyes  
>Someone get me out of here alive…<br>_

_~O~_

Tu vois Sam avancer. Avancer vers le bord de la scène. Faire demi-tour. Chercher une sortie. Tu hésites à t'approcher, mais vu que Castiel _bug_ sérieusement à coté de toi, tu ne peux pas le laisser. Alors tu te contentes d'agiter tes doigts devant le regard bleu, en fixant le tien sur ton frangin qui descend précautionneusement les marches.  
>Comme s'il marchait sur des braises.<br>Ca doit être à chier, dans sa tête, quand même.  
>Et quand il atteint le sol, en bas de l'escalier tapissé de cette moquette, il cligne des yeux. Une fois.<br>Deux fois.  
>Trois fois.<p>

" Dean ? Peux-tu retirer tes doigts de là ? "

~O~

Une main relevée plus tard – _" Désolé Cass, je voulais savoir si tu t'étais mis en mode veille ou pas "_– un regard d'incompréhension et Sammy qui vous a rejoint plus tard, vous êtes tous installés dans les fauteuils.  
>Enfin, toi et Sam, vu que l'ange a l'impression que les sièges vont le manger, apparemment.<p>

" Castiel, franchement, tu peux t'asseoir, hein.  
>- Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais merci Dean. "<br>Un micro sourire traverse tes lèvres, avant que tu ne te retournes vers ton frère. L'arme à ta ceinture brille légèrement, à la lumière de la lune.  
>Pas de projecteurs.<br>Tout dort.

" Bon, Sam. Tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fous ici ? "  
>Il s'appuie contre le dossier, le regard toujours fixé sur la scène, où les couleurs argentées donnent une impression de lac de mercure étincelant.<br>" Eh bien, commence le jeune, je dormais. Puis je me suis retrouvé à marcher dans une forêt noire, pour débarquer ici. "  
>Difficile de faire plus rapide et concis.<br>En même temps, tu peux pas lui en vouloir. Même si tu sens qu'il n'a pas tout dit.  
>" Et vous ? "<p>

La question résonne dans la pièce sombre. Tu t'étires et, en homme totalement viril –comme tu te le rappelles assez fréquemment – tes jambes restent écartées même quand tu es assis. Ca ne te viendrait pas à l'idée de les croiser, ou tout du moins pas longtemps. Sauf lors d'évocations brèves de mutilation, mais nous nous égarons.  
>Castiel essaye de s'asseoir, à coté.<br>Se relève.  
>Et se rass- Ah non, il est tombé.<p>

" Eh, Cass, quand tu veux t'asseoir, appuie sur le siège AVANT de te rasseoir. "

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire, en lui tendant une main charitable et en l'aidant à se lever. Se rasseoir correctement.

" Donc. Je disais. On est là parce que j'ai entendu parler du groupe qui se produit ici….  
>- Un groupe ?<br>- M'interromps pas, Sammy. On en parlera après. Ouais, un groupe. Insanera. Le nom est pas super, je te l'accorde, mais il paraît que c'est du bon. Le seul truc c'est que les seules choses que j'ai à propos de ça, c'est une série de chiffres qui font trente-huit et sans aucun sens dans un journal.  
>Alors on s'est dit qu'on ferait mieux de venir faire un tour. "<p>

Tu aimes dire on. Même si Sammy n'est pas inclus dedans.  
>On.<br>Pour Cass et toi.  
>" Je vois. Mais, Dean. J'étais sur scène tout à l'heure, et je peux simplement t'assurer que rien n'a été joué depuis des décennies ici. Tout est couvert de poussière. "<p>

~O~

Les lumières s'allument. Sur scène, c'est une explosion de papiers de bonbons, confettis de couleur qui volent dans tous les sens, aveuglent Sam pour un court instant. Le mercure en fusion fond et implose, brûle, colorie, et attaque.  
>Endort.<br>Le larsen d'un micro qu'on branche. Une guitare qui débute. Ils n'y voient toujours rien.  
>Un couplet, puis un refrain.<br>_Hit between the eyes_, de Scorpions.  
>Et alors que le premier vers du second couplet se termine, le regard du cadet Winchester aperçoit un visage.<br>Visage ravagé.  
>Sourire de forcené.<br>" Salut, Sam. "

Oh bordel il le savait.

_There's no escape, getting closer to the heat  
><em>_You play with fire, get your fingers burned  
><em>_It's too late, past the point of no return~_

_~O~  
><em>

Dès que l'explosion de papiers de bonbons retombe, tu lis dans le regard de Cass, fixé sur la scène, un besoin intense de fuir. Besoin qui se traduit quand il pose sa main sur son épaule.  
>" On part. Maintenant. "<br>Et visiblement ,c'est pas possible, vu que vous ne bougez strictement pas.  
>Alors tu regardes dans la même direction.<p>

Vous savez, sur Facebook, sur les pages de metalleux, ou de groupes, on trouve souvent des phrases du genre «If metal is the devil's music…. Then he has a really good taste. »  
>Eh bah t'aurais jamais pensé que c'était vrai.<p>

" Nope, nope, on ne bouge pas. La moindre des choses, c'est d'attendre que je finisse ma chanson. Merci. "  
>D'un regard, ils vous repoussent, tous, au fond du siège, et reprend ses accords ravageurs.<br>Et si tu peux pas bouger, tu sais que Sam le peut.  
>La preuve.<br>T'as plus d'arme au coté.  
>Et il est debout.<br>A le viser.

~O~

" Sammy ? Franchement ? "  
>Vaut mieux être prudent, même en sachant que ça va pas marcher.<br>" Baisse cette arme. Maintenant. "  
>Juste pour un instant les libérer.<p>

Il suffit d'une poussée du doigt sur la détente, comme la fin d'une danse.  
>La détonation te plonge dans une sorte de transe.<p>

Que le spectacle commence.

_I'm ready for that, hit between the eyes  
>Can't you see I'm much too young to die ! <em>


	4. A Moment In a Million Years

Hey tout le monde ! Ici, avec le quatrième chapitre.  
>Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il sortirait comme ça. Je tiens à m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu vous filer au chapitre trois. Néanmoins...<br>J'espère me rattraper avec celui-là.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, siouplé ? QwvQ Ca me ferait plaisir. Voilà donc le Cassifer dont je vous rabache les oreilles depuis que je suis arrivée sur ce fandom 8D

* * *

><p><em>The lights are slowly fading down…<br>_

Les balles volent. Méthodiques. Les unes après les autres, et s'écrasent sur les spots au dessus de la scène. Sam et ses idées stupides… Il tire. Pluie de confettis électriques. Plus rien. La luminosité décline tout doucement, autour d'eux. Dehors, la lune qui étincelle ne fournit qu'un maigre éclairage qui semble, manque de chance être rivé sur le visage ravagé, détruit et victorieux de Lucifer.  
>Il est au centre de la scène comme une étoile scintillante. L'étoile du matin, celui qui apporte la lumière. Lux. Fero.<br>Le porteur de lumière.

" C'est sûr que ça marche super bien, Sammy, merci. "  
>Et apparemment, les étoiles savent faire de l'ironie.<br>Le silence retombe avec les derniers papiers envolés, un silence lourd et étouffant comme du mercure liquide : il se déverse du point glacé de la salle pour grimper, vague après vague, respiration après respiration, et noyer sous une couleur de glace tannée les idées, les pensées, les mouvements. Sam ne bouge pas. Son arme dont la fumée se mêle à la vague d'_anti-son _dans un mélange toxique – poudre et mercure. Cocktail de choix – a toujours le canon pointé vers le dernier projecteur. Cinq coups. Il ne reste qu'une balle dans l'arme.  
>Qu'une balle, qui pourrait provoquer une larme.<p>

Mais Sam ne tire pas.  
>Et vu que Sam ne tire pas….<br>Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

Toi tu penses rien. T'as beau essayer de bouger, hormis ta respiration désormais réduite à un filet d'air qui coulisse entre tes lèvres, glisse dans tes poumons et remonte, tu peux plus rien faire. A peine cligner des yeux. Mais si tu clignes t'es mort, les anges ça bouge vite et tu sais pas si, de ce fait, à cause de toi, Sammy sera encore là.  
>Il peut se passer tant de choses, le temps que t'ouvres et ferme tes paupières une seule fois.<br>Ca te pique, ton regard se brouille. Mais ne pas cligner. Tu dois ressembler à un hamster ou un écureuil sous une superbe drogue. Mais ne pas cligner. Un deux trois. Continuer de regarder. Ne pas cligner.  
>Réussir à bouger une main, un doigt, c'est gagné.<br>Et t'as pas cligné.  
>Et l'abruti sur scène a pas bougé.<br>Et t'as pas cligné.  
>Et il fixe Castiel comme si il voulait lui parler.<br>Et t'as pas cligné.

" Salut Cassy. "  
>Et Castiel a sursauté.<br>Et t'as cligné.  
>Fais chier.<p>

~O~

Sam n'a toujours pas bougé. Tu commences à douter de ses capacités réactives, des fois. Toi au moins, t'as réussi à t'extirper plus ou moins –et sans cligner – de la pression qui te maintenait au fauteuil. Maintenant, t'as juste l'air con.  
>Sans armes, c'est comme si tu te mettais à poil devant des démons. Sauf que là, malgré tout ça, tu sais qu'il n'y en a pas un.<p>

"Inutile de chercher une manière de sortir ou de vous échapper. On peut parler comme des gens civilisés, vous savez…. Les bonnes manières. S'il vous plaît, merci, _ne jamais refuser quand quelqu'un vous demande un service que vous êtes en mesure d'effectuer … "_  
>T'es pas sûr, mais tu crois que la fin s'adresse à Sammy.<br>" Eh, m- "  
>Une pression contre ta poitrine t'envoie voltiger dans les ténèbres du fin fond de la salle. Cette fois, ton petit frère est avec toi. Et avec une grâce infinie et sans armes vous vous écrasez contre le treillis de roses qui parsème le mur droit.<p>

" Et surtout, laisser les gens terminer leur conversation entamée. "  
>Retour à la case départ.<br>Sang. Peur. Aucun moyen de bouger.  
>Et Castiel comme seul espoir.<p>

~O~

_There's no one else, just you and me  
>Nothing ever changed…<em>

L'ange est seul. Lui, personne n'a jugé bon de ne vraiment le libérer. Peut-être parce que tu pensais qu'il le ferait tout seul ? Ou peut-être parce que t'étais plus occupé à ne pas cligner.  
>Ses yeux bleus que tu devines rivés sur la scène –lui il ne sait pas cligner- sont une autre source de lumière, tout autant dirigée vers Lucifer. Il porte ce qu'il vole à tous. Il porte un éclairage…<br>Au moins son nom n'est-il pas un synonyme de blasphème….

L'ange est seul. Lui, personne n'a jugé utile de l'informer qu'au bout de la route, au lieu d'un groupe de musiciens dont la musique résonne encore dans ses oreilles sans jamais l'avoir écoutée – il confond scorpions et ceux qu'ils doivent rencontrer – il y trouverait une des personnes qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir.  
>Une personne qui l'a aidé à poser les premières pierres de son histoire.<p>

" Lucifer.  
>La voix de l'angelot est posée. Froide. Et rauque. Est-ce qu'il se souvient de ce qu'il a été ?<br>" Castiel. "  
>Les présentations sont déjà baclées. Pas qu'ils en aient besoin. Le Diable – ange, archange déchu – descend lentement les marches de la scène. Dans les paillettes de la lumière lunaire scintillent des formes déchirées, filaments duveteux qui tombent et semblent onduler.<br>Des restes d'ailes déchirées par une violente chute. Castiel le sait.  
>Castiel veut oublier.<p>

Lorsque le regard intense du véhicule se pose dans les prunelles bleu glacier – bleu liberté, bleu incendie, bleu d'éternité – deux instants s'affrontent. Des nuages azurés s'envolent alors que les deux visages ne se touchent pas. Seules les mains se joignent. Les doigts de Cass qui emprisonnent l'index de la main droite de celui qui est son frère.  
>Deux visions, deux moments. Deux souvenirs d'une époque révolue qui n'aurait jamais dû se terminer comme ça.<br>Jamais dû se terminer, voilà.

" Tu m'as manqué. "

Et l'instant est déjà terminé.

_To me it could have lasted forever…_

~O~

" Lucifer…. "  
>Non, tais-toi, Castiel.<br>" Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon nom, petit ange. "  
>Castiel, arrêtes. Tu lui demandes, tu voudrais hurler. Tu ne vois pas ce qui arrives. Tu ne peux pas bouger.<p>

~O~

" Je veux juste que tu te souviennes. "  
>La voix du Déchu est douce, transporte une émotion et des sentiments que personne, pas même Jean, ne le croirait possible de ressentir. Une tendresse pure, une vague de chaleur qui empêche ce qui lui tient lieu de cœur de se réduire en miettes glacées. Son doigt est toujours emprisonné entre ceux de son petit frère, qui le serre comme si sa vie en dépendait.<br>Et si c'était ça, hein, pour de vrai ?  
>Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'une larme vient de couler.<p>

" Je me souviens, Lucifer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je peux te pardonner d'être ici. Ce n'était donc qu'un piège pour nous attirer ? »"  
>Même le son de la question semble se transformer en affirmation déçue.<br>" Nan, Castiel. Ces abrutis ont vraiment trouvé ça intelligent de lire du latin durant leur concert. Nan.  
>Je voulais juste te revoir une fois. "<p>

_A moment in a million years  
>Is all I've got for you…<em>

Alors l'ange le regarde. Cligne des yeux. Et serre son doigt, pour ne pas le perdre.  
>" Pourquoi ? "<p>

~O~

Les mots se perdent. Enochien ancien. Tu te bats contre tes liens. Castiel, que fais-tu ? Castiel, où es-tu ? Tu vois Sam qui ne bouge toujours pas. Il n'est plus là. Et tu ne clignes pas.

~O~

_I saw you laugh, I saw you cry... _

Longtemps. Le temps a perdu sa valeur. Le temps a perdu sa saveur. Lucifer parle. Castiel écoute, les doigts serrés autour des siens. Leurs mains sont jointes désormais. Du sang coule un peu des plaies à vif du véhicule qui se craquelle.  
>Il parle d'avant. De quand le porteur de lumière avait un autre nom. Du Ciel.<br>Il parle et Castiel l'écoute. Peu à peu, son esprit brûlé par des années à obéir – qui parle encore de ça aujourd'hui – lui ramène à la surface des sensations fugaces. Un baiser sur son front, des ailes qui battent joyeusement dans son dos. Une odeur de caramel brûlé, et une autre de fer. Éther.  
>Et la plus importante, une odeur inconnue ici. Une odeur qui s'est perdue.<br>L'odeur qui maintenant n'est plus que bois brûlé et ailes déchiquetées.  
>Il se souvient de moments joyeux, qui laissèrent dans son esprit comme autant de petites étoiles allumées dans le ciel.<br>Et qui le font pleurer en silence sans le remarquer, maintenant.

Castiel se souvient. C'est violent.  
>Son plus grand souhait avait toujours été de s'en rappeler, quitte à devenir dément.<p>

" Je t'aime, mon Cassy. "  
>Et les larmes ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de couler, tandis qu'il reprend pied avec la réalité.<br>~O~

Sauf que maintenant, quelqu'un est là pour les essuyer. Une main gelée. Un sourire navré. Le regard de son frère sur lui.  
>Un dernier baiser sur son front déposé.<br>Et il disparaît.

_And once again  
>I leave you all behind.<em>

~O~

Tu te relèves. Le monde tangue. Sam est debout, te regarde, assis sur la scène. Tour de la salle du regard. Les quatre murs sont couverts de spots allumés. Ton arme est à ta ceinture.  
>" C'est quoi ce bordel…. "<br>Castiel a l'air tout aussi déboussolé que toi, à tes cotés.  
>" Dean ? "<br>Mais sur ses joues, on voit bien qu'il a pleuré.

" Eh, Dean, Cass. Vous foutez quoi ? Ca fait dix minutes que j'attends."  
>Sammy risque d'attendre encore longtemps. Tu fais courir tes doigts dans tes cheveux, regarde autour et secoue la tête.<br>" C'est quoi cet endroit…. Sérieusement."

Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Tu sais, tu sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Tes yeux trouvent ceux de l'ange à coté.  
>"On va rester pour le show de ce soir. Dans peu de temps. "<p>

En effet, déjà les gens commencent à entrer dans la salle, en jetant des coups d'œil discrets à l'élan sur scène. Sam descend, vous rejoint.

" On reste là ? "  
>Tu ne réponds pas. Un rideau vient de bouger sur scène, et l'espace d'un instant….<p>

" Oui. "

~O~

"Merci, Gabriel.  
>- Je n'approuve pas que tu joues comme ça avec ton bébé Castiel, comme tu l'appelles. Ni avec ma Samignonne.<br>- …. Comment t'as appelé mon véhicule ?  
>- Comme rien. Bref. Ce fut un déplaisir, ciao Luci."<br>Derrière les rideaux de la scène, un bruissement d'ailes dans une odeur de sucreries. Le chanteur, homme au visage ravagé, sourit.  
>"Merci."<p>

_A moment that I won't forget  
>Until the day I die<br>A moment in a million years  
>Called life.<br>_


	5. Does Anyone Know?

Plop le monde. Tous ici et prêts pour le dernier chapitre ? Super. Ravie de l'entendre. Pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement voulu trouver une fin déchirante ici... Hm. Pas encore, okay ? Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Ce chapitre contient : des tentatives de blagues de mauvais goût, du Sabriel très fort (non, sérieusement), des injures et de la musique. Oh et une référence à _Mein Teil_ sur scène de Rammstein. j'ai pas pu m'empêcher. J'aime trop comment ils font, malgré le fait que ça soit assez dégueulasse cette chanson. M'enfin.  
>Bonne lecture, ravie d'avoir pu vous offrir un peu de distractions en ce bas monde, on se revoit bientôt~<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is this world out of control<br>Say what is right what is wrong  
>Do I know this world at all…<em>_  
><em>

Attendre le début d'un concert est sans aucun doute une expérience plus ou moins traumatisante qu'un Ange du Seigneur vieux de plus de dix mille ans – environ – nommé Castiel, libre protecteur du Jeudi et accessoirement des deux frères Winchester sporadiquement, n'avait jamais essayé de vivre auparavant. Et compte tenu des personnages hauts en couleur qui se déversent autour de lui, de Sam, de toi, il va sans dire qu'on peut lire dans le regard bleu ciel, bleu d'enfer qu'il n'est pas prêt de revivre non plus. De ton coté, le côté de Dean Winchester, tu espères juste qu'il ne perde pas totalement foi en l'Humanité alors qu'autour le cuir et l'acier brillent sans bruit.  
>C'est fou, ça, d'ailleurs.<br>Dans l'attente d'un début –faut pas espérer de première partie dans la grande salle moderne et étincelante, ou tout du moins toi, tu ne veux pas : plus vite ça commencera, plus vite tu comprendras ce qui t'a amené ici. La réponse au nombre du journal. 809210002110000112002132140155  
>Il n'a rien de symbolique, rien du tout. C'est juste une suite sans sens. Une suite qui n'a rien de bien mathématique, si ce n'est qu'au final on peut y déceler des quatorze un peu partout. Tu ne sais pas.<p>

Tes yeux verts s'égarent ici et là, effleurent d'un regard tendre – trop tendre, Dean, trop tendre. C'est ton pote, je te rappelle, pas une femme dans ton lit en train de … – le trench-coat de l'angelot à côté, accrochent les formes en noir et or de nombre d'hommes et de femmes de l'assistance. Au moins, Sammy est pas le pire désastre capillaire par ici. Ce n'est que cascades de chevelures longues et parfaites, noires le plus souvent ou blondes à la limite du blanc. Bien trop long pour lui: on peut adorer le genre musical sans accrocher aux coiffures et vice-versa.

Pour une fois, tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de couverture : rien n'est dérangeant ou dangereux par ici. Seule la suite de nombres, dans cette période de vide surnaturel – en plein Apocalypse, tout ceci devenait une mauvaise blague carambar – et l'idée d'un concert aux consonances _black metal,_ Insanera sonnait _black_ ou _death,_ t'attire naturellement. Après tout, la suite de chiffres répétée deux fois aurait pu passer pour une erreur de l'imprimeur. Mais lorsque c'était quelque chose qui apparaissait consécutivement cinquante-sept fois en trois jours, il y avait des questions à se poser. Voilà. Et puis, la seule couverture utile serait celle d'un fan venu profiter de son groupe préféré ou d'une bonne dose de metal à s'en faire saigner les oreilles. Quelque chose que même le plus lambda des citoyens pouvait être.

« Dean.  
>- Yep, Castiel ?<br>- Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de la marmite sur la scène. Cela me semble inutile de nous nourrir, non ? »

Il ne cessera de t'étonner, l'ange. Peut-être que les concerts de chérubins en robe –_c'est une TOGE_- au Paradis, avec leurs harpes et leurs petits micros sont simples et épurés :pas d'ornements, pas de dessins sur les murs, pas de mises en scène, pas de marmites… Peut-être qu'ils comptent faire des choses peu catholiques dans cette marmite, tu sais pas.

~O~

_I think I do but then I don't  
>I'm confused by what I see<br>I try to understand…_

« Dean. Sérieusement, que se passe-t-il ? »  
>Tes rêveries à propos de métal angéliques sont coupées et tu secoues la tête. Les lumières viennent de s'éteindre, se rallument. Clignotent. Autour de toi une clameur monte, que tu t'efforces d'alimenter. Autant jouer le jeu, non ? Sam a l'air de vouloir mourir. Faut dire que à force de lui imposer tes cds en voiture ça devait finir par arriver, ça. Il rejette la véritable musique, au profit de synthés et de voix douces. Les accents déments d'Osbourne qui font vibrer les tréfonds de ton âme éprouvée par l'Enfer lui donnent juste envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur.<br>Des éclairs de lumière papillonnent. Le chanteur débarque sur scène. Tout va vite, si vite. Des chansons qui s'enchaînent. Du bon son, des cris. Castiel a son air particulier, cet air qui semble vouloir dire 'Je crois que ma foi en l'humanité vient de dégringoler'. Tout va bien. Tout est bien. Et puis plus rien. Aucun son, aucune lumière. Le noir total. Des doigts qui s'agrippent instantanément à tes bras nus. Le toucher froid et angélique bataille avec la moiteur de ton frère. L'ange et le démon sur tes épaules. « C'est quoi ce putain de bordel…. »

_Does anyone know  
>The truth we're looking for<br>Can't find it anymore…  
><em>

Vous sortez vos portables qui éclairent autour de vous. La lumière produite par le rétro-éclairage des écrans à cristaux liquides est bien faible, mais un Smith and Wesson n'a jamais très bien illuminé une zone, aussi rapprochée soit-elle. La lune qui rentrait plus tôt par la vitre ne rentre plus : mangée par un monstre ou juste un nuage. Autour d'eux, le silence se pare d'accents inquiétants. Coupure de courant. Et des personnes figées, index et petit doigts de la main gauche levés, yeux fermés, crinière de cheveux pendant dans le vide. A la lumière des écrans, ils sont livides.  
>« Eh bah… »<p>

La main de Castiel se pose sur un homme.  
>« Aucun signe de vie. Juste un automate.<br>- D'accord… De plus en plus flippant. » marmonnes-tu en te décalant d'une blondinette un peu trop penchée sur toi pour être juste une marionnette inoffensive.

« Comment fonctionnaient-ils ? Et que faisaient-ils ici ?  
>- Superbe interrogation. C'est toi le génie, Sam. Tu peux pas répondre ?<br>- Pas maintenant, les histoires de ce genre, Dean. S'il te plaît. »  
>Vous continuez d'avancer. La scène est couverte de sang, brillant et collant dans la lumière des fonds d'écran des deux téléphones.<p>

« Joyeux b… »

Tout se rallume.  
>« …ordel. »<p>

Sur l'échelle de la malchance édition apocalyptique, tu déclares que tomber deux fois sur Satan au même endroit le même jour est définitivement une des pires choses.

Le plus dur, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de démons autour. Rien du tout. Un Ange déchu sans sa garde rapprochée, et toi t'as même pas de quoi le balancer dans sa Cage à la con. Les doigts joints, assis en tailleur dans une flaque de sang pourpre qui colle les bords de son corps comme un collant dessinerait ses jambes. Il s'est libéré grâce au sang versé de sa première création : il serait logique qu'il soit retardé, même juste un peu, retenu au sol qu'il hait tant par ce même liquide.  
>Son visage lisse sourit, les yeux brillants ancrés dans ceux de Sam qui ne peut que grimacer et reculer.<br>…. Lisse ?  
>« Putain mais t'étais pas mort toi ?<br>- Dean, de quoi tu parles ?  
>- Le pote embrouilleur de mes deux, Sam ! T'as pas remarqué le visage de Lucifer ? »<p>

Tout tangue au noir, le monde et ton espoir.  
>« Excellente vision, Denver. »<br>Sam soupire.

« Gabriel. »  
><em>Does anyone know<br>How __to make me feel  
>For something that is real…<br>_

~O~

_"Surprise, motherfuckers~_ Et bravo à mon petit Deanosaure. T'es plus rapide que ton frangin pour débusquer les erreurs. » Castiel ne peut réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Se débarasser de Gabriel est moins ardu que de Lucifer. Enfin, ça tu penses le croire. Et même ton cadet a l'air plus détendu, alors que les lumières se rallument une dernière fois. Assis au milieu de la salle, sur un siège poussiéreux, Iphone à la main – coque pingouin rose, attends, il se prend pour qui ? Pour l'empereur du swagg ? – et un sourire insolent sur le visage : l'incarnation angélique d'un sale gosse qui n'a pas grandi dans sa tête.

« Parce que la dernière fois que je me suis amusé à vous tripoter le destin et la réalité, il a bien mis neuf mois à s'en rendre compte, Samignon.  
>- Gabe. »<p>

Tu tournes la tête vers ton frangin. C'est vrai, l'ancienne histoire de la baraque des mystères. Mais ça n'explique pas le surnom….

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Gabriel ? questionne l'autre ange de la pièce. Nous ne t'avons pas vu en entrant. Et depuis quand joues-tu ?  
>- Cassy, Cassy. Tu as l'air de plus me connaître. Tu crois franchement que je viendrais prendre un tel divertissement en cours de route ? »<br>Le trickster croise ses jambes, mouvement suivi distraitement par ton regard. Pourquoi des surnoms aussi familiers…  
>Oh putain.<p>

« Je manipule tout depuis le début. Pas pour tout le monde ,bien sûr. Je voulais voir comment Sam s'en sortirait, coupé de l'illusion. Imaginez, enfin ! Vous deux, isolés dans une bulle, et Sam à vous regarder vous déhancher comme des abrutis ! Quoi que non, t'es pas du genre à te déhancher, Castiel. Il aurait sûrement pris peur. Quel pied, franchement. Enfin, juste un jeu, même pas mortel. Des questions.  
>- Tu te tapes mon frère, connard ?! »<br>Délicatesse et subtilité dans ton ton de voix. La bonne vieille impression de déjà-vu.

« C'est un archange, Sam ! »  
>Suffirait juste de remplacer archange par démon.<br>Ledit archange sourit en coin. Une petite discorde pour couronner le tout.  
>« Dean, attends…<br>- J'attends rien du tout ! »

Quand la confiance se brise, plus rien ne peut réparer. Tu t'éloignes rageusement. Libre à Castiel de te suivre, ou non. Tu veux juste être seul un peu. Tu sors, pendant que la voix enjôleuse de Gabriel – connard emplumé aux yeux couleur gerbe de chocolat au lait - résonne à la suite de tes pas.

« Le groupe ne s'est pas produit ici, Cassy. C'est juste un moyen de revoir toute la petite famille. Toi, bien sûr, de m'accaparer Sam un peu, d'emmerder Dean aussi.  
>- Et Lucifer ?<br>- Luci… N'est jamais venu. » Oh oui, mieux vaut mentir, Gabriel ! Il l'a vu comme toi. Et ses larmes étaient réelles. Pour un ange qui n'a jamais vraiment pleuré, pour ton Castiel adoré, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait pour rien.  
>« Et les chiffres du journal ?<br>- Ah pour ça c'est pas ma faute. Mais le groupe est vraiment… Dangereux. Je voulais juste voir si vous étiez stupides. »  
>Tu atteins le parking, où Bébé attend. Tu te glisses, allume le moteur qui bientôt ronronne en soupirant dans des notes réconfortantes.<p>

~O~

Sam reste avec Gabriel, pendant que Castiel part. Dean pourrait repartir sans lui. Et il doit calmer les choses.  
>« Tu es sérieux ?<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Les chiffres, pas ta faute ?<br>- Totalement. Allons, Sam, tu dois savoir que je ne me permettrai jamais de jouer avec des nombres. Les maths c'est suffisamment maléfique comme ça. Tu restes un peu ici ?  
>- Il semblerait. »<p>

~O~

Un froissement de tissu dans l'habitacle de l'Impala. Dean démarre. Castiel attache sa ceinture. Et dans une odeur d'essence chauffée – pollution gasolée qui accompagne le chasseur de partout – ils reprennent la route.  
>« Dean… Gabriel n'est pas si mauvais.<br>- Parle pas de lui. Tout sauf lui. »  
>Les yeux de l'ange atterrissent sur le journal à ses pieds.<p>

« Dean, les chiffres ont changé. »  
>Le soleil commence à briller, derrière l'horizon. Il éclaire le capot noir d'une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, conduite par un homme trentenaire accompagné d'un ange en trench qui tient un journal. Il effleure de ses rayons couleur miel le papier du journal.<br>160175181010119101012002152222300224525026301271010128103

Le soleil effleure aussi l'air d'incompréhension, les yeux bleus.

~O~

Dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse, au mur couvert de roses deux ombres dorées scintillent dans l'air, derrière deux figures enlacées dont le souffle se perd. Même si l'instant se perd, même par peur de représailles. L'ange qui aime un humain donne à leur histoire déchirante un petit air décalé de blague fânée. Mais il l'aime. Et peut-être que tout ça peut tout effacer.

~O~

La route avalée par les roues de la voiture, les cahots qui s'y imposent font rebondir le cœur de l'humain qui crie intérieurement. Archanges et démons dominant son frère pour mieux lui arracher ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Les doigts sur le volant se crispent. Et lui qui lui avait tout caché. Où est passé l'honnêteté.  
>Haine, rage envers l'amour. Un esprit qui se déchire. La confiance s'est perdue. Dean attend pourtant. Dean attend que Sam comprenne sa haine. Dean attend, et suit son instinct.<br>Parce que tout ici est une affaire de chiffres.  
>Et toute affaire doit être réglée.<p>

_Another day has just begun  
>Life goes on there's no return<br>How can I trust anyone  
>When honesty is such a dirty word...?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, l'histoire n'est pas terminée.<br>Je dirai donc simplement que les chiffres nous mèneront quelque part.  
>Stay tuned~<br>_(oh et une petite review, siouplé ? Ca permet de savoir si des gens lisent vraiment ou si certaines personnes gonflent le compteur de vues en restant sur la page et en appuyant sur f5_.)_


	6. Coming Home

Et on repart, tous ensemble ! J'avais par erreur mis cette fanfic en complete, ce qu'elle n'est pas. On joue les prolongations, les gens.  
>Peu importe. Merci à Mia ma bêta (sur certains chapitres je la laisse bêta, et ainsi m'épargne les cris qui me poignardent les oreilles après), à Klaus Meine, au monde d'exister.<br>Merci à vous de continuer de lire cette histoire, de la suivre et de la favoriser ! Les reviews ça me permet d'avancer. Même si c'est un simple mot. j'aime bien la simplicité.  
>Bref.<br>Je vous laisse avec _Coming Home _et du DeanMary_ (_en relation familiale et canon, rien d'incestueux merci.)  
>Si vous voulez voir votre OTP détruit dans un chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le soumettre ! Je planche pour tous les mettre.<br>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I'm still far away<br>__Trucks still rolling through the early morning  
><em>_To the place we play…_

Quatre notes, mélodie difforme et désagréable comme une vie ratée, résonnent dans la voiture. Quatre notes, jouées par quatre instruments différents. D'abord, le chuchotis ininterrompu des roues contre le bitume de la route. Descente des montagnes brûlées par le soleil de l'été déclinant au petit matin. Alors que la saison se meurt lui commence à peine à étinceler dans le ciel, dardant des rayons presque argentés à travers le pare-brise. Un bruit amusant, tout compte fait. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Comme un battement de cœur incessant, qui rythmerait ta vie désespérément. Le second instrument de cette symphonie qui accompagne ton Bébé sur le goudron chauffé des routes américaines, c'est le son du cd qui tourne dans la fente. Tourne, tourne et retourne. Castiel avait l'air de bien aimer et en temps que Dean Winchester, tu n'as pas pu lui refuser de rester sur Scorpions.  
>En fait, c'est presque un miracle qu'il aime bien quelque chose qui se rapproche plus ou moins du <em>metal<em>, donc tu vas pas te plaindre.  
>Troisième son. Sa respiration calme et posée. Un souffle d'ange qui apaise l'atmosphère, envoie voltiger dans l'air des envies simples de paix et d'arrêt. Du bonheur et de la gaieté, des petits nuages perlés invisibles que tu sens infiltrer ton esprit.<br>_Putain, Dean, depuis quand t'es aussi poétique ? C'est Cass._ Tu peux bien être poétique pour ton meilleur ami. _On dirait une midinette que tu veux draguer._ C'est un ange, c'est poétique les angelots aux ailes abîmées. _Abîmées que tu veux réparer ?  
><em>Dernier instrument pour les quatre notes en boucle : le son de ton esprit en plein conflit.

« Dean ? Où allons-nous, exactement ? »  
>Tu sais pas. Tu sais plus. Il y a une rage sourde et primaire qui reste tapie entre deux pensées, pareille à une vague capable de submerger la fausse paix qui s'est installée entre vous deux. Tes doigts tapotent le volant au rythme de <em>Coming Home<em>. La chanson est douce. La chanson réveille la nostalgie d'un voyage au petit matin qui sent lui aussi le bonheur factice sur fond de colère ravalée.  
>« J'sais pas. Loin d'ici. T'as une idée ? »<br>Et toi, ton idée est simple. Elle commence à germer avec la voix de Meine, s'épanouit alors que les quatre instruments jouent sans se lasser leurs quatre notes communes.  
><em>Arrête de le regarder. Il n'y a pas la solution de votre voyage tatouée sur son nez.<em> Mais il t'apaise comme si seulement lui pouvait te calmer. _T'apaiser vainement. Tu sais qu'au fond tu Lui en veut. _Pas à Castiel. Jamais. _Oh que si, à lui aussi. Mais j'parlais de … _Sammy ? _  
><em>Tu te crispes.  
>« Non, aucune. »<br>Regarde bleu qui vient s'éterniser sur l'horizon. Les traits blancs sur le bitume.  
>« Je sais. J't'ai déjà emmené au Kansas ? »<br>Numéro un des idées à la con. Mais tu ne fais que suivre ton intuition, hein ? Tu ne fais que suivre ce que tu penses être bon.

~O~

_Boy you're home, you're dreaming, don't you know_  
><em>You're having just a break…<em>

_T'as juste besoin d'une pause._

C'est bien vrai, ça. Tu es bien loin de Lawrence, comme tu le sens. Personne ne le sait, ça. Mais seul, sans boulot dans lequel te réfugier – période de vide peu fréquentes mais bienvenues quand t'as pas l'Apocalypse sur ton dos ou des démons à tes trousses – tu prends souvent la route de nuit pour retourner dans ta ville natale. Stupide. Idiot. Tous les qualificatifs possibles et imaginables. Dean Winchester un connard de sentimental ? Du jamais vu. Du jamais su, surtout.  
>C'est ton secret.<br>C'est ton secret, maintenant votre.  
><em>Oh, pitié, pas de ça dans ta petite tête. <em>Ta gueule. _Tu peux pas me faire taire. _Ta gueule._ Parce que tu m'entends même pas. T'as vraiment besoin d'une pause. _Tu sais pas.  
>Tu sais pas. Mais t'entends rien. Juste les trois instruments : Trois, ça fait et fera toujours trois. Trois c'est douze, c'est surtout trois. Les chiffres sont des connards.<br>Trois heures de route en font bien quatre, qui en font douze. Tu n'as même pas idée du temps, juste du cd qui tourne. De l'instant qui s'alimente du sentiment au fond de ta gorge. Tu voudrais crier. Peut-être que tu devrais. Peut-être qu'il le faudrait.

« Que comptes-tu y faire, là-bas ? » Questionne Cass de sa voix à faire pâlir les étoiles. Bien qu'elles soient déjà blanches comme des culs.  
>« Te présenter quelqu'un.<br>- Tu as des connaissances dans cette ville ? » S'il savait.

Tu reportes ton regard sur le ciel un court instant, ta main dérive pour aller se poser sur la cuisse de ton jean. Deux jours dans les mêmes fringues, sans te changer, sans te laver. Ca doit commencer à puer sérieusement mais tu préfères te dire que c'est ta senteur animale qui commence à s'éveiller.  
><em>Sam te dirait que t'es juste dégueulasse.<br>_« Ta gueule.  
>- … pardon ? »<br>Choquer un ange est à la portée du premier connard venu.  
>« Excuse, Castiel. Je pensais.<br>- Tu sais, nous pourrions mettre moins de temps à voyager… Tu m'as l'air fatigué.  
>- Et ça te boufferait ta Grâce, coupé comme tu l'es des ressources du vaisseau-mère.<br>- … Je…  
>- Ca veut dire que t'en as pas trop en toi. Bref. Non, je veux pas t'affaiblir.<br>- Alors arrêtons-nous. »  
>Est-ce qu'il vient de te supplier ? Sa voix avait des intonations de supplique, de demande.<br>« Non. On est pas si loin. » _Six heures, c'est pas loin.  
><em>Et puis ça te fait du bien de te concentrer pour ne pas penser à Lui, resté là-haut.

Route. Route et roule. Roule loin, roule vite sur les routes désertes. Sans aucun bruit. Juste les trois instruments autour, le jour qui avance. Tu ne respectes ni les limitations ni les pauses que tu devrais prendre. Castiel… Castiel te regarde. Il doit avoir vachement mal pour toi, vu comment tu fulmines le cul sur ton siège et les pieds sur l'accélérateur.  
>Rien ne sert de tenter d'échapper à la haine.<p>

~O~

_It's great to be here to see you all  
><em>_I know, for me it is like  
><em>_Coming home_

Vous êtes arrivés, l'ange gardien déchu qui garde bien plus que tes pas et occupe tes pensées et toi. Vous êtes arrivés, alors que le soleil suivait votre course dans les tons orangés de l'après-midi. Pas de flics de tout le trajet, tout au plus quelques camions qui te montraient la voie à suivre pour ne pas t'égarer dans la direction du sud. Il fait une chaleur de plomb, ton Impala adorée est abandonnée sur une place de parking à l'ombre d'un arbre. Castiel marche à tes côtés. Les mains dans tes poches, les yeux à regarder où tu avances, tu veux lui montrer.  
>Juste lui montrer. Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un sous l'impression que tu donnes de vouloir tout faire, bien faire. Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière le label de véhicule, qu'il y a quelqu'un que même la Destinée –blondasse acariâtre – ne voyait pas grandir comme ça.<p>

« Où allons-nous ?  
>- Arrête un peu les questions, Cass. Je pense que tu dois connaître. Non, en fait même si tu connais pas, je m'en fous. » Reste juste à marcher à côté, tu le voudrais juste à tes côtés. La solitude d'un être brisé qui se rattache à son salvateur. Un être trahi et blessé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur qui ne veut pas le montrer. Rester fort. Rester humain : joueur, menteur, brûleur d'ailes et enchaîné par des boulots et des conneries.<p>

Tu t'approches lentement du cimetière.  
>« Dean… »<br>Pas de bruit. Tu lui imposes le silence d'un regard vert sombre. Glauque d'ombre. Parmi les croix de grès et de marbre, fer forgé sculpté brisé dégueulasse, il y en a une seule envahie par les mauvaises herbes et dont les fleurs sont depuis longtemps poussières et pétales séchés.  
>« Maman. »<p>

~O~

Combien de temps restes-tu là, le regard dans le vide, debout à côté d'un ange qui n'est pas capable de comprendre ? Combien de temps, de minutes, de secondes, d'heures ou d'années restes-tu là, les doigts effleurant le symbole froid dans le but de comprendre et d'atteindre le Paradis ? Combien de temps ?  
>La mort est injuste. Mais tu la comprends. <em>Entre connards, on a toujours un terrain d'entente.<em>

~O~

« Dean.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Il fait nuit.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Rentrons.  
>- Je suis déjà à la maison. »<p>

~O~

Tu voulais la lui présenter. Il te tire presque en dehors du cimetière, sous les étoiles naissantes. Plus tu t'éloignes plus elle te manque. Tu ne sais pas si ton père avait le même trou au milieu de la poitrine, s'il avait réussi à tirer un trait sur tout ça. S'il avait appris à vivre avec, si dans les coups durs il priait pour elle. Et tu ne veux pas le savoir. Castiel a un peu de jugeote, pour trouver un motel non loin du parking où Bébé se repose d'avoir trop roulé et avoir pris ton sac avec des affaires propres.  
>Tu reprends tes esprits assez longtemps pour pouvoir demander une chambre. Au fond du couloir. Tu trouves le temps de fermer à clé, en enlevant ton tee-shirt ensuite.<p>

« Pourquoi cette escapade par ici ? En quoi est-ce utile ?  
>- Je voulais te présenter à ma mère. »<br>Il est jeté dans un coin de la pièce, en boule, suivi par ton pantalon. De toute façon qu'est-ce que le saint du jeudi en a à foutre ? Il a déjà du voir son propre véhicule à poil, alors toi… Tu claques la porte de la salle de bain, te glisse dans la douche après deux jours à macérer dans ta sueur et ta crasse. L'eau chaude te fait du bien, roule sur ton corps. Tu fredonnes :

_Day after day out on the road  
>There's no place too far that we wouldn't go<em>  
><em>We go wherever you like<em>  
><em>To rock 'n' roll... !<em>

~O~

Tu sors, serviette autour des hanches pour aller fouiller et te trouver un calbut' ainsi que un tee-shirt propre. L'ange s'est cassé tu sais pas où et la solitude te tombe dessus comme une enclume dans un dessin animé. Tu souris. Seul avec tes sentiments. Seul avec tes sensations.  
><em>Seul avec un con.<br>_Tu n'as pas faim, vous avez mangé à midi. Enfin Castiel t'a regardé manger. Tu veux juste dormir, dormir. Oublier toutes ces conneries de chiffres, la visite à ta mère avec monsieur jeudi, le groupe et ses nombres sans queue ni tête et Sam.  
>Sam. Lui.<br>Marchant en slip et tee-shirt dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas tu sens la haine refoulée toute la journée exploser. Bombe nucléaire sur la fausse joie et le passé, bombe nucléaire sur le bonheur et la tranquillité.  
>Démon, archange. T'es un chasseur, lui c'est juste une pute du surnaturel. Ca t'étonnerait qu'à moitié qu'il aille jouer Bella dans Twilight pour pouvoir se taper un vampire et un loup-garou.<br>Tu grognes, tournant et retournant. Et tu as envie de pleurer, sans le vouloir. Tu croyais en ton frère. T'y croyais si fort, qu'il ne referait pas d'erreur.  
>T'y croyais si fort.<br>C'était normal d'y croire encore.

Tu t'accoudes à la vitre, froide et même glacée malgré la chaleur ambiante qui fait perler la sueur sur ton dos et ton torse.  
>Dehors, pas si loin de là, tu peux voir les tombes étinceler sous la lune. Dehors, pas si loin de là, tu peux savoir que ta mère veille.<br>Trente ans et des poussières et tu sais pas te passer d'elle. Le petit garçon de quatre ans attend un baiser sur son front.  
>Pour éloigner les monstres de sa maison.<p>

_I know, for me it is like_  
><em>Coming home<em>  
><em>Like coming home …<em>

* * *

><p><em>Etant donné que je reprends les cours mercredi, je voudrais juste vous faire passer le message comme quoi je risque d'avoir du mal à publier rapidement autrement que le mercredi ou les week-ends.<br>Merci de votre attention, et à la prochaine.  
><em>


	7. In Trance

Comme d'hab', bonjour, ça va ? Un nouveau chapitre, étrange, qui voit cette fois apparaître les premiers OC que je suis capable de foutre par ici. Dont l'un est mon bébé-archange protecteur-cutie suprême.  
>Ahah.<br>Je suis stupidement stupide. Bref.  
>Bonne lecture, sur In trance !<br>Comme d'hab, une review=reconnaissance éternelle, et promis je vous volerai pas votre âme. Je suis pas un monstre._  
>Je crois pas.<br>_Ne jamais croire les italiques.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em><em>

_I wake up in the morning  
>and the sun begins to shine<br>the day did sneak up on the night…_

Un cliquetis de réveil qui s'allume et transperce, telle une flèche. Un projectile sonore tiré par un vieux machin cliquetant et basculant sur la radio locale. Scorpions. Ca pourrait devenir une rengaine, une routine par ici, dans ta vie, de te réveiller avec le groupe à l'aiguillon qui sait si bien piquer par ses riffs de guitare ravageurs. Tu te réveilles en grognant._ In Trance._  
>« Ta gueule… »<br>Douloureuse sensation de déjà-vu.

Contre le verre froid et le cadre de bois ocre presque – voire totalement –marron tu t'es endormi comme une masse sur le coup de quatre heures en regardant le cimetière, au loin. Tu as sans doute une gueule de papier mâché, vu le peu de temps que t'as somnolé. La faute à la salope de nuit : la nuit, glacée et sans étoiles sur laquelle tu as gardé tes yeux verts durant des heures dans l'espoir de percer les secrets de l'Univers. Juste le velours ébène du ciel. Même pas de piqûres ça et là de petits diamants stellaires, pas d'opale étincelante et blafarde qui prend le nom de lune pour éviter d'attiser la convoitise des joailliers.  
>Tu grognes, t'étires et jettes un coup d'œil à ta montre. Pas facile avec la tête dans le cul. Tu soupires, bascules pour finir sur tes pieds, parfaitement debout quoi qu'un peu vacillant comme à un lendemain de mauvaise cuite et surtout ne fixes pas ton regard sur un point précis. Surtout pas.<br>Tes prunelles presque entièrement noires – ceci dû au manque de lumière plus sûrement qu'à une quelconque transformation physique incluant une âme ravagée… Ouais, une longue et douloureuse transformation en démon – voguent vaguement d'un coté à l'autre de la pièce pendant que tu effleures de tes doigts le mur droit. Est-ce que vous avez jamais essayé de laisser courir vos doigts sur un mur, senti la peau de votre cou se couvrir de sueur froide en cherchant la lumière ?  
>Etre chasseur rend paranoïaque, surtout quand on sait que la peur du noir est la peur la plus sensée qu'un être n'a jamais eue. Que la lumière soit.<br>Et la lumière est.

Plus aveuglante que jamais, la lumière. Entrant par l'embrasure maronnasse de la fenêtre où tu as passé tes heures d'observation céleste. Scorpions ne se tait pas, alors que tu regardes l'ampoule se balancer au bout d'un fil, faiblement. Entre la vie et la mort. Et t'as l'impression de vivre une sorte de transe, toi aussi. Irréelle.  
>Jusqu'à ce que tu te prennes la table en te dirigeant vers la salle de bain.<br>« Aie, bordel ! »

~O~

_But I'm in a trance  
>Hey baby tell me can't you hear me calling…<br>_Nuit. Jour. Une lumière qui s'allume et s'éteint. Le soleil qui avance dans le soleil, des portes qui claquent et des rires qui volent dans l'air chaud. L'état n'est pas réputé pour son climat tempéré et relativement doux. Ou peut-être que si, de toute façon les réputations se bâtissent sur des à-priori qui s'effondreront dès que la vérité s'approche.  
>Un décor digne d'une dernière transe.<br>Les sons arrivent en décalé alors que tu marches dans les rues. C'est l'heure de repartir, d'aller marcher du coté de l'errance totale. Tu n'as aucune idée d'où te rendre, Castiel ne répond pas à tes appels incessants : ce petit angelot à l'auréole ternie par une désertion a dû se mettre en silencieux. Et ça te rend dingue, oh oui dingue totalement dingo.  
>Mais on peut tout pardonner, pas vrai ? Tu te glisses dans ta voiture, après avoir ingurgité au moins une bonne dizaine de tasses de café au préalable. Pas question de t'endormir au volant et de risquer un accident. Tu jettes un coup d'œil à ton portable. Rien. Onomatopée digne d'Homer Simpson, tu regardes derrière.<br>Pourquoi n'y a-t-il même pas d'ange assoupi sur la banquette arrière ? Pourquoi dois-tu essayer de comprendre où a disparu le pseudo protecteur que tu avais avec toi ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi, comment. Est-ce qu'il a cédé, est-ce qu'il a été rattrapé par des agents du Paradis, est-ce qu'il l'a vendu, lui véhicule divin de Michel –Michael, Michel, c'est la même à la fin – et sa localisation exacte ?  
>Non.<p>

Non.  
>C'est pas possible, tu te dis alors que tu enclenches le contact et retrouves les douces vibrations qui parcourent tes jambes, tes fesses et chatouillent ton dos. C'est pas possible, tu t'assènes, que Cassy déserte avec la seule intention de te trahir. Lui et sa quête désespérée d'un père aux abonnés absents avec une liste d'excuses plus longue que celle de Lucifer et de ses raisons de détruire l'Humanité.<br>Enfin, tu assumes qu'il a une liste de raisons de détruire l'Humanité.  
>C'est pas possible que Castiel t'ai trahi.<br>Parce que croire qu'un ami fuit pour vous laisser aux mains des ennemis, c'est vraiment trop vache.  
>Trop dégueulasse.<p>

_I feel so sad I'm feeling down  
>On the radio the music plays…<br>_  
>~O~<p>

"Dean."  
>Jurons. Gomme qui chauffe, crissement des freins sur la terre d'un chemin qui longe une autoroute.<br>« Putain, ça devient trop récurrent par ici, tes apparitions en voiture. A croire que tu comprends pas ce qu'on te raconte. » Ce que tu lui racontes. Mais au moins, il est de retour.  
>Peut-être que c'est un Judas, mais il est de retour. Et t'aurais rien contre le baiser qu'il pourrait utiliser pour te dénoncer, avoue.<p>

Certains questions ne doivent pas avoir de réponses.  
>« Excuses-moi. J'étais simplement… »<br>Longue pause.  
>« T'étais ?<br>- Enthousiaste. J'ai retrouvé la trace du groupe. Pas tellement loin de notre actuelle position. »  
>Quelque chose te frappe, alors que tu roules.<br>« On était pas censé être impossible à localiser, avec tes… L'énochien sur nos côtes ?  
>- A priori si. Mais je te suis depuis un bout de temps. »<p>

~O~

Lumière, obscurité. Longs rais étincelants sur une feuille de papier posée là. Lumière sur l'encre noire et vive encore fraîche. Obscurité sur le visage de l'écrivain. Des lignes et des lignes, tracées de la même écriture ronde et régulière. Des lignes et des lignes.  
>Des chiffres qui s'alignent.<br>Derrière, là-bas, dans une lumière artificielle où voltigent des grains de poussière et une lourde fumée, des rires parviennent à la personne dans l'ombre.  
>Lumière sur la vie, quatre jeunes entre deux cigarettes refont le monde à leur manière, jeans déchirés et coiffures anarchistes, guitares et batteries qui s'illuminent derrière dans la fumée dense.<br>Obscurité sur la figure non loin, stylo plume argenté à la main qui dessine des ailes aux bulles de ses i. Ils l'apostrophent. Deux hommes, deux femmes, la parité la plus simple qui se fout du monde et se marre dans une journée déjà bien entamée.  
>« Allez, viens ! »<p>

Mais si de la lumière naît l'ombre l'ombre ne peut devenir lumière.  
>Il ne bouge pas, malgré les appels incessants des personnes présentes sur la scène, qui croisent et décroisent les jambes en lui tendant les bras.<p>

_Hey... Hey  
>Hey baby tell me can't you hear me calling…?<br>_  
>~O~<p>

Les portes s'ouvrent, tranquillement. Tu entres, simple et décontracté. Quel besoin de raconter des bobards à une bande de jeunes qui, comme l'a fait remarquer Castiel plus tôt en arrivant, _sentent la drogue hallucinogène et l'encre de stylo jusqu'au milieu de la rue _et qui écrivent des paroles de chansons parlant de révolution et de cul ? Aucun.  
>Suffit juste de se faire passer pour des fans. Ou des gars là pour interviewer. Du moment que l'ange n'ouvre pas la bouche et se contente de te laisser parler, tout devrait se passer comme sur des roulettes.<p>

Cigarettes aux lèvres, une jeune femme se lève et s'approche. Doc Martens noires et écaillées au niveau du vernis, chaînettes argentées qui pendouillent sur son haut transparent – en homme, tu ne peux qu'apprécier ce que t'as sous les yeux quand c'est désirable, hein. – et penche la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux argentés entourés d'une bonne couche de crayon s'arrondissent légèrement.  
>Elle doit avoir tout au plus vingt-cinq ans.<br>« C'est pour quoi ?"  
>Tu t'éclaircis la gorge, attirant l'attention des trois autres zigotos sur vous. En même temps, un gars en tee-shirt avec un autre en costard et trench-coat par quarante degrés à l'ombre dans une salle de concert de grande ville c'est pas tellement courant.<br>C'est même en fait franchement glauque.

« Voilà, nous sommes journalistes au magazine…" Tout y passe. Le coup de l'interview, la déclinaison de vos deux identités… Castiel Di Angelo et Dean Sammet, c'est très ironique des deux côtés mais à part des fans intense de Avantasia et Edguy – ou Percy Jackson – pourraient comprendre la référence.  
>Et les quatre gens ne la pètent pas.<p>

Ils se présentent, les clopes éteintes et assis sur le bord de la scène. De gauche à droite, du plus petit au plus grand. La même couleur de cheveux, la même coupe désordonnée. Les mêmes chaînes qui pendent, le même maquillage. Seuls les yeux permettent de les différencier.

La plus jeune, celle qui est venue t'interroger et se trouve à ta gauche s'appelle Selen. Elle te sourit, en lançant constamment des regards vers l'arrière pour tenter d'apercevoir l'ombre.  
>Ombre et lumière…<br>La seconde, juste après elle, a les yeux un peu plus grands et plus sombres. D'un vert d'eau tirant sur l'étang en pleine nuit, on dirait la couleur apaisante et maladive qui hante tes souvenirs. Une couleur à l'odeur d'éther. Mais tu ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Son nom sonne comme Odi… Oden, Odaliae pour ce qu'on en sait. Ca doit être Odela, ou Oden. Un nom bizarre comme ça, qui te laisse perplexe.  
>Viennent ensuite les deux gars, un peu plus méfiants que leurs amies qui sont tout sourire pour un Castiel désemparé.<p>

Tyr, le troisième, ne bouge pas quand tu lui tends la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il y a dans le regard marron percé d'acier gris éclatant une touche de haine que tu ne peux pas définir. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, ni n'accepte de t'accorder un seul véritable regard. Ouais, en somme, c'est un connard.  
>Le dernier s'appelle Sòl. Un nom nordique, qu'il te raconte. Il te sourit un peu, lui. Il n'a pas confiance, ça se sent, mais il fera avec. Tu sors un dictaphone.<br>« Non, attendez. »  
>L'ombre et la lumière sont liés. Alors qu'une forme sort de l'autre coté de la scène, tu relèves un peu la tête.<br>« Nous sommes cinq. Pas quatre. Si vous pouviez le noter."  
>L'ombre apparaît dans la lumière.<br>"Oui, bien sûr. Pardon. Vous êtes?  
>- Je m'appelle Cassiel."<p>

_Hey...Hey…_

~O~

C'est une transe, une véritable transe. Castiel a les yeux grands ouverts – pour une lettre, on l'a copié, quoi – et les quatre se sont tournés vers lui. T'as envie de demander si c'est le Messie de retour, ou quoi.  
>Questions de routine, son job avec eux, blablabla. Castiel bugue sérieusement.<br>C'est une transe, dans une transe profonde que tu le tires presque loin d'eux, prétextant un téléphone qui vibre.  
>« Eh, Cass.<p>

- Castiel.

- Castiel… ? »  
>Tu t'inquiètes.<br>Il semble sortir d'une longue transe enfumée qui délavent ses yeux bleus arrière-couleur brûlée qu'il rive sur toi.  
>« Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre, Dean ? »<br>Tu ne comprends pas. Il répète, dans le silence d'une ville en pleine effervescence.

« Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre nous appeler?»

_Hey baby tell me can't you hear me calling…?_


	8. Every Minute Every Day

_"Allez, je vais faire un truc un peu plus court, un 7,5 ! "  
><em>... J'ai raté.  
>Bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur SOTR (genre c'est LOTR en mode Supernatural... Ok, non, c'est l'acronyme du nom. ) pour le chapitre huit qui introduit Chuck.<br>Que serait la saison 5 sans Chuck ?  
>Je tiens à préciser que j'ai désormais toute l'histoire, que je prends toujours des suggestions de chansons (Sauf Still Loving You et Wind Of Change. Trop populaires, sérieusement. Je... Peut-être que je ferais quelque chose en OS à coté avec, mais pas dans cette fanfic. ) et de ships !<br>Merci à tous et à toutes pour lire, reviewer et favoriser/follower (franglacisme. Yay.) !  
>((néologisme, double yay.))<p>

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Well it seems that I was lost<br>__In intoxicated nights…_

Une musique qui résonne en fond sonore. Un taptap de doigts sur des touches de claviers. Clap. Clap. Clap. Qwertyuiop, point d'interrogation ? Exclamation de l'instant. Comment peut-on encore comprendre quelque chose dans ce brouhaha incessant ?  
>Une musique qui résonne et se fracasse dans un crâne. Une musique faite d'instants, de guitares ravageuses, d'une voix brûlante. Une musique qui réduit à néant le silence qui empoisonnait, emprisonnait la pièce.<br>Une musique peut aussi être le silence.

Un écran d'ordinateur passe du rose au vert, en faisant un écart par le jaune. Page word ouverte. Document14 – Microsoft Word (version 1997-2003). Quelques mots, indiqués en italique. Ils se construisent au fur et à mesure que la musique déroule ses paroles gelées, que le taptap clapclac –patatras pe la balle entre deux respirations – inventent les phrases et les accords.  
><em>Sam et Dean se retrouvaient, pour une nouvelle fois, bels et biens séparés l'un de l'autre. L'un se trouvait en compagnie d'un ange au bord de la déchéance, à regarder le ciel s'assombrir de minute en minute, les doigts enfoncés dans une poche de sa veste entre une cassette d'ACDC brûlée et un briquet.  
>L'autre était lascivement allongé sur un canapé noir, la tête sur le torse d'un amant tout aussi angélique que ce que – <em>

" Non, non, non. "  
>Retour arrière.<br>_L'autre était allongé sur un canapé noir en compagnie de l'archange à qui il avait voué – _

" C'est pas mieux. "

Grognements de rage. Le document qui se ferme, l'ordinateur qui se met en veille. Une tête aux cheveux bouclés finit sur le clavier à soupirer, les yeux clos. Le poste de radio continue de diffuser une chanson. La nuit autour de lui est lourde, apporte plus de silence qu'un repos.  
>La nuit n'est pas synonyme de repos depuis des mois, pour Chuck. Malgré ce que beaucoup de monde pourrait penser, écrire, c'est dur. Bien trop dur pour la condition humaine.<br>Alors écrire la Bible… Pardon, l'Evangile des Winchester, vous imaginez ?  
>Quelquefois, le prophète aimerait bien ne pas être seul, passer ses journées ailleurs que devant son ordinateur entre deux bouteilles et maux de tête.<br>Sauf qu'il n'est là que pour ça.

L'homme à l'esprit dérangé –peut-être au final n'est-il qu'un fou qui ne sait pas se contrôler et ne veut en aucun cas avouer que les voix de son esprit sont sans doute une pure invention – se lève, envoie valser les cannettes et bouteilles de verre vides sur le sol, où elles ne se brisent pas. Ses pas sont lourds sur le sol, traînent lentement, jamais hésitants. Non, ne jamais hésiter. L'hésitation mène à l'indécision, qui même au doute profond, qui mène à la haine, la colère…  
>Oh et puis merde, il a jamais été foutu de citer correctement Star Wars de toute façon, alors en faire sa propre version c'est râpé d'avance. A cette idée, il lance un éclat de rire qui résonne entre les grésillements du poste.<br>Un pas. Deux. Quatre. Cinq. Quatorze.

"J'me vois bien en Maître Yoda."

Dehors la nuit tombe, peut-il remarquer alors que ses doigts ouvrent lentement les stores poussiéreux. Les lampadaires émettent une clarté jaune fadasse, qui le prend à la gorge. Peut-être que ce soir, oui ce soir, la nuit lui laissera du répit et lui octroiera un repos qu'il cherche dans le coma éthylique. Peut-être que ce soir, oui ce soir, Sam et Dean décideront de se tenir tranquilles, de laisser l'Apocalypse se jouer un peu sans eux et se concentrer sur un match de foot à la télé.  
>Peut-être que ce soir, oui ce soir, Il ne viendra pas le sauver des ombres de la nuit qui apparaissent dans les coins de sa maison.<p>

Mais alors Chuck ne serait plus.  
>Il réprime un soupir.<br>Ce soir encore, malgré la peur au ventre, l'envie de vomir, l'obsession l'emporte.  
>Ce soir encore, jusqu'aux premières lueurs du surlendemain, il lui faudra écrire.<p>

_I was drowning in a feeling_  
><em>That obsession rules<em>  
><em>'till the morning kills the creatures of the night…<em>

~O~

−_ Ne peux-tu pas l'entendre nous appeler, Dean ? l'interrogea Castiel de sa voix presque enjouée pour une fois. Il était vrai que depuis que cette aventure avait débuté, Dean n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre pourquoi et comment l'Ange réussissait toujours à avoir l'air en deuil. Il regarda derrière eux, devant eux, au dessus d'eux, un sourcil relevé sur son front.  
><em>−_ Je n'entends rien, Cass. Rien d'autre que des voitures qui vont rendre l'âme, il pointa une épave rouge vif sur la route et des klaxons.  
><em>−_ Il nous appelle, pourtant.  
><em>−_ Peut-être, mais j'entends rien.  
>Lorsque l'humain avait décidé de ne rien entendre, même l'Apocalypse ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Castiel eut un soupir de mécontentent intérieur. Il pouvait l'entendre, faiblement. Le chant d'un Archange appelant ses frères à lui.<br>_  
>" Je suis même pas sûr que les archanges savent chanter. "<p>

~O~

Là est toute la question qui tiraille le brun bouclé. Il est de retour devant son antique bécane qui passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, à soupirer comme un damné, les doigts dans ses cheveux. Et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il écrit. Son poste de radio grésille doucement, les ombres de la nuit rentrent par la fenêtre ouverte de sa cuisine. Scorpions tourne en boucle autour de lui. Chaque chanson, chaque parole est gravée en lui.  
>Il ne se retourne pas quand il entend un froissement d'ailes derrière lui. Il ne se retourne pas quand il entend sa radio déconner, quand il sent une chaleur irradier dans son dos.<br>Le matin vient chasser les créatures de la nuit.  
>" T'es venu. "<p>

Les doigts repartent, agiles, sur le clavier. Il n'a eu aucune réponse. Mais il sait qu'Il est là. Quand le temps passe. Que Minuit est passé, vu qu'il est juste derrière lui. Les lampes clignotent légèrement autour d'eux, et en bas dans la barre des tâches verte, on peut lire la date. Mercredi. Il n'aura pas de repos.  
>Il doit écrire. Une chaise racle ses pieds de fer juste derrière lui. Du tissu frotte sur de l'osier qu'il sait gris. Et ses doigts volent toujours, volent comme des plumes emportées par le vent.<br>Et ses pensées crèvent, crèvent toujours, sous le poids des images qui flashent et lui arrachent la moitié du lobe frontal. Il se plie en deux, les dents serrées.

Est-ce que les archanges savent chanter ?

~O~

_Le saint archange Gabriel arpentait la pièce où, il y avait maintenant plusieurs poignées d'heures, il avait pris le soin de se transférer avec Sam. Ses pas rythmaient les grincements du parquet blanc, tandis que le soleil entrait à flots par la grande baie vitrée donnant plein ouest. Un soleil qui venait jouer entre les mèches de la couleur du caramel à peine formé du Messager de Dieu. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche par-dessus un jean bleu délavé, il laissait ses yeux whiskey à la pupille rétrécie par l'invasion de lumière se délaver et se mêler à la couleur des rayons.  
>Allongé sur le canapé juste derrière, Sam laissa traîner ses doigts sur le radio-réveil.<br>Every minute Every Day, sur une fréquence FM quelconque.  
><em>_Il sourit.  
>"Gabriel.<br>Oui ?"  
>Peut-être que les archanges savaient chanter. En tout cas, un chasseur sait.<em>

−_ Well I know that I was lost  
>In the nightmare of my life…<em>

~O~

_Following the flash of fantasy  
>In a feeling that exploded…<em>

"Chuck ?"  
>Une voix qui résonne. Les couleurs explosent. Vertes et noires, bleu éclatant comme une mer qui nous attend et nous attrape. Vagues splendides et mortelles à la crête bavant une encre de seiche dégoûtante, rouleaux compresseurs liquides qui broient les corps des marins.<br>Fonds maritimes dont personne ne revient…  
>Un peu comme il ne revient jamais vraiment de ses rêves et ses flashes. Une main sur son front, il la sent. Un souffle sur son oreille, qui s'inquiète un peu, il le comprend.<br>Il comprend aussi l'odeur d'ozone et d'éther, la lumière de son écran qui réchauffe un peu son visage dans l'air de la nuit, les ricanements des chauves-souris et des squelettes six pieds sous terre. Il comprend les touches de son clavier, sous ses doigts, les touches qui bougent sans qu'il ne le veuille.  
>" Shhh. Arrête. "<br>C'est un simple rappel à l'ordre.  
>Il comprend l'énergie pure qui le traverse.<br>Il comprend la sensation d'exploser alors que son cœur se remet en route.

" Aïe. "

Tellement d'éloquence. Il grimace en se redressant. Des courts extraits de ce qu'il a vu auparavant lui détruisent toujours l'esprit comme de vieux cauchemars. Ils disparaissent à chaque respiration.  
>" Ne me dis pas merci, surtout.<br>- Merci, Raphael. "

L'archange à ses côtés a un léger sourire. Il est vrai que les archanges ne sont pas censés entrer en contact avec leur prophète. Il est tout aussi vrai qu'il est connu pour ne pas être le plus tolérant de ses trois frères.  
>Mais lorsqu'il avait élu cet humain, l'avait doté du don de double-vue, il espérait pouvoir faire ce pourquoi il tentait de vivre.<br>Soigner.

Soigner et revoir ses frères… Sa main sur le front repart doucement loin de lui en retenant un rire froid. Les mots fleurissent sous les doigts. Qwertyuiop. Et Sam et Dean.  
>Revoir ses frères… C'est une idée stupide, du début à la fin. Il espérait le revoir. Lui plus que tout.<br>Le prénom apparaît à l'écran.  
>Gabriel.<br>Et son enveloppe divine brûle de tristesse.  
><em>Addicted to the power of a dream<br>Without you  
>Life's like that road that leads nowhere…<em>

Ça chante toujours. L'archange a la main sur l'épaule d'un humain dont les yeux ne voient plus rien. Il ne lui dicte rien. Il se contente de lire, minute après minute, mot après mot, afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il cherche. Il le maintient en vie, de par sa présence.  
>Nous sommes mercredi, après tout. Il est toujours là le mercredi, à le soutenir et l'épauler.<br>Peut-être que les archanges ne savent pas chanter, mais les archanges savent pleurer.

~O~

_Les pieds se balançant dans le vide, il regardait fixement l'horizon. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il par ici ? Cassiel avait perdu cette notion en même temps qu'il avait laissé tomber ses principes.  
>Derrière lui, il sentait la présence de deux personnes. Le jeune Castiel et Dean, sans doute.<br>De toute façon, il ne comptait pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ici, dans la lueur naissante d'un jour déchiqueté. Comme des larmes. Autour de lui, tout dansait.  
>−Excusez-moi… Nous avions une question.<br>−Vous pourriez attendre ?  
>Un papier s'envola dans le vide, par-dessus le pont où il était assis. Dessus, de l'énochien brillait doucement, chose que le jeune blond, Dean, n'avait pas vu. Ni lui ni Castiel<br>Sur la feuille, le seul nom écrit était Raphael.  
>Peut-être parce que l'on était mercredi.<em>

~O~

Depuis combien de temps Chuck est-il devant sa table, à taper les mots qu'il entend et qui s'incarnent dans son monde intérieur ? Depuis combien de temps le soleil brille-t-il dehors ? Il sourit un peu, pourtant. Parce qu'il écrit.  
>La vie n'est qu'une route sans sens, désormais.<br>Raphael n'est plus derrière lui. Il l'a senti. Il sait qu'il n'y est plus. Alors il continue d'écrire la vie des archanges, des anges. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il attend de lui.  
>Mais le temps passe et les mots passent sur l'écran. Mais le temps passe et les rayons du soleil passent à travers des stores poussiéreux fermés.<br>Mais le temps passe et Chuck sent que l'instant continue d'avancer.  
>Il attend l'ange.<p>

_Sam s'était endormi dans les bras de Gabriel, Castiel surveillait les rêves de Dean. L'un comme l'autre, les deux anges surveillaient ceux qu'ils étaient sensés protégés.  
>Alors le prophète sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il prit son téléphone.<br>_− _Castiel ? Passe-moi Dean. C'est urgent.  
>Et à la radio, grésillante et tremblante, Scorpions continuait de chanter.<em>

_I need your love, every minute  
>I need your love, every day<br>I need your love, every minute…_

~O~

" Est-ce que les archanges savent chanter ? _"  
><em>Peut-être que Klaus a une voix particulière. Mais Chuck sait.  
>Chuck sait qu'il rêve.<br>Chuck sait que Raphael le surveille.  
>Il hésite pourtant, alors qu'il enregistre et s'effondre sur le clavier. Dormir. Mais pourtant, il sait que quelque chose lui manque.<br>Il s'effondre. Et attend la réponse.  
>Est-ce que les archanges chantent ?<p>

_"- I need your love, come back and stay…"_

Oui.


	9. Humanity

Bonjour et bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur SOTR. (Stupide Orgie de Tirets Rouges.)  
>Je vous aime tous. Voilà. J'essaye de garder un rythme régulier, tous les mercredis soirs !<br>Une petite review, dites, ça fait plaisir... *tête mignonne* Même pour me raconter votre journée ou me donner votre opinion sur cette chose étrange.

Merci pour vos lectures (quasiment mille vues, je... JE. ;; ) et bonne chance avec celle-ci !

* * *

><p><em>It's time to say goodbye<em>  
><em>The party's over<br>As the laughter dies  
>An angel cries …<em>  
><strong><br>**Il est le début de la nuit, dans une chambre d'hôtel vue et revue. Une chambre dont la tapisserie se couvre de graffitis de graphite, un monde qui se détruit. Une chambre aux équations improbables qui brillent dans la lumière de la lune. Il doit être sans doute vingt-et-une heures. Un regard bleu acier, enfer ou éternité – tout dépend des qualificatifs – , vole jusqu'au réveil qui luit lentement dans l'obscurité.  
>Non. Vingt-et-une heures et onze minutes. Il s'agit d'être précis, maintenant. Il s'agit simplement d'être précis. De savoir ce qui s'entend, se sait et se pense.<br>Castiel écrit sur les murs et toi tu le laisses faire sans un mot.

Ce n'est pas de l'énochien. Ce ne sont pas des protections, ou encore des subites confessions que l'ange aurait envie de marquer sur les murs. Non. Il n'a pas dû s'expliquer. Depuis votre retour dans la chambre, après une journée à errer ça et là dans les rues de la ville, alors qu'il babillait toujours ses histoires de personne l'appelant – chose qu'il est le seul à entendre – , il avait juste eu une espèce de petit sourire triste, microscopique soupir au coin des lèvres.  
>Castiel a écrit sur les murs et toi tu l'as regardé sans dire un mot.<p>

Peut-être que tu t'es endormi. Peut-être que désormais tu dors. Il faut dire que courir après un gars qui lance des avions en papier du haut des ponts toutes les heures, depuis le même pont mais jamais à la même heure, c'est crevant. Parce qu'après il faut descendre, aller chercher les papiers parmi les milliers d'autres qui couvrent le sol. Et ils sont tous couverts de la même chose. La même rengaine, le même prénom.  
>Peut-être qu'après tout ça, tu as sombré dans le sommeil profond d'un mec épuisé par la vie. T'as dit <em>Auf wiedersehen <em>à ton humanité et à tes rêves.  
>T'as simplement voulu pioncer.<p>

Tes yeux s'ouvrent sur un téléphone portable noir presque collé contre ton nez. Le souffle de Cass qui effleure tes paupières, en t'appelant.  
>" Dean… "<br>Ça pourrait être un bordel de beau rêve, remarque. Un superbe rêve qui sent bon, qui se termine au lit avec un ange. Ca pourrait être cool. Un joli rêve, léger et insouciant, légèrement érotique et bandant.  
>Mais non, Cass c'est juste un ami. Juste un ami.<br>Ahah.  
>T'aimes te mentir, hein.<p>

" Dean.  
>- Quoi, Cass ?" Tu bailles, prends le téléphone pour le porter à ton oreille. Micro contre le pavillon, tu risques pas d'entendre grand-chose. Tu le retournes.<br>" Allô ?  
>- Dean ? C'est Chuck. "<p>

Quand on parle pas du prophète on en entend parler.  
>" Ah. C'est neuf heures du soir, t'as des problèmes pour dormir ? Tu veux une histoire, peut-être ? tu demandes, plein de mauvaise volonté. Castiel a repris ses gribouillis sur les murs et tu notes de devoir bien lui rappeler qu'il faudra nettoyer avant de mettre les voiles.<br>- Ne sois pas stupide, s'il te plait. "  
><strong><br>**La voix au bout du téléphone est grésillante, entrecoupée d'une musique derrière lui qui arrive à tes oreilles par bribes de guitares électriques. Tu te redresses sur tes fesses à l'équation parfaite – merci Internet – et soupires encore un peu.  
>Envie de dormir.<br>" Okay, okay. Tu veux parler de quoi ?  
>- De Sam. "<p>

~O~

_Humanity  
>It's au revoir to your insanity…<em>

Castiel écrit sur les murs. Castiel écrit sur les murs sans se relire en boucle. Les lettres se succèdent, boucles qui s'enchaînent. Il écrit le prénom qu'il entend résonner dans sa tête, il écrit l'appel. Il entend Chuck parler dans le téléphone de Dean – il parle tellement fort. Et la chanson derrière est tellement belle. – et il entend Dean répondre.  
>Et il écrit.<p>

~O~

" C'est non, Chuck. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il s'est passé, hein. Alors t'oublies la réconciliation, tu me fous la paix un peu et tu me contactes demain matin. J'ai envie d'avoir une bonne grosse nuit de sommeil, là, comme une fois par mois, c'est trop demander à son Excellence le prophète ?  
>- Ah euh non, non du tout. "<p>

~O~

Castiel écrit. Sam… Où est Sam, c'est vrai ça ? Il n'est pas resté là-haut, avec Gabriel. Pas possible. Non. Castiel fait courir ses doigts le long des courbes de graphite, du prénom qui se répète sur les murs. Il suit le cheminement des pensées de Dean, il peut presque y lire ce qu'il va répondre avant que le Prophète n'ouvre la bouche.  
>Dean est tellement prévisible, à ses yeux. Mais il est fier. Dean est tellement prévisible qu'il en devient l'Humain. Et Castiel en est fier.<br>Dean est tellement humain qu'il en devient sublime. Dean est, Dean était….  
>Glissement du crayon sur la tapisserie fanée. A-E-I. Que les voyelles, pour l'instant. Que les voyelles qui brûlent l'instant.<p>

~O~

" Tu veux quoi, alors ?  
>- Juste que tu l'appelles. Que tu lui parles.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que … "<p>

~O~

L'ange écoute la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Parce que quoi, c'est vrai ? En quoi Sam Winchester pourrait-il être utile dans la recherche d'un groupe de musique au nom étrange ? En quoi Sam Winchester, le cadet des deux, celui qui mènera le monde à sa perte s'il a le malheur d'accepter l'âme du Porteur de Lumière en lui – _Grand frère, pardonne-moi de ne pas te vouloir te laisser rester ici…_ – , celui qui a trahi et blessé Dean est-il important ?  
>Parce que quoi, c'est vrai.<br>Parce que l'Humanité, peut-être. Comme un au revoir murmuré au destin. Comme un adieu au chemin tout tracé, le libre-arbitre colorié d'une main d'enfants.  
>Peut-être que tout ce qui manque à leur recherche, en ce moment, c'est l'Humanité.<p>

~O~

" … Attends trente secondes, Dean, mon ordi meurt.  
>- Bah oui bien sûr. Ton ordi n'est pas un putain d'humain, Chuck. Cette conversation devient stupide. Aussi, si tu ne veux pas que je te raccroche au nez, tu vas m'expliquer en quoi mon frère… Sam est important.<br>- Simplement parce qu'il est ton frère. "

~O~

L'Archange continue de chanter, dans la tête de Castiel. Ca explose comme une guitare sur un rythme doux. Il a signé pour ça, après tout. Il est un ange rebelle : même rebelle, même déchu et même Castiel, il reste un ange. L'Archange continue de chanter et Castiel de copier consciencieusement ce qu'il entend. Il regarde son mur. L'Archange chante du Scorpions.  
>Soit.<br>Il a implicitement accepté de ne plus comprendre et d'écrire ce qu'il lui passait dans la tête dès l'instant où il a entendu le premier appel. Maintenant, c'est son tour de devoir faire quelque chose contre ça. Parce que tu le regardes bizarrement, peut-être ?  
>Faut dire que tu l'aides pas. Le téléphone collé contre ton oreille que tu ranges dans ta poche après avoir raccroché rageusement, tu offres une belle vision à Cass de ce qu'il tente de sauver. Dean rebelle, Dean rebelle, Dean en colère. Il te connaît petit à petit mieux.<br>Il a tout abandonné pour toi, tu le constates.  
>Il a tout abandonné pour toi et maintenant il griffonne sur les murs des choses qui ne ressemblent à rien.<p>

~O~

" … Cass, je reviens. Besoin d'air.  
>- Je…<br>- Non, tu ne viens pas. "

~O~

Les mains dans les poches, t'affrontes la chaleur étouffante de la nuit tombante. Putain de juillet. Tu effleures de ta semelle de cuir – bonnes chaussures obligent - le trottoir, évites les crottes de chien et chewing-gums roses mâchés et remâchés par les talons aiguilles. Tu te demandes comment le monde a pu en arriver là, quand les gens qui passent autour de toi te jettent des regards envieux, apeurés, dégoûtés, interrogatifs alors que tu pousses la porte d'un bar.  
>Tu te demandes comment le monde a pu en arriver à être cette Humanité. Mais tu sais que tu dois la sauver.<br>Contrat de merde avec la race humaine.

_You signed and sealed it  
>And now you gotta deal with it…<em>

~O~

"Oh, mais c'est pas le pire, non. Devoir tous vous sauver de la merde qui nous tombe dessus continuellement, c'est un peu la clause en bas du papelard. Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte, en fait. "

Et allez, tu te remets à parler tout seul, à une table. Ou peut-être qu'un représentant de l'Humanité déchue, une représentante même est là. Peut-être qu'un autre gars aussi sobre que toi t'écoutes gentiment.  
>Tu sais, le vide. Ton vieil ami. Parce que tout le monde te laisse, hein ?<br>" L'Humanité, c'est dire au revoir à la folie collective. Ou alors peut-être qu'on est tout simplement tous fous par ici et qu'on a juste à s'entendre. J'sais pas. C'est mon frère le penseur de la bande.  
>Sauf qu'il est pas là. "<br>Une choppe qu'on remplit.  
>" Sauf qu'il est pas là. "<br>Devant lui, il y a un parolier de l'ombre qui l'écoute parler de l'Humanité.  
>Et prend note.<p>

~O~

" De toute manière, tu n'es qu'une goutte d'eau dans la pluie qui tombe. " Ouais mais il fait beau.  
>" T'es un parolier, t'es quoi ? A part un autre dépressif qui se croyait trop fort pour la carrière normale d'écrivain et rebelle, 'emo' comme vous dites, alors tu t'es fait engager ? Et maintenant tu balances des avions en papier du haut des ponts les mercredis. "<br>Vingt-trois heures.  
>T'as signé un contrat avec le monde en acceptant de régler l'Apocalypse de ton frangin. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de regarder devant toi, et de commencer à marcher, parce que mon pote à la fin, tu devras payer.<br>" On devra tous payer. "

Tu ris, te renverses un peu, chantonnes :  
><em>" Be on your way<br>Adios amigo there's a price to pay …" _

~O~

La chambre vide où Castiel griffonne ne lui suffit plus. Les murs sont couverts, recouverts et redécouverts par les paroles si serrées et si frénétiquement arrachées de la voix mélodieuse de l'Archange. Les murs se referment sur lui, il relit autour de lui les mots qui brillent. Il relit autour de lui une histoire, des mots en anglais dans un langage qu'il lui est totalement hermétique et qu'il peut pourtant lire. Il ne connaît plus que la voix contre son crâne.  
>Il monte sur les meubles et la table, s'attaque au plafond.<br>Pour le chant d'un Archange qui fait vibrer tout son être intensément. Faute de répondre à l'appel qui lui ordonnerait presque de rejoindre les troupes angéliques – mais où, comment, quand – il se contente de transcrire, la rage et la joie au ventre, la chanson d'un mort trop humain.  
><em>Humanity…<br>_

~O~

" La fin est proche ! "  
>Tu marches dans les rues, maintenant. Le bar a fermé ses portes, mais tu ne te sens pas d'humeur à remonter. Chuck t'a ruiné le moral et l'envie de pioncer. Bien sûr, tu pourrais demander à Castiel de partir ou de t'assommer. Histoire d'avoir un bon sommeil de plomb.<br>Histoire de pas te réveiller.  
>Tu marches dans les rues, tard. Il y a toujours ces fous, au coin des rues, en pleine nuit. Ces fous qui veulent faire avaler l'urgence de la situation divine – archangélique, tu dirais. Dieu, il a foutu le camp et s'en fout de l'état du camp – à une foule de personnes incrédules.<br>Tu aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, d'ailleurs ces pseudos dingues sont en fait si éclairés. Peut-être parce que le Paradis n'est sensé n'ouvrir ses portes qu'aux êtres vertueux, pauvres, le chas d'une aiguille blablabla.

La fin est proche, ouais. Pour l'Humanité en laquelle tu doutes un peu. Elle ferait pleurer les anges, avec ce visage. Les rues qui coulent de stupre et de douleur, l'alcool qui dégouline avec la luxure et la paresse tout le long des façades de maison. Le monde vomit continuellement ce que ton espèce a de pire et tu veux la sauver.  
>Mais tout ça, en fait, tu le vois pas.<br>Ou tu le crois pas.

Tu ris, en regardant le ciment et le béton dans la lumière de la lune. Tout parait paisible, par ici. Tu t'appuies contre un mur collant de défauts humains – dos à lui, tu y adhères et l'acceptes, refuses de le voir – et tu regardes en l'air. Quelques passages de la Bible te reviennent par bribes débridées dans ton état d'ébriété.  
>Tu verras, Dean, tu verras.<br>Cours et caches-toi.  
>Mais tu restes là.<p>

_Run and hide there's fire in the sky…_

~O~

"Humanity, Humanity…."  
>Castiel tourne en rond dans ces paroles, assis sur le lit. Les mots deviennent lentement illisibles et irrésistibles. L'attrait de ce que l'on ne connaît pas, même les anges apprennent à ressentir ça. Humanity, Humanity. Pourquoi un archange serait-il obsédé par l'Humanité ? Pourquoi chanterait-il cela ?<p>

" Cass ? J'suis rent-bordel de merde. "  
>Les mots sont justes. T'en crois pas tes yeux.<br>Un ange en trench coat noir. Et sur les murs, noirs de suie, noir de nuit –d'un noir fade comparé à la voûte céleste – sur le sol, sur l'instant et sur les meubles, de partout, un gigantesque mot couleur chambre – comment définir autrement la couleur ? – se détache.  
>Humanity.<p>

" … On va avoir du mal à expliquer tout ça. "

~O~

Ca vous prend exactement trois heures pour tout nettoyer. Pour rendre à la chambre ses couleurs fadasses, pour réveiller Castiel de sa transe – Humanity, l'Humanité vaut-elle une chambre noire pour se développer ? Même pas sûr qu'il comprenne la blague – et pour t'offrir un effondrement bien mérité.  
>Vous avez laissé le plafond noirci, encore un peu. Parce que les mots ressemblent à des étoiles.<br>Vous avez laissé le trench-coat de Cass noir. Parce que lui aussi est une étoile.  
>Assis côte à côte, tu regardes dans ses yeux, ses yeux bleus qui reflètent une explosion constante. Mais aussi de la douleur, de la confusion et un peu de vie. Trop de vie.<br>Une gigantesque supernova bleue prête à exploser pour vous engloutir tout deux.  
><em><br>__In your eyes I'm staring at the end of time  
>Nothing can change us<br>No one can save us from ourselves…  
><em>Et vous savez que chacun sera la perte de l'autre.

~O~

Dehors le soleil pointe. Castiel a nettoyé son manteau et te surveille qui range tes affaires. L'Humanité peut bien continuer d'exister. Toi aussi tu vas continuer. A la fin de la journée, encore une fois, tu sais que tu ne seras plus qu'une goutte de pluie, un nombre et même pas un nom. Ou peut-être l'inverse à l'autre bout de l'Univers – pour peu qu'il ne se foute pas de toi -. Vous sortez du motel, très élégamment. Mangez en vitesse, rejoignez Bébé, presque une routine, maintenant pour vous deux seuls. Ton téléphone chargé au fond de ta poche – s'en fout du cancer en plein Apocalypse. Non, en fait, tu t'en branles tout court-. Et tu le tâtes, incertain de si tu dois le sortir ou non.  
>Dans un léger soupir, tu cèdes.<br>Sauf que Sam ne répond pas.  
>Alors ce sont les insultes réfrénées, la grimace crispée et le téléphone au fond de la poche à nouveau alors que tu te décides d'aller rouler un peu. Tu reviendras, de toute manière.<p>

~O~

_"_Castiel ?  
>- Oui, Dean ? "<br>Tu souris, attrapant ta veste pour l'enfiler.  
>"J'ai décidé d'croire encore plus en l'Humanité. "<br>Quitte à la quitter.

_Humanity  
>Goodbye<br>Goodbye..._


	10. Make It Real

Bonjour et bienvenue sur SOTR.

Quoi, vous attendiez un jeu de mots pourri ? Eh bah non. Je dédie ce chapitre à une certaine personne nommée ... Euh... Elle ? L ? Aile ? Enfin bref, elle se reconnaîtra.  
>Et elle apprendra que j'avais la flemme de lui finir son OS pour l'instant aussi.<em> Je suis une méchante.<em>

_..._

_NE PAS CROIRE LES ITALIQUES._

Bonne lecture, merci de laisser une review (s'il vous plait, je vois le compteur monter et j'ai aucun retour, ça me frustre pire que d'avoir une vidéo youtube qui coupe en plein milieu. ) si ça ne vous embête pas trop !

(Plus de notes d'auteur en fin de page.)

* * *

><p><em>You can always trust your inner feelings<br>'Cause they always tell the truth..._

On a souvent tendance à sous-estimer l'importance des sensations. Oh, pas ce que l'on ressent par exemple devant une part de tarte, non, mais bel et bien ce que l'on ressent au fond de nous. Le petit frisson qui débute dans le creux de la gorge – presque contre la nuque-, remonte avant de s'épanouir en suivant la jugulaire et la courbe des épaules pour mourir sur les omoplates et retomber en coulées froides le long de la colonne vertébrale par exemple. Les picots qui vous font vous retourner, parce que vous avez l'impression que quelqu'un vous fixe. Le visage tourné vers vous de la personne assise à côté dans la voiture, à la limite de votre champ de vision. Vous croyez voir ses yeux, qu'elle vous fixe. Mais lorsque vous vous tournez, modifiez à peine votre position vous remarquez qu'elle n'a jamais détaché son regard de la route.  
>On a souvent, bien trop souvent, tendance à sous-estimer ces réactions naturelles et à ne pas leur donner de sens. Ce qui est une belle connerie.<p>

Aussi, quand Castiel – profil impassible qui se dessine au coin de ton œil droit, il doit te fixer, c'est la seule solution possible – ouvre la bouche et que ton corps se raidit sur le siège, tu sais parfaitement que c'est pas bon signe. L'impression subite d'être un homme à vif, l'air qui effleure ta peau est plus frais, non ? Tes vêtements pèsent leur poids de crasse et d'usure sur tes épaules, la ceinture de sécurité te scie les hanches et ton souffle s'est réduit à un filet d'air.  
>Ton corps sait, à contrecoeur, ce qu'il va se dire. Tous des devins par notre enveloppe charnelle, au final ?<p>

« Dean… Tu devrais l'appeler. »  
>Et allez, tu t'y attendais.<br>« Déjà, on va chercher de l'essence dans cette ville paumée.  
>- Tu devrais vraiment. »<br>Soupir.

« Non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre le bordel avec ce groupe, et… »  
>Et quoi, Dean ?<br>Et quoi, hein ?  
>A la radio, volume minimum, les infos défilent à une lenteur exaspérante. Rien de mieux à écouter, on ne peut pas vivre coupé du monde juste parce qu'il parait qu'on est responsable d'une grosse partie de ce qui nous tombe sur la tête.<br>Non, pas le ciel.

« Et regarder si l'Apocalypse s'est calmée toute seule, tant que j'y suis. Tu sais, on peut tous croire à des trucs qui arriveront jamais. »

~O~

Deux bornes plus tard, station-essence. Pompe, l'alcool noir coule à flots au creux du ventre de la femme affamée dans une odeur gasolée exquise. Le parfum dans l'air de la gomme des pneus chauffés sur l'asphalte autour de toi, associé à la senteur du carburant te racontent une histoire. Elles te parlent des milliers de kilomètres parcourus, des centaines de villes visitées. Des petits détails sur la route empruntée plus tôt. Elles te disent que le chemin est encore long avant que se tourne la dernière page de cette épopée.  
>Et t'espères de tout cœur qu'elle n'est pas écrite. D'une main tu tiens le biberon-pistolet de pompe pour remplir l'Impala et de l'autre tu joues avec le clapet de ton téléphone portable – ton <em>cellulaire<em>, comme le roman. Mauvais souvenirs. Sûr qu'un jour vous aurez à vous dépatouiller avec quelque chose du genre. Bref – en hésitant.  
>Comme dans les séries de midinettes de treize ans. J'appelle, j'appelle pas ? Calme toi, Dean, à la fin ! C'est juste ton frère.<br>Et tu croises le regard de Castiel, assis à la place passager. La vie n'est plus qu'un pari risqué, après tout.

_If you take life as a crazy gamble  
>Throw your dice take your chance<em>…

Le téléphone vibre entre tes doigts, soudainement. Si soudainement que tu manques de le lâcher. Tu prends déjà le risque de l'ouvrir, le coller à ton oreille en rangeant la pompe, tout le tralala devenu automatisme avec le temps. Les tribulations de Dean Winchester à la pompe à essence, même si on lui a déjà dit des milliers de fois que ça pouvait tout faire exploser il en a rien à foutre.  
>Tu t'éloignes quand même, histoire de limiter les risques.<p>

« Allô ?  
>- Dean ? »<br>Ecoute ton corps. Instantanément une onde électrique passe dans tes oreilles, ta joue et le bout de tes doigts. Tu as froid, tes orteils se recroquevillent légèrement au fond de tes chaussures. Malgré le sévère mal de crâne que ta nuit blanche t'a filé, tu as l'impression de percevoir soudainement tout ce qu'il se passe à l'autre bout de la ligne.  
>De percevoir le souffle de ton frangin, de l'imaginer allongé tranquillement, <em>sans un remord<em> sur un canapé ou ailleurs…  
>Ecoute ton corps, Dean.<br>Il te dit de lui être attentif.

~O~

« Sam.  
>- Ca va ? »<br>_Aussi bien que si t'annonçais à un chef de famille que son gosse se shoote et nique tout ce qui bouge y compris le clebs et la pute du coin…  
>Oh attends, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.<br>_« On fait avec. Et toi ?  
>- On va bien. »<br>Derrière le nous, il y a un « Lui et moi » que tu n'es pas sûr d'apprécier.  
>« Super. A plus !<br>- Non, attends ! »  
>Tu tranches, le bout de tes doigts gelés décollent déjà le petit appareil de ton oreille.<br>« Sam, j'te rappelle quand je suis de retour en ville, pas sur le point de faire péter une station service. »  
>Tu lui coupes au nez. On paye, on se casse.<br>Castiel n'a pas bougé.

~O~

« Que faisons-nous ?  
>- On va aller surveiller nos potes metalleux, écoute. »<br>Assis à coté de toi, Castiel a la tête penchée. Peut-être pense-t-il, peut-être hallucines-tu, peut-être veut-il te faire halluciner sur tes pensées. Toujours est-il que tu ne veux que la réalité.  
>Vous retournez d'où vous venez. Contre ton artère fémorale – tu le sens, rappelles-toi combien ton corps sait vraiment ce que tu ignores – pulse ton portable. La promesse de parler avec Sam fait bouillonner ton sang. Littéralement, tu veux dire. Tu sens des petites cloques se former dans le liquide lourd qui coule le long de tes veines.<br>Des bulles qui courent pendant que tu roules jusqu'à la salle de concert où l'on vous attend… Non, en fait on vous attend pas. Et donc ?  
>C'est toujours apprécié, les surprises.<p>

Tu gares bébé. Castiel ne bouge toujours pas. Tu sors de la voiture. Il ne bouge pas. Alors tu tapes contre la vitre –doucement, quand même – et tu l'appelles un peu plus fort.  
>Tout ça pour te retrouver gratifié d'un regard bleu acier perçant qui s'ancre dans le tien et d'une tête qui se secoue légèrement.<br>« Appelle Sam. Je vais voir là-bas. »  
>Tout ça pour que tes yeux s'agrandissent quand une seconde plus tard le siège est vide.<p>

~ O~

_Did you ever have a secret yearning  
>Don't you know it could come true…<em>

L'Ange du Jeudi – ça tombe bien, on est jeudi – croise ses doigts un tiers de seconde avant de pousser la porte d'acier grise et taguée de l'entrée des artistes: la principale est fermée à cette heure là. Son trench-coat flotte presque dans l'air irréel du couloir. Linoléum miel et cire d'oreille, couleur au demeurant fort peu agréable, murs grisés et portes de bois identiques alignées. La poussière flotte dans un rayon de soleil, et au loin à l'autre bout du couloir des notes résonnent.  
>Le couloir est sombre.<br>Ombre et lumière.  
>Castiel n'a pas peur du noir comme tout être normalement sensé. Non. Il a appris, bien plus jeune, que l'obscurité permettait de mettre en valeur les choses qu'on souhaitait cacher. Il avance, les pans de son manteau reflétant presque les rayons lumineux autour. Il avance sans rien voir.<br>Parce que la lumière l'aveugle.  
>Il se souvient du paradis… C'est presque récurrent, ces derniers temps. Peut-être l'air ?<p>

Le long du couloir, à mesure que ses pas sur le lino rythment un cœur qui bat –le monde est un immense corps trop bien réglé qui se trahit et nous dit la vérité- il voit scintiller des ailes. Sept paires d'ailes de couleurs flamboyantes, six autres dans les mêmes tons mais plus pâles. Il peut même les compter et les nommer.  
>Ce sont ses frères.<br>Ce sont ses poursuivants maintenant.

Ce sont ses frères. Des plumes d'or semblent voltiger autour de Cas' – _Gabriel_, songe-t-il – et dériver lentement vers l'acier métallique d'un ange au nom oublié. Peut-être Lui.  
>Ou peut-être pas.<p>

L'air est chargé de l'ozone caractéristique des anges, le monde tangue. Castiel avance, écrase des plumes sous ses pieds. Des plumes grises, des plumes dorées. Des jaunes, un vrai jaune soleil comme l'astre en été et puis un autre jaune un peu plus pâle tel le ciel qui commence à faner des rouges éclatants fleurissent sous ses semelles, larmes de coquelicots qui meurent en un jour et se transforment en boulettes duveteuses sang séché. Couleur regret passé.  
>Le bleu azur et le bleu roi étiolé de nuages, le vert d'eau et le vert étincelant. Le vert yeux de Dean, teinte unique.<br>Et le blanc pur, intransigeant.  
>Le blanc du Régent.<p>

Toutes les couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel explosent sous lui comme des milliers de vitraux d'église brisés en tessons multicolores. Combien étaient-ils, alors que lui n'était qu'un enfant, là-haut dans le paradis ? Combien étaient-ils à vouloir arpenter le sol de la terre où la dernière bataille aurait lieu ?  
>Combien sont morts, aujourd'hui, combien ont laissé leurs plumes glisser sous les pieds de Castiel ?<p>

« Pardon. »  
>Combien sont morts alors qu'il se décide juste à vivre ?<br>Combien sont morts pour qu'il se décide à vivre.

_Now's the time to set wheels turning  
>To open up your life for you …<em>

~O~

Ombre et lumière,  
>Un parolier écrit.<br>Lumière et ombre.  
>La porte s'ouvre et lui…<br>Lui il sourit.

~O~

« Castiel ! C'est ça ? »  
>Oui, c'est ça. Cas' hoche la tête pendant que la plus petite fille du groupe – yeux argentés, yeux lundi. Selen, il semble. Selemble, insane. Pas de sens. Elle a une guitare à la main, des partitions devant elle. Les autres –un à la batterie, un à la basse, un au chant, classiquement classique – offrent un simple hochement de tête.<br>« De retour parmi nous ? »  
>Vagues explications. Il veut les observer dans leur milieu – qu'est-ce que Cassy ment bien, tout de même – et son collègue arrivera plus tard. Les jeunes semblent s'en accommoder et il reste debout dans un coin de la scène.<br>Il pourrait figurer un arbre, tiens.  
>Si leur chanson parle d'un arbre.<p>

~O~

« Dean, écoutes-moi… »  
>De ton côté, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que tu es pendu au téléphone avec ton frangin, à retenir les engueulades et les possibles insultes que tu pourrais lui envoyer à la figure. Terminées, tes bonnes résolutions de croire en l'Humanité ? C'était quoi, le coup d'une soirée ?<br>« Sam. Pour la dixième fois, c'est pas que tu te fasses un connard qui te chie des nuages et porte une robe dans ses moments de loisirs…  
>- C'est une toge, crétin, assène la voix étouffée de Gabriel en arrière-plan.<br>- Ta gueule toi. »

Tu commences à voir rouge.  
>« Sam, t'as dix heures. Pas une de plus. Fais un choix. Lui ou moi. »<br>_As you know there's always good and evil  
>Make your choice don't be blind…<em>

Mais tu sais tout ça. Tu sais le bien et le mal. Sauf que t'es aveuglé par ta rage.  
>Et alors ?<br>_There's a whole new world to find…_

_~O~_

Ombre et lumière. Lumière des yeux de Castiel sur la scène noircie, sur le rideau non loin, sur le bruit d'un stylo bille bleu qui court le long d'une feuille de papier, comme les larmes coulent comme l'encre continue de s'étaler.  
>Un pas ou deux. Ombre et lumière.<br>Lumière.  
>Obscurité.<p>

« Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais. »  
>Et dans l'obscurité les traits de l'homme lui semblent douloureux. Il voudrait que ce soit vrai.<br>Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que je connais.  
>Quelqu'un mort dont la renaissance devrait être vraie.<p>

« Je vous ai déjà vu. »  
>Vous me rappelez un frère que j'ai perdu.<p>

_Make it real not fantasy…_

* * *

><p><em>La petite note d'Auteur en italique à la fin c'est pour vous avertir qu'on a dépassé la moitié -environ- de la fanfic, et que je suis heureuse quand même de voir qu'on est à 3 vues des 1000 à 20h20 le 1er Octobre.<br>Allez, à la revoyure.  
>(et là vous pouvez croire les italiques.)<br>_


	11. But The Best for You

Yo, tout le monde.  
>Bon, rien à dire, si ce n'est que je ne sais même pas qui me lit encore... M'enfin, c'est fun de publier.<br>Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

><p><em>Let me tell you something…<br>_

Petit retour en arrière sur le passé pas si lointain, retour dirigé par Dean Winchester en personne qui a encore un peu du mal à se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Tu as refermé, claqué ton portable au nez de Sam et tu es désormais appuyé contre ta voiture.  
>Ta voiture… Pour ne pas dire ta douce, ta moitié, ton Bébé comme tu adores l'appeler. Peut-être la seule femme de ta vie qui ne t'abandonnera jamais. Enfin, ça c'est ce que tu espères. Une femme-voiture, brillante et éclatante. Une femme à conduire, une voiture à aimer. Lovedrive, Scorpions.<br>Finalement, il est étrange de voir combien ce groupe te berce. Faut dire qu'ils sont assez… Etrange. Leurs chansons trouvent un écho presque parfait dans ce que vous vivez, Bébé et toi… Et Sam, bon, et Sam. Les aventures de vous trois, Castiel en plus – bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'apprécier plus que ça les voyages en automobile, hein – sur la route. Scorpions.  
>Lovedrive.<br>Mais après tout, tu es le meilleur pour La conduire.

Oh, ce n'est pas de la prétention, hein ! Alors que tu effleures le capot rutilant à la lumière du soleil du bout de tes doigts – et manques de te brûler, elle est d'une chaleur insupportable, comme la braise – de celle qui mène ta vie le long de ton autoroute vers l'Enfer – puisque tu dois y terminer, c'est écrit. Homme vertueux ou une autre merde comme ça – tu sais parfaitement que tu es le seul capable de combler les désirs de cette Femme insatiable. Tu sais que tu es le seul capable d'exaucer les rêves et les demandes de son être dormant qui se repose et bronze au soleil. L'étincelle de ses rétroviseurs latéraux comme deux grands lacs de mercure liquide éclatant, deux gigantesques et magnifiques yeux éclairés par une âme pure. Plus pure que la tienne.

Son corps noir, félin et indomptable dont le ronronnement se tait pour le moment, ressemble à un gros chat étendu de tout son long au soleil ses jantes figurent quatre griffes d'argent. La bête dort encore, même si dans la lumière cette dernière semble respirer, et vivre ! De la paume de la main sur son museau noirci, tu caresses et lui signales de se rendormir. Dors, Bébé, dors.  
>Dors, je suis là.<p>

Tu secoues la tête.  
>Tu voulais faire un sommaire de ce qu'il s'était passé, non ? Bah ça semble assez compromis, jusque là. Un chat dangereux au repos, les griffes rétractées, en guise de voiture, ta rage évaporée parce que tu câlinerais presque ledit chat et tu as tout oublié.<br>Pour ton résumé, franchement, t'es mal barré.

Tu la regarderais bien dormir longtemps, très longtemps. Elle pourrait être morte, elle aussi. Mais pas tant que t'es là. Non, pas tant que t'es là. Appuyé contre le corps endormi de ta belle, tu tripotes nerveusement le portable.  
>Ah. La haine et la peur reviennent. Tu vois. Dès que tu tentes de te souvenir, tout de suite, elles reviennent. Insidieuses, déroutantes. En même temps, il y a de quoi.<br>Ca fait quoi, cinq jours environ ? Que vous êtes partis, Cass et toi, à la poursuite d'un groupe, faute de mieux. Quatre jours que ton frère t'a balancé à la figure qu'il voulait coucher avec un archange…  
>Non, qu'il couchait avec un archange. Rien que l'idée te donne envie de gerber.<br>T'es sûr que Chuck t'écoutes et sait que tu vas dégobiller.  
>Ah, mais Dean, si seulement tu savais ce que Chuck fait ….<p>

~O~

_In the darkness of the room  
>I'm leaning back against the wall…<em>

"Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu."  
>Les mots se posent, simplement. Constatation de l'ange du Jeudi, au trench-coat couvert de suie de graphite –toujours ? Oui toujours. – alors qu'il regarde Cassiel – copieur de prénom – assis à une table, dans l'ombre. Un stylo bic bleu, simple et précis pour l'écriture, la mine continue de courir sur le papier. Des mots se tracent. D'un bleu Castiel. D'un bleu ciel, et Castiel le regarde faire.<br>Il n'a pas l'impression de voir la bouche du jeune écrivain bouger quand il lui répond, alors qu'il l'_entend_ distinctement.

" Ah oui ? Je te rappelle qui ?  
>- Un de mes frères.<br>- Je suis trop vieux pour être ton frère. "

Sourire poli.

" As-tu des questions ? résonne la voix – mais il est sûr de ne rien voir, le petit ange en trench –  
>- Depuis quand écrivez-vous ici… ? "<p>

Voilà. La question, exactement exacte, qu'il fallait poser. Tout est une affaire de durée. Castiel attend. Mais ce que Castiel attend, Castiel ne l'_entend_ pas vraiment. La pièce est silencieuse, l'arrière-scène si il peut se permettre ce néologisme plutôt. Les 'grattes' – Comme tu dirais, mais tu n'es pas là – des musiciens font résonner sur la scène leurs notes qui s'enchaînent.  
>La musique du moment.<p>

" Est-ce que ça t'intéresse vraiment, Castiel ? "  
>Une question silencieuse – <em>muette – <em>qui restera sans réponse. Agrippé aux pans de son trench-coat, l'ange ne sait pas quoi répondre.

~O~

Des vêtements s'empilent sur un lit, sagement pliés. Il y a là quantité de chemises, jeans de toutes les couleurs – naturelles, noirs et blancs, voire rouge _flashy_ et rose bonbon – et sous-vêtements indéniablement masculins. Le lit en lui-même semble avoir été dévasté – oreillers jetés au sol, draps qui partent dans tous les sens – et s'il n'y avait pas la pile, propre et fraiche, en plein milieu, on pourrait se demander honnêtement quand une personne y a dormi pour la dernière fois. La chambre est une pièce blanche, illuminée par un soleil qui coule ses rais de lumière indolents sur le plancher.  
>Un rire résonne, dans un coin de la pièce.<br>" Tu vois, Sam, pas de robe ! "

Gabriel. Encore et toujours Gabriel. Si un rire au monde a le pouvoir de vous figer sur place, de vous empêcher de vous mouvoir en prévision de choses qui risquent très rapidement de vous _péter à la gueule_ – pour reprendre Ton expression, même si tu ne sais pas, tu es toujours à caresser ta voiture – si un rire a la force de faire se dresser sur votre nuque vos petits poils fins, les cheveux sur vos têtes et les sourcils sur votre front, c'est bien le rire de Gabriel. Une sonorité unique.  
>Une sonorité qui nique tout.<p>

" Bravo, Gabriel. Je suis fier de toi. "  
>Sam sourit, dans un coin de la pièce. Il est l'instigateur de ce rangement, de cette pile éclatante et <em>propre<em> sur le lit de l'archange. Tout ça parce que son frère l'a énervé. Alors quand il est énervé, il range. Ou il tape dans des choses : assez sanguin comme comportement – _haha, _ tu dirais. Mais arrêtes de te prendre pour la star de cette histoire, tu n'en es qu'un personnage. Et t'es pas là. – .  
>Il avance un peu, pour regarder Gabe – son Gabe. Le possessif est important. Peut-être que lui ne le trahira pas – assis nonchalamment sur un canapé. Même si une boule subsiste dans son cœur (« Sammy, j'te donne dix heures »), il tente de la faire passer au second plan.<p>

" Je sais, je sais. Tout le monde m'adore. Que veux-tu, la célébrité du prénom…  
>- Mouais. Je n'appellerai pas un enfant Gabriel, n'empêche. "<br>L'œil de l'ange s'allume.  
>" Tu veux des gamins, Sammy ? Je peux t'en faire, si tu veux. Tout plein de petits Nephilims… "<p>

La conception de ce qu'il faut faire ou pas a toujours été quelque chose de très vague chez Gabriel.

" Merci, je vais passer mon tour…  
>- Dommage. "<p>

L'Humain rejoint le Surnaturel. Un baiser, une étreinte, la preuve que deux mondes peuvent cohabiter même alors que la Fin commence à frapper à la porte de l'Univers.

" Gabriel…  
>- Oui ?<br>- Tu me promets de pas partir ? "

_ You must know by now  
>I won't let you down…<em>

~O~

"Parles-moi de ton frère."  
>Murmures, chuchotis. Roulement du stylo-bille, stylo bic, qui court après une file de mots et de rimes filles. Rimes féminines, certes, mais rimes tout de même.<br>" Celui auquel vous ressemblez ? "  
><em>Précisément.<em>

~O~

Tu t'étais glissé sans bruit dans la salle de concert. Un sifflement agacé, chansonnette au bout des lèvres, tu avais cherché du regard et des mots Castiel. Les quatre musiciens t'avaient souri, accueillis avec joie quasiment. Dire qu'ils avaient célébré ton retour te rendrait déjà bien assez – trop – prétentieux. Et tu n'es pas prétentieux. En jetant un coup d'œil autour, tu avais pu constater qu'ils étaient en tenue « civile ». Pas plus de maquillage que nécessaire, toujours ce même air de famille ( Addams ? ) et ce visage générique. Seuls les yeux – argent, émeraude, soleil et nuit – te permettent de les nommer. Ils t'avaient rapidement appris qu'ils allaient partir – le concert avait finalement été annulé par la municipalité. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, et leur 'chef' Cassiel désirait repartir au plus tôt. Rejoindre la prochaine date de la tournée. – et ce soir ils devaient avoir mis les voiles.  
>T'avais demandé où était Castiel.<br>Et maintenant tu le voyais, debout dans la lumière, à parler à l'ombre.  
>Lumière et obscurité.<p>

~O~

" Il s'appelait … " Les noms n'ont aucune importance. Castiel a les yeux dans le vague, le crâne dans un étau – toujours cet appel, insidieux, qui lui vrille les tempes et l'âme – et les doigts dans ses poches. " Et depuis ma naissance, nous vivions ensemble. Il était mon grand frère, quelqu'un sur qui je pouvais compter sans problème. "  
>Et alors ?<p>

" Nous n'avions pas vraiment de lien de parenté. C'était plus comme une filiation morale et intellectuelle, comme… "  
>Comme deux âmes-sœurs, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser.<br>" Comme deux êtres destinés. "  
>Et ton cœur se serre à cette pensée.<p>

" Il n'était pas le plus sage de notre fratrie. Nous étions bien trop nombreux, et le nombre entraîne souvent des bêtises ou des actes involontaires… "  
>" J'ai grandi auprès de lui. Lorsque mon aîné – notre aîné – a … Fugué, il était là pour me consoler. Pour m'apprendre à marcher, à parler. "<br>A voler. A rire et à sourire. A courir après Raphaël pour lui prendre des pansements et se les coller sur les ailes.

" Et il te manque ?  
>- Beaucoup. "<p>

Les archanges savent chanter, et l'âme des anges pleurer. Aucune émotion ne s'accroche au visage de Castiel alors qu'il finit son histoire.  
>" Il me manque parce qu'il est mort. "<br>Et tu fuis, sans un bruit.

~O~

_And I step outside the door (step outside the door)  
>Blinded by a million lights…<em>

Les lumières de la scène t'éblouissent bien trop. Tu titubes et tu chancelles, t'appuies contre un mur dans les rires des quatre joueurs. La voix ensorcelante de la petite fredonne.  
>« <em>In the valley of the fools… Another day went by so fast… »<em>

~O~

"Gabriel…"  
><em>Oui, Sammy ?<em>  
>"On devrait le rejoindre."<br>_Mais c'est lui ou moi._  
>" Je sais. "<br>_Et alors, ton choix ?  
><em>" C'est vous. "

****~O~

****" Merci, Cassiel. "  
>Ca le libère, le petit ange. Des années qu'il avait ce cadavre sur la conscience. Des années qu'il pensait devoir oublier B…, tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, tous leurs souvenirs – <em>que la joie<em>, songe-t-il,_ pas la douleur ni le manque. Pas la peur de ne jamais le revoir. _Que la joie de le savoir aux côtés de Père pour l'éternité.  
>C'est ça, d'avoir une famille trop compliquée. M'enfin faut dire, Dean, la tienne n'est pas mal non plus.<p>

" De rien. "  
>L'écrivain, parolier, se redresse lentement et rebouche son stylo. Le capuchon bleu sombre est mordillé de coups de dents irréguliers, et il en manque un bout : si bien que lorsqu'il le range dans la poche sur son torse, contre son cœur – c'est vous dire l'importante que Cassiel apporte à l'écriture, dans sa vie – on peut le voir dépasser d'une manière ridicule.<br>" Suis-moi. J'ai des choses à donner à ton … Ami reporter et à toi-même. "  
>L'hésitation ne trompe pas.<p>

Le brun au manteau beige suit le griffonneur rimailleur, un peu chamboulé. Trop de sentiments, pour lui qui n'était pas sûr d'en éprouver.  
>L'échange qui suit entre un Dean perdu est court et dénué de sens. Comme quoi ils seraient très heureux de les revoir prochainement, qu'ils espèrent avoir un bon article – alors que, t'es honnête avec toi-même (pour une fois), tu n'es pas du genre à bien écrire – et qu'ils glissent dans vos poches des billets pour le prochain concert.<br>Dans la ville à quarante bornes d'ici.

~O~

" Castiel ? tu l'interroges, une fois sortis, les rectangles blancs et roses entre vos doigts indécis.  
>- Oui, Dean ?<br>- Tu crois vraiment qu'on doit y aller ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est ce que nous avons. "<br>Et puis nous.  
>Nous nous avons nous, tu voudrais répondre. Mais vu que ça sonne trop cliché, tu te tais.<p>

_There's nothin' else that we have got…  
><em>

_~O~_

Plus de rires, plus de piles de linge sur le lit. Un lit parfaitement fait, une valise rutilante – achetée pour l'occasion – et Sam anxieux qui regarde Gabriel. Il a peur, oui. Il a peur que Dean soit contre, il a peur que Dean le haïsse. Il a peur de le perdre, mais il sait que depuis longtemps Dean est perdu.  
>" Restons encore un peu, ce n'est pas si loin. "<br>Restons encore un peu…  
>A la radio, Scorpions joue. C'est une chaleur musicale qui intègre le corps de tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. C'est une chaleur qui rapproche les deux. Restons encore un peu au sein de ce monde que l'on veut deviner, de ce monde que l'on veut devenir.<br>Laisse-moi devenir ce que l'on veut être. Un seul être sans visage maintenant s'envisage.

" Gabe ? "  
>Murmure étouffé.<br>" Je t'aime. "

_But our love is like a rock…_

~O~

La nuit commence à tomber. Ca fait cinq heures que tu attends une réponse de Sam, cinq heures que vous êtes de retour au motel. Castiel attend à tes cotés. Tu attends, lui aussi. Tu veux quoi.  
>Tu attends Sam. Il reste quatre heures, à peu près. Quatre heures avant qu'il ne se rende, te laisse à jamais.<br>Et tout compte fait, cette idée te fait peur.  
>Parce que pour lui, tu sais quelque chose.<p>

Pour lui, tu sais tout. Tu le connais depuis qu'il est né, tu le connais plus que tout. Malgré les morts, malgré vos pertes communes – malgré sa défection, le fait qu'il ne sache plus se retrouver dans sa vie et dans ses relations – tu connais ton frère.  
><em>Don't you agree that one thing is true … ?<em>**  
><strong>Castiel te regarde t'allonger sur le lit. Et reporte son attention dehors.**  
><strong>Tu fermes les yeux alors que tu t'endors**.**

_I'm not the best…_**  
><strong>Non ça c'est sûr, Sammy, je ne suis pas le meilleur…  
><em>But the best for you.<em>


	12. Maybe I, Maybe You

Yoooo, tout le monde. Bienvenue, rebienvenue sur SOTR. Vous connaissez la chanson, maintenant. Bonne lecture, si possible déposez une petite review après, ravie de vous avoir offert une lecture plus ou moins intéressante.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I, maybe you<br>Can make a change to the world…  
><em>**  
><strong>Au fond, qu'est-ce qui fait une bonne histoire ? Cette question, de nombreuses personnes se la sont posées, dont un ange terré au fin fond d'un hôtel-casino et une personne ruinée par la vie. Une personne qui s'appelle Chuck. Cette question, vous-même vous vous l'êtes posée, un jour ou l'autre. Même toi, Dean, tu te l'es déjà posée.  
>Assis sur un nuage, étrangement calme et serein, tu regardes Castiel sautiller autour de toi avec une petite lyre et des couches.<br>Attends un peu, quand même.  
>Y a un problème, là, non ?<br>T'es sûr de rêver, alors tu arraches des morceaux de nuages. Sûr de rêver, comme tu es sûr qu'il te faudra sans doute sauter dans le vide bientôt.

Les rêves sont un univers particulier : bulles suspendues au dessus de la tête de certains, enfoncées profondément au fond de la mer ou bien écarlates entre des langues de feu et de magma. Ils n'en restent pas moins des mondes privés, des antres privilégiés où tout devient possible. Et pour toi ?  
>Toi, la tienne, elle te situe dans ta chambre. Pas se situe, mais te situe, en temps que personnage principal du rêve. Elle te situe dans ta chambre, une fois tombé du nuage. Elle te situe avec Castiel, toujours lui. Ton frère n'est pas là – la colère brûlante ne coule plus dans tes veines. Plutôt de la tristesse. La tristesse qui sèche le fond de la gorge et fait remonter cette salive dans tes yeux – mais l'ange est là.<br>L'ange est là.  
>Littéralement. Tu vois deux grandes ailes duveteuses s'étendre autour de vous et brosser les murs décolorés de leurs pointes. Tu vois, te demandes bien un instant si tes yeux ne sont pas entrain de brûler dans tes orbites et si tu ne vas pas agoniser.<br>Non.

Tu voudrais t'approcher, les toucher. Tu voudrais suivre du bout des doigts chaque nervure, voir en quoi elles sont réellement faites. A part celles, détachées, que vous avez dans le coffre de l'Impala, bien scellées sous deux ou trois tonnes de flingues et de cartouches – tout un arsenal de contrebandiers, si jamais on a besoin d'une comparaison – tu n'en as jamais vu, jamais.  
>Alors tu voudrais te lever, et les toucher. Pas uniquement parce qu'elles appartiennent à Castiel, non. Mais aussi parce qu'elles sont comme un but à atteindre, un propre rêve dans le rêve.<br>Un rêve…  
>Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se mettent à tomber par terre. Etrangement, tu vois Castiel pleurer.<br>Etrangement, tu as aussi envie de chialer.

~O~

Assis sur le lit en face, Castiel regarde dans le vide. Il n'a pas conscience de ta présence en temps que rêve, et c'est tant mieux. Tu le regardes, tu regardes ses ailes tomber doucement en cendres. Tu te demandes si c'est ta faute. Tu te demandes si c'est pour toi qu'elles tombent, ses plumes, ses douces et délicates plumes. Tu te demandes franchement si, à cause de ton existence, de tout ce qu'il a renié en ton nom, si à cause de ton être lui-même tu lui imposes un silence sur la douleur.  
>Tu ne peux pas bouger du lit, tes membres ne te répondent pas. Pourtant qu'est-ce que tu aimerais t'approcher de lui, poser ta main sur son épaule. Juste lui dire un mot.<br>Juste lui dire que t'es là pour l'aider, qu'tu le sauveras pour elles. Pour elles… Pour Ailes.  
>Sauf que c'est con, ça t'fait pitié. T'es pas sûr que Cass puisse comprendre combien t'es désolé.<p>

" Cass… " Tu croasses. Tu vois les mots sortir de ta bouche, comme de la buée en hiver. Il n'a pas l'air de bouger, mais tu le vois frémir. Tu retentes un coup. Le prénom bute entre tes lèvres, a du mal à sortir, et tu finis par le cracher. Le a bute sur la bordure de tes lèvres, et les s écorchent la peau fragile. Tu vois le mot flotter autour de toi, avancer vers Castiel lentement. Cass, dis Cass… Entends-moi.  
>Dis, Cass, d'puis quand il fait si froid ?<br>Mais le surnom n'atteint pas les oreilles de l'ange. Cass…  
>Tu tends la main vers lui.<br>Sans la bouger.

Et tu tentes d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un mot pour lui lancer. Pour savoir ce qu'il fait.  
>Pourquoi il fait si froid, dans le rêve ?<p>

~O~

_To catch the spirit of hope  
>To save one hopeless heart…<em>

Assis sur le lit, Castiel a commencé à se poser des questions. Petites questions, questions brûlées. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ses ailes sont délabrées –depuis le temps, il ne les sent plus tomber en lambeaux partout où il va – pas plus qu'il ne sait que Tu le regardes. Castiel continue de regarder le mur en se posant des questions. Qui est ici. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sent comme une douleur, au niveau du cœur quand il Te regarde. Pourquoi ci, pourquoi ça ?  
>Castiel s'est promis de vivre pour ne pas oublier ses frères qui sont entrain de tomber. Et vivre, vraiment vivre, c'est en fait se questionner.<p>

Il a commencé sa vie avec une mission ambitieuse, il est vrai. Sa 'vie', véritable vie, rien de plus, avait commencé pour Dean.  
>Avait commencé avec une mission impossible. Mais pour trouver comment sauver un être qui n'avait rien de plus à espérer que la damnation éternelle, il fallait être quelqu'un.<br>Il fallait être.  
>Alors Castiel est, maintenant.<p>

Il a une autre question au fond de son esprit. Une question qu'il sent lourde, et pesante en plein dans son esprit. Une question qui le tiraille, l'agite et voudrait le balancer contre un mur.  
>Pourquoi Dean ?<br>C'est vrai ça, même Toi tu te le demandes.  
>Pour attraper l'espoir entre vos doigts mêlés, sans doute. Parce que peut-être que lui, seulement lui, pourra ainsi annuler cet Apocalypse stupide…<br>Peut-être lui, ou peut-être toi.

~O~

Tu ne sais rien de lui, au final, songes-tu alors que tu tentes de combattre le froid qui brûle lentement, douloureusement, ce que tu as en toi et que tu voudrais tuer. Tu ne sais rien de Castiel. Tu ne sais rien de ton ami, tu ne sais rien lui.  
>" Castiel… Parle-moi de toi. "<br>Supplique.  
>Que tu craches, mot à mot, sang à sang. Les lettres de buée deviennent des lettres de glaires et de crachats, des lettres dégueulées pleines de liquide rouge qui coule le long des jointures. Que tu craches, et qui tombent lentement sur la moquette.<p>

Le rêve devient un cauchemar. Tu tends tes bras mais tu ne peux pas. Privation sensorielle. Tu parles, mais personne ne t'entend. Privation.  
>Privation.<br>Être si près de Lui et ne pas pouvoir le contacter, lui prouver qu'en fait t'es réveillé. Et le froid, si gelé, un hiver installé en plein été.  
>Ca doit être comme ça la mort.<br>La mort ou être con.  
>Deux solutions.<p>

~O~

Bien plus loin, loin d'ici, les questions de Castiel ont beau rester sans réponse, deux voix se mêlent. Sam le premier. Décoiffé, torse nu, il tente d'apaiser Gabriel. Aussi simple que de calmer une tempête.  
>"Mais tu comprends pas, Sam, c'est pas POSSIBLE."<br>Il a presque hurlé.  
>"Mais si, Gabriel.<br>- Non, c'est pas possible, pas possible, pas possible et tout simplement…  
>- Pas possible ?<br>- T'as pigé l'idée. "

Dans un soupir, le regard tourné vers le ciel, il essaye de le calmer. Blond qui se niche contre le grand brun. Un Coeur calme contre un Coeur qui ne bat pas.  
>" Putain, Sam… C'pas possible. J'ai peur. T'y crois ça ?<br>- Non.  
>- Dommage pour toi. On doit y aller."<br>_On doit y aller_. Aller, s'en aller. Partir où il n'est pas nécéssaire de se rendre. Suivi ici et là par ces mots.  
>On doit y aller, Sam. Loin d'ici. On doit aller voir, on doit avertir.<br>Des fois, l'homme se demande franchement s'il y a une raison à tout ça. Si les visions de Gabriel, les apparitions… La Sainte Vierge, tout le tralala, c'est pas du chiqué.  
>« Eh ! Cent pour cent garanti réel, jte promets ! "<br>Et en plus l'archange lit dans ses pensées.  
>Fait chier.<p>

~O~

_You look up to the sky  
>With all those questions in mind…<br>_

Castiel s'est levé. Il a ouvert la fenêtre sur un ciel rose et bleu foncé, là où dorment encore quelques rêves en bulles d'enfants innocents et de meurtriers inconscients. Il connaît l'Histoire, il connaît les récits de l'Histoire. Il sait qui a assassiné Charles IX après la Saint-Barthélémy, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un meurtre Il sait qui a poussé à l'hystérie collective tout un village français au XIXème siècle, allant jusqu'à découper et dévorer un homme il sait pourquoi et comment Hitler est venu au monde, qui a vraiment écrit la Bible et ce qu'il y avait avant elle. Il a marché sur la Via Appia et a tenu dans ses bras le corps pétrifié d'une jeune femme morte à Pompéi.  
>Castiel a connu toute l'Histoire.<br>Et maintenant, il s'en écrit une, pour lui-même.

Alors l'ange du Jeudi regarde dans le ciel, en espérant apercevoir le Paradis. Inconsciemment – est-ce que les anges ont une conscience ? – il se repose les mêmes questions en boucle. Boule de mots qui rebondit dans son esprit.  
>Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a mal au cœur quand il regarde vers l'homme qu'il a sauvé. Pourquoi est-ce que ses ailes tombent doucement et deviennent néant. Pourquoi et comment…<br>Pourquoi Dean.

A cette dernière question, il y a une réponse.  
>Il se la donne à lui-même, alors que son Cœur chante ses battements.<br>Pourquoi Dean ?  
><em>Boumboum. Boumboum.<em>

_All you need is to hear  
>The voice of your heart…<br>_

~O~**  
><strong>

_Le monde pourrait être tellement plus agréable_, penses-tu alors que tu te réveilles comme on émerge brutalement d'une eau glacée : sans respiration, avec l'impression qu'on va crever. _Le monde pourrait être tellement plus agréable, si Castiel fermait cette putain de fenêtre. _  
>" Eh, Cass… "<br>Par instinct, tu tâtes autour de ta bouche. Pas de sang, pas de mot volant. Bien. Super. Tu t'étires, te mets debout. Pas le temps de constater que Castiel a toujours le regard fixé sur l'azur du ciel. Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce en perspective.  
>T'aimes bien les vendredis.<p>

" Cass ? "  
>Tu t'approches, encore en chaussettes – odeur plus ou moins supportable, d'ailleurs. On fera avec – et tu poses une main sur son épaule. Eh, Cass. Tu veux pas m'répondre ? Tu fais l'mort ?<br>Dean, arrêtes d'être con.  
>" Excuse-moi. Je pensais.<br>- Je vois ça. "

Tu le lâches, comme si ta présence le brûlait. Tu penses que tu peux sérieusement le brûler, hein ? Par automatisme, tu inspectes le sol et discrètement son dos.  
>Sauf que c'était qu'un simple rêve. Ses ailes ne sont pas pour toi. Ces ailes ne sont pas non plus pour toi. Pousser le jeu trop loin, tenter de lui toucher l'arrière du dos et tout finirait par déraper.<br>Non et puis ça fait sérieusement glauque.

" Tu pensais à quoi ?  
>- Des choses. "<br>_On est bien avancés._

_"_ Je m'en doute, Castiel. Je me demande à quoi tu pensais, c'est tout. Quel genre de chose.  
>- A si j'étais encore un soldat. "<br>Incompréhension.  
>" Bien sûr que tu es toujours un soldat, Cass. " <em>Si ça te chante et qu'tu veux jouer à la Guerre, tu peux être pour moi n'importe quoi.<br>Du moment que tu me reviens en une fois.  
><em>" Mais soldat pour quoi ? Quelle cause, quelle armée ? Je suis perdu, Dean. "  
><em>Et c'est à cause de moi.<br>_  
><em>Maybe I, maybe you<br>Are just soldiers of love…_**  
><strong>

~O~**  
><strong>

Les dix heures sont passées. Tu observes ta montre toutes les cinq secondes, en tentant tant bien que mal de te brosser les dents. Faut dire qu'à faire deux choses en même temps, tu as une longue traînée de dentifrice le long du menton et tu crachouilles à moitié à côté du lavabo.  
>J'sais pas toi, mais on a déjà vu plus sexy. <strong><br>**Un coup est sèchement frappé à la porte de la chambre. Castiel sursaute. Du coin de l'œil, tu le vois s'approcher, lame en main.  
>Un pas. Tu coupes le robinet d'eau, tâtes ta ceinture : ton arme y est, parfait.<br>Tu fais signe à Cass d'ouvrir.

" Hey, frérot, ça fait une paye. T'as même pris la peine de t'habiller, moi qui pensait que tu passais ta nuit et ta journée vautré entre les jambes du couillon là-bas. "  
>Et.<br>Merde.

Tu poses ta brosse à dents, essuies d'un revers de manche ton menton. Derrière un connard en toge qu'il n'est pas utile de nommer – même s'il porte désormais mieux le jean qu'une toge, ou une robe, bref ces machins – tu peux apercevoir Sam.  
>Et, qui sait, c'est une bonne chose que tu le voies sans avoir envie de l'éclater contre un mur.<p>

" Gabriel… La voix de l'ange en trench est neutre. Aucune sensation en elle, rien. Comme si il était vide.  
>- En chair, en os et en prémonitions. Tu m'laisses entrer ?<br>- On allait partir, tu ajoutes un peu sur les nerfs.  
>- Cooool. Y a de la place pour nous ? "<br>_Pour mon frangin oui, pour toi certainement pas._

" J'ai entendu. "  
>… On se passera de commentaires.<p>

~O~

" Gabriel ?  
>- Oui ?<br>- Quand tu parlais de prémonitions… "  
>Un restau, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Besoin de manger avant de partir, pas vrai ? Café pour Sam et toi – ils n'avaient plus de tarte, et pour une raison …G, tu n'as pas très faim pour le moment – tandis que dans l'assiette de ladite raison s'empile une bonne dose de …<br>De choses sucrées. Ton frère est assis en face de toi, depuis le début vous vous fixez. Connexion spirituelle à un niveau de compréhension mystique, autrement connue sous le nom de 'syndrome du vide mental, je sais pas quoi te dire, continuons de nous fixer.'

" Ah, ouais, ça. "  
>Mots collants et poisseux de sucre.<br>" J't'ai vu aller fricoter avec quatre gosses. Pas très joyeux, franchement morbides… J'entends des voix aussi. Pas comme notre pote Jeanne d'Arc, hein. Mais plus… " Il s'arrête.

" Plus ? L'encourage l'ange.  
>- Plus comme un appel. Et me mens pas, tu l'entends aussi. "<br>Il se lève.  
>" Bon, vous avez fini ? "<p>

_In a world full of pain  
>Someone's calling your name…<br>_

~O~

"Castiel, murmure doucement Gabriel, à l'arrière de la voiture lancée à pleine allure sur la route. Eh, Cass. Je sais à quoi tu penses.  
>- J'en doute.<br>- Mais bien sûr. Vas-y, pose ta question. Elle te brûle depuis que je suis là. »  
>Le brun hésite, à peine un instant.<br>« Si toi, le Messager, tu entends un appel…  
>- Tu penses à Papa.<br>- Oui.  
>- Non.<br>- Pourquoi ? "

~O~

_Et tandis que l'Impala dévorait des kilomètres d'asphalte, que Klaus Meine résonnait en boucle sous l'habitacle, que Dean rattrapait le temps perdu avec Sam dans le but de racheter sa conduite là-haut, Gabriel revécut en un instant une conversation. La dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère.  
>Ce furent les mots prononcés ce jour-là qu'il répéta à Castiel, les yeux vides de foi et le cœur brûlé, piétiné et restant en lambeaux entre ses doigts.<br>« Parce que mon grand frère m'a dit que Père ne me parlerait jamais. Et parce que Raphaël ne m'a jamais menti… »  
>Et ne lui mentirait jamais.<br>_

_Why don't we make it true  
>Maybe I, maybe you …?<em>


	13. Where the River Flows

Bonjour et bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur SOTR.  
>Euh... Bah...<br>Ce chapitre a été entièrement bêta par **Odaliae**, une dadame très cool.  
>N'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est de l'amour, que je vous adore tous pour lire même si la plupart d'entre vous sont des fantômes. Peu importe.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Under suburban skies<br>Where life is bleeding…  
><em>**  
><strong>Taxi, voiture jaune. C'est d'un goût assez peu sûr. Ou pas. Tu crois que c'est à ce moment que tu as commencé à te dire que ta vie avait sérieusement déraillé. Surtout quand après cette idée surgit dans ton esprit une autre pensée bien plus éclatée. Une autre pensée qui, à son tour, vient exploser alors que dorment enfin les mots que tu voulais lancer à ton frère plus tôt.  
>Peut-être mieux, d'ailleurs, que tu ne lui dise pas ce qui traverse ton esprit en ce moment.<br>Bien plus étrange.  
>Poulet.<p>

Et, merci à ton estomac qui commence à gronder, tu te rends compte qu'il n'est que trois heures heures de l'aprèm', que vous avez mangé il y a approximativement trois ou quatre heures.  
>Ta vie est sérieusement foirée.<p>

Après cette parenthèse prouvant, une fois de plus, que tu n'es qu'un affamé évident, Dean, tu regardes la route qui s'étire et s'étiole en un long ruban gris-noir jusqu'à l'horizon. Tu regardes ce qui passe, le temps, comme une mesure indéfinie dont tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir déterminer le début et la fin, coule entre tes doigts sans aucune raison. Tu voudrais l'attraper, pour ne pas avoir l'impression que tout tourne en rond.  
>Parce que c'est ce qui t'arrive, en ce moment. Tu tends ta main droite dans le vide, au dessus du tableau de bord. Pas que ta vision soit brouillée ou autre, non. Non. Tu tentes juste d'attraper le temps qui te donne l'impression de filer trop vite.<p>

Le temps saigne, voilà. Scorpions gueule, murmure et tourbillonne pendant que tes phalanges cherchent le temps. Le temps saigne, d'une blessure infligée au ciel. Sam ne parle plus depuis une vingtaine de kilomètres, et à l'arrière… Hm. On ne préfère pas savoir, pour être honnête. Tu veux juste savoir pourquoi le temps saigne et glisse là. Tes yeux focalisés sur la route, la ligne jaune discontinue. Vide, jaune. Vide, jaune. Tes pupilles sautent d'un pointillé à un autre. Vide, jaune.  
>Le ciel aussi, lui, semble vide et jaune. Le temps saigne alors d'un pus qui gicle le long de la route pour l'entacher. Et vide et jaune.<br>Tu commences à trouver le silence entachant et désolant.

Douleur et douceur. La musique de Scorpions peut tourner en boucle, ça ne gênerait pas. Sam la remet, à chaque fois. Il aime bien ça. Du moins, c'est ce que tu comprends. Peut-être parce qu'elle est plus douce ? Parce que tu l'aimes bien, aussi ? Enfin bon. Led Zep' ou Scorpions, Sam préfère le second.  
>Dommage. Tu te dis quand même que t'as pas totalement foiré son éducation.<br>D'un coup d'œil dans le rétro, tu croises les yeux de Castiel. Laiteux, presque brûlants. Ils sont uniformes, et comme le ciel tu pourrais presque les voir saigner.  
>Saigner de la vie.<br>Tu ne veux pas y penser.

Un léger mouvement du regard et c'est Gabriel que tu remarques. Tu commences à te demander sérieusement d'où ton frère peut le trouver attirant, ou peu importe. D'où ton frangin a trouvé la force et l'amour à donner à un archange en cavale qui se planque sous des tonnes de bonbons et un nom de dieu nordique.  
>En plus t'es sûr qu'il sait pas parler danois. Enfin, toi non plus, mais c'est pas si grave, si ?<p>

" Eh, Deano, je veux bien que tu me mates dans le rétro, mais évite de nous foutre dans le fossé. »  
>Bah bien sûr.<br>"On va où ? demande enfin Sam, pendant que tu reconcentres ton regard sur la route qui s'étire, glissante de pus et de sang.  
>- Dans une ville.<br>- On y sera dans longtemps ?  
>- A la tombée de la nuit je pense.<br>- … J'ai envie d'faire pipiiii. "

Regard noir vers Gabriel. Sourire goguenard, rire innocent.  
>"… Gabriel, nous n'avons pas ce genre de besoin."<br>Et apparemment, Castiel ne comprend pas la plaisanterie.

Alors que tu indiques la direction dans laquelle vous vous dirigez à ton cadet, des souvenirs reviennent.  
>Déjà venus.<br>Et tu reviens.  
>Et alors ?<br>C'est bien.

~O~

Tu l'avais prédit. Quand tu ranges ton bébé sur le parking du motel, une étoile solitaire brille au milieu du ciel éclaté, exsangue et violacé. Le ciel a trop saigné. Sam t'a tout raconté. Enfin non, certains détails ont été volontairement effacés, bien que l'Archange à l'arrière les ai rajoutés – _« Mais Gabriel, le corps masculin n'est pas concu de manière à enfanter… » _Doux, innocent Castiel. Contre une expression, il ne peut rien y faire. – entraînant nombre de rireset de grimaces du côté du conducteur.

Ca fait du bien de parler. De faire comprendre que malgré la confiance amoindrie qu'on a en notre frère, on a tout de même une petite hésitation, mais on l'aime. On est une famille.  
>Et famille signifie bien que personne n'enterre ses cadavres seuls. Même si dans le meilleur des cas on les brûle.<p>

Tu sors de la voiture. Le même motel, la même atmosphère. Cette ville ne change pas, en sept ans. Du coin de l'œil tu surveilles l'arrière, les angelots et l'élan de quasiment deux mètres. Ils sortent, derrière toi. Les portes claquent, tu souris et, après avoir pris les sacs – bon, en avoir jeté deux sur Gabriel, autant que le squatteur se rende utile – tu te diriges vers l'accueil. Vous avez déjeuné…. Dîné, en route. Quelque chose de bon, comme d'habitude, qui puait le cancer à plein nez mais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avaler.  
><strong><br>**Et distinctement, tu as l'impression de revenir vivre sept ans en arrière. C'est con, hein. C'est con mais c'est demandes deux chambres, si possible côte à côte. Regard vers les gens derrière, sourire, soupir.  
>" Sam et moi, et vous deux dans l'autre.<br>- … Dean… "  
>Tu t'approches du blond, sous l'œil moqueur du réceptionniste. Ah non, désolé, il dessine des explosions sur son registre que tu as signé.<br>" Gabriel, tu baisses la voix. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser dormir seul avec mon frère dans un lit double, tu te fous la clé dans le cul jusqu'à ce qu'elle te gratte le cerveau. "  
>Tu lui mets ladite clé entre les doigts, presque brutalement.<br>" Ton frère et toi, mon frère et moi. Lits séparés, bonne nuit.  
>- Mais Dean, intervient Monsieur Trench-coat. Je ne dors pas…<br>- Eh bah tu joueras aux cartes avec Diabète ambulant, je sais pas.  
>- Deano, il est juste huit heures. On va pas pioncer à huit heures, je sais pas moi. Même quand j'étais encore avec mes… Parents… Chut Cassy, ajoute-t-il en rivant la teinte caramélisée brillante sur Castiel – grognement de ton mâle intérieur… N'importe quoi ! – Avec mes parents donc… Je me couchais pas si tôt.<p>

Tu grognes.

" Ok, ok.  
>- Discussion familiaaaale ! "<p>

Des fois, tu te demandes franchement si Gabriel est con ou s'il le fait exprès.

La chambre sent le moisi. Mais un symbole dans la porte attire ton attention.  
>Quelques chiffres.<br>Quand tu les additionnes, tu tombes sur trente-sept.  
>Et instinctivement tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose.<br>Comme il y a sept ans.

_I still keep coming here  
>Follow those traces …<em>

~O~

" Alors là, petit Cass s'est mis à courir de partout. Mais franchement, partout partout.  
>- Gabriel…<br>- Et Raphaël, jvous le donne en mille, savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Faut dire qu'en même temps, c'est pas souvent qu'il voit un bébé courir de partout parce qu'il veut pas qu'on le touche avec un pansement.  
>- Gabriel…<br>- Et puis il lui était quasiment rien arrivé, quoi.  
>- Tu as essayé de me faire voler en m'accrochant au plafond par du fil de pêche ! "<p>

Rire général.  
>" Oui, bon, hein… J'pensais qu'on m'avait appris comme ça. Pas ma faute. "<p>

L'ambiance s'est passablement réchauffée, depuis que tout le monde a investi la chambre de Castiel et Gabriel. Pourquoi la leur ? C'est simple, parce que c'est pas demain la veille que tu laisseras le trickster s'asseoir sur tes draps, fussent-ils dans ton lit pour une seule nuit.  
>Tu jettes un coup d'œil à ta montre. L'air autour de vous est chaud. Pas d'une chaleur inconfortable et étouffante. Plutôt la caloricité d'une soirée entre amis.<br>_Amis. _Et le mot te fait t'interroger.  
>Amis.<br>Vraiment ? Eux ?

Tu jettes un coup d'œil à Castiel.  
>Oui.<p>

Il est vingt-trois heures. Peut-être dormir. Peut-être mourir. Il n'y a rien à attendre, et tu sens tes paupières s'alourdir. Peut-être le temps d'y aller. Peut-être le temps de s'approcher du lit. Peut-être que le ciel ne saignera pas, dans tes rêves.  
>Peut-être que tu dors déjà. Tu n'as pas l'impression de te lever, pas plus que de rejoindre ton lit ou de t'y affaler.<br>Peut-être que tu meurs déjà. Tu n'as pas l'impression de partir, de te laisser crever.  
>Peut-être que tu meurs déjà.<p>

~O~

Minuit. Nous sommes samedi. Par la fenêtre grande ouverte, Gabriel regarde le ciel. Tes ronflements lui parviennent par la fine cloison qui vous sépare – fou comme ces hôtels peuvent être mal isolés. Il sait que Castiel t'a aidé à aller te coucher, avec Sam. Qu'il surveille vos sommeils. Toi, c'est plus simple…  
>Tu sais que les rêves peuvent être combattus, avec du temps, des crayons et des mots. Tu sais qu'ils ne sont qu'une autre réalité, distordue dont il est simple de comprendre les mécanismes si l'on s'y penche juste un peu.<br>Enfin, c'est ce que tu as pu en comprendre le peu de fois où tu t'es laissé dormir.  
>Le peu de fois où t'as vécu.<p>

Dehors, les étoiles brillent sur les toits recouverts par la lumière qui cascade. La lune a toujours été une alliée.  
>Dommage pour Gabriel, qui préfère briller. L'air a une consistance de marshmallow : mou, poisseux.<br>Et même si le blond – en vrai il est bien loin de tout ça. La blondeur des blés, le caramel de ses yeux, la petite taille … C'du pipeau, la faute au véhicule – adore les marshmallows, l'air qui coule et qui colle ça l'ennuie.  
>Profondément.<p>

Il regarde en contrebas, par la fenêtre. Pas bien bas, ils ne sont qu'au premier étage. Personne en dessous, de l'herbe uniquement.  
>Gabe a toujours détesté les portes et les sorties conventionnelles.<p>

~O~

Les mains dans les poches, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, après son petit vol plané, il marche l'air de rien. Ses pieds résonnent sur les pavés, sur les papiers qu'il écrase doucement sous ses semelles.  
>Il est déjà venu ici.<br>Il sait. Il reconnaît les portes des maisons, la rivière qui coule, la vie qui saigne au milieu des étoiles. Il reconnaît tout ce qu'il a vu, quand il était perdu sur Terre à échapper aux surveillances angéliques. Il reconnaît tout un monde qu'il aurait voulu aimer mais qu'il n'a fait que traverser.  
>Un monde qui n'a pas changé.<br>Et la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il n'était pas seul.

Avec un petit soupir, l'archange shoote dans un caillou. De pas en pas, pas à pas, il suit le chemin. La dernière fois qu'il était venu par ici, oui. Il était seul sans l'être. Il était humain, peut-être. C'était quand coulait dans le cœur des hommes une fièvre industrielle pleine de charbon et de pierres ardentes, de scieries et de cités minières. C'était quand s'illuminaient encore les bougies au cœur des maisons, quand le temps se mesurait entre deux tic-tacs et des carillons clairs.  
>L'age d'or, l'age de la sidérurgie, des usines de masse et du travail à la chaîne débutant.<br>Ah.  
>Doux souvenirs d'antan.<p>

_Feels like I never left  
>The house's still standing<br>Down by the river where  
>The dreams are never ending…<br>_  
>Et la maison est toujours là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et la rivière coule toujours en charriant ses lourds espoirs brisés.<br>Et les rêves continuent de se construire pour mieux se réduire à du verre pilé.  
>Alors Gabriel sourit.<br>Parce qu'il n'est pas seul non plus, cette nuit.

~O~

" Tu sais, j'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, ce soir. Cette nuit. Parce qu'on sait pas vraiment si minuit c'est vendredi ou samedi… Histoire de savoir à qui on a affaire. "  
>Quatre pieds qui se balancent. Quatre jambes.<br>Deux personnes enlacés.  
>" J'étais pas sûr non plus que tu voudrais me revoir. "<p>

" Je parlerai pour deux puisque me répondre, tu peux pas. "

Gabriel remplit l'air d'été de sa voix de lutin réveillé.  
>" Non parce que je hais la solitude, tu sais. Je hais la solitude. Tout seul, ça fait pleurer. Ca fait mal. Ca fait même chier. Alors pourquoi tu voudrais me voir, hein, toi qui ne vis que pour ça ? "<br>" T'en fais pas, je te poserai plus de questions. Excuse-moi. "

Long moment de silence, qui danse.  
>" Je vais te raconter une histoire, tu sais. C'est l'histoire de sept petits archanges au Paradis… "<br>Pitié, il l'a déjà entendue des milliers de fois.  
>" Sept petits archanges qui se sont séparés.<br>Et ca pourrait être ma faute. "

Gabriel se désolé en regardant la rivière couler sous leurs pieds. Oui, ça pourrait être sa faute si tout se barre en couille, si tout a l'air de se péter.  
>" Et toi, tu crois ça ? "<p>

"C'est vrai, plus de questions. Pardon."

~O~

"Je pensais pas revenir ici, si tu veux tout savoir. J'pensais pas la revoir, cette baraque, cette rivière. "

Sourire en face de Gabriel. Une tête qui se secoue.  
>On a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, quand on se connaît.<br>Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ?

" Désolé, désolé. "

Le blond essuie des larmes qui rejoignent la rivière.  
>" Désolé. Et toi ? Tu reviens souvent, pas vrai ? Comme quand on était trois.<br>Lui, toi et moi."

_I still keep coming here  
>To that old river<br>To find my roots just where  
>The future lives forever…<em>

~O~

"Tu sais, Cassiel. J'ai peur de ne plus connaître ta voix. Elle me manque, plus que tout ce qui venait de toi. "  
>Gabriel regarde la nuit tourner autour d'eux.<p>

" Je sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai rencontré Sam ? Tu t'en fiches, je sais. Mais la solitude, c'est trop à assumer tout seul. Je sais que tu en as mal et marre. Je sais.  
>Je sais tout. "<p>

La rivière coule, comme une voix qui se brise.  
>" J'suis pas le seul à avoir fui. Je te connais presque bien. Alors oui tu peux te cacher, prendre part à des parties de jeu insensées et vouloir effacer toute trace de ton existence.<br>Oui, tu peux vouloir ne pas savoir ce qui se passe au dessus de nous, ne pas savoir que les cris continuent de résonner… "

La main aux bouts de doigts recouverts de sucre glace se crispe sur la rambarde de fer.

" Mais crois-moi, là-haut, c'est pire que ça.  
>Et des fois, je regrette d'être parti. Mais si on y était resté… "<br>_Michael aurait fait de nous des soldats parfaits. Je sais._

" Me fais pas peur comme ca ! »  
>Mais déjà le soleil se lève, à l'horizon.<br>« Ah non, pas question. "  
>" Ne pars pas."<br>"T'as pas le droit. "  
><em>C'est ce qu'on t'a dit, quand tu es parti. Toi non plus tu n'avais pas le droit de nous abandonner, de nous poser là comme si on n'avait aucun sentiment. Parce que tu crois que Raphaël n'a pas pleuré, qu'il ne t'a pas cherché ? Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas brisé mon vœu de silence pour hurler ton nom ? Parce que tu crois que Michael n'a pas voulu te déclarer mort ?<br>Parce que tu croyais qu'on te haïrait, encore ?_

_Alors, si, Gabriel, j'ai le droit de partir quand le soleil se lève. Aujourd'hui, simplement aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de partir._  
>Et ne<em>pleure<em>_ pas.  
>Même si la rivière est là pour ça.<br>_" Cassiel, ne pars pas. "

Sauf que, comme le plus jeune des archanges quand il a déserté, le temps de le dire l'autre ange a le temps de s'envoler.

" Et si j'te cherche, hein, t'y as pensé ? "

_You find me  
>You find me, you can find me…<br>By the river where dreams will never die…  
><em>

~O~

"Gabriel, où étais-tu ?"  
>Veste raccrochée à une patère, groupe de trois personnes qui dévorent autour d'une table un petit-déjeuner bien trop copieux pour eux. Gabriel s'installe comme si de rien n'était à côté de Sam, lui embrasse la joue et sourit.<br>Mais autour de ses yeux, deux étoiles ont sombré.  
>" Là où la rivière ne s'arrêtera jamais de couler. "<p>

_You find me where the river flows…  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, vos tomates, vos... Je sais pas quoi et autres !<br>Merci._


	14. As Soon As the Good Times Roll

Yo le monde. Bienvenue ou rebienvenue sur SOTR. C'est parti pour le chapitre 14 (et je hais ce nombre.) Au programme ?  
>Simplement la signification des nombres. Ouais, rien de bien sorcier. Je vous conseille de vous munir d'une feuille à carreaux, cependant, ça pourrait servir...<p>

* * *

><p><em>If you feel real sad sometimes<br>Caught in bad vibrations…_

Quand tu vois Gabriel revenir, des cernes sous les yeux et baragouiner quelques mots à propos d'une rivière – où est-ce que ce con voit une rivière, déjà, on est en plein milieu des terres et le plan d'eau le plus proche doit être la cuvette des toilettes – tu sens que ta journée ne peut pas plus mal tomber.

Déjà, première chose, la nourriture n'est pas si bonne que ça. Un crime contre ton estomac.  
>Seconde chose, on est samedi. Tu n'aimes pas le samedi. Tu n'as jamais aimé le samedi. Oui, d'habitude le samedi, c'est papa qui vient voir son gosse au match de foot ou au récital, c'est les copains qui viennent dormir à la maison devant un film d'horreur, c'est les sorties en boîte où tu finis pété, les soirées ciné pour la sortie du dernier blockbuster.<br>Ca c'était ce que tu voyais dans les films, que t'entendais autour de toi quand tu allais avec John interroger les gens, puis quand tu as commencé à le faire, quand il est mort.  
>Parce que toi, le samedi c'était ton père qui t'emmenait chasser, c'était les longues heures de route sur le siège arrière à jouer avec Sam à chercher la voiture rouge qui vous dépassera, c'est la poussière, la mort et la peur, la désolation et ne jamais avoir à jeter un regard en arrière.<br>Alors tu détestes les samedis.

Les doigts autour de l'anse de ta tasse, café brûlant, tu jettes un regard au blond en face de toi. Tu as une seule question, pour lui : Comment son corps peut-il ingérer tant de sucre, de cochonneries bourrées d'huile de palme, de colorants et autres choses qui font hurler tout les diététiciens du monde, comment peut-il nourrir un véhicule n'ayant plus de besoins de choses grasses et si peu recommandées ? – mais tellement agréables, il faut le dire –.  
>Et comment, après tout ça, Sam peut-il encore accepter de l'embrasser ? T'aurais peur de chopper des caries !<p>

Tu ne remarques pas qu'il te pique le sucre de ton café, qu'il le glisse entre les lèvres de ton frère dans un moment d'égarement. Tu ne remarques pas qu'ils se marrent, qu'ils te pointeraient presque du doigt. En fait, tu ne remarques même pas que Castiel te secoue depuis trois minutes en te tenant la manche droite.  
>« Dean…<br>Dean… ? »

Qu'on te foute la paix. C'est pas si compliqué que ça. La journée te bombarde déjà de mauvaises vibrations, tu sens que ça va être la merde.

Pourtant tu refais surface, secoues la tête.  
>« Quoi ? »<br>La réponse fuse, unanime :

« Rien. »  
>Putain.<p>

Et tandis que Gabriel – _l'autre imbécile…_ – ricane, son portable à coque pingouin rose sur la table dégoutante en faux bois, que Castiel lui-même a un léger sourire – super, ton beauf', bien que l'idée te dégoûte fait même rire l'ange avec le moins de sens commun de la Création. Enfin non, quand même pas – tu te demandes qui t'as foutu ce genre de compagnons de route.  
>Même Sam.<br>Même lui, il rit.

« Bande de gamins… » Tu grommelles, dans ta barbe… Non, tu ne t'es pas rasé, ces derniers temps. Elle n'est certes pas bien développée mais c'est une barbe.  
>Sauf que ces gamins ont eu des samedis plus radieux que toi. Tu te lèves, jettes un regard aux trois attablés.<br>« Bon. Faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille.  
>- Faire quoi ?<p>

La question te prend de court. Le concert est ce soir. Approcher le groupe ? Ca ne servirait à rien. Essayer de trouver des infos, de faire tu ne sais pas quoi dans la sans doute très utile bibliothèque du coin ? Avec Sam à tes côtés, ça pourrait presque être la meilleure solution possible. T'as du mal avec l'ordre alphabétique et le système de rangement dans ce genre d'endroits – Dewey, sale… – , mais lui par contre c'est presque recherche Man.  
>Toi, t'es Batman. Plus la classe.<p>

« Du shopping ! »  
>Exclamation de l'archange.<p>

« … Du. Shopping. »Tu répètes, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.  
>- Oui, enfin. Tu sais, Denver… Changer tes fringues, tout ça.<br>- Pas question. »  
>Il a quoi contre sa veste ? Elle est très bien, sa veste.<p>

« … Bon, d'accord, d'accord, pas de shopping. » Gabriel lève les mains au ciel en se mettant debout. Petite comparaison, petite jouissance mentale, t'es plus grand.  
>« Par contre, éducation à la vie de Castiel ! »<p>

Et tu te demandes si ce samedi peut devenir pire.

**~O~**

_And it seems you've lost your drive  
>And your destination…<em>

_Education à la vie pour Castiel_, voulait dire Gabriel – et selon l'explication qu'il vous en avait donnée plus tôt – consistait grossièrement à lui expliquer qu'on ne reniflait pas les gens morts, partiellement morts, vivants ou extra-terrestres et le tirer autour de la ville pour lui expliquer le sens et l'utilité de chaque bâtiment.  
>Tu avais argumenté, bien sûr, que tu pouvais et saurais le faire ! Mais non, rien à y faire. C'était Gabriel ou rien.<br>Et Sam qui avait insisté. Vous étiez retourné dans votre chambre, aviez remballé vos affaires. Discrètement, tu avais noté le numéro sur la porte – on ne sait jamais – avant de tirer Sam dans les rues.  
>N'importe où, n'importe quand.<p>

Tu avais perdu ton chemin, l'endroit où tu comptais te rendre. Tu n'étais plus sûr de rien. Eh merde, hein.  
>La ville est éveillée depuis longtemps, ton frère marche à tes côtés. Recherches, recherches. C'est presque le son que font tes pas, les siens. Vous avez l'air tellement sérieux, les mains dans les poches et les cheveux au vent – pour lui, pas toi –, dans la matinée qui s'annonce. Tu vois les quatre-quatre des mères et des autres parents s'envoler dans une pétarade bruyante et une fumée nauséabonde. Tu les imagines, ces enfants bruyants après leurs géniteurs fiers de les voir aller taper dans un ballon.<p>

_Les pensées qui tourmentaient Dean ne s'apaiseraient jamais. La vie que John lui avait forgée…  
><em>

Ta gueule Chuck. Tu entends résonner dans ta tête un passage de ses fichus bouquins. Non, non, non, non. Tu ne veux pas.

Porte poussée, _bonjour madame, nous venons juste lire_, rayonnage théologie. C'est parti. Sam s'est installé, code wifi réclamé, avec son ami l'ordinateur, un stylo-bille noir à côté. Toi…  
>Tu ne sais pas, au juste. Tu flânes, cherches au hasard des mots, des livres. Tu as perdu ta destination, tu as perdu ton chemin.<p>

_Les Anges et leurs Attributs. _Un bouquin qui te tombe dessus.  
>Ca coûte rien d'essayer, vrai ? Et puisque tu doutes de rencontrer un jour ta belle famille…<p>

**~O~**

_Cassiel est l'Archange du Samedi. Nommé Archange des larmes et de la solitude, il a été désigné pour errer muet sur Terre et aux Cieux. Il est souvent défini comme un ange supérieur spectateur sans impact, car il se contenterait d'observer le monde, isolé. Ses seules apparitions notables sont les visites qu'il rendrait aux grands rois pour leur prédire leur mort. Il est l'un des sept archanges les plus méconnus.  
><em>

**~O~**

_If you feel that all your life  
>Is packed with complications…<em>

Bordel de merde le fils de pute. Comme un paquebot qui s'écraserait sur ta figure, tu fonces jusqu'à Sam pour lui montrer le livre. Celui-là, perdu dans ses pensées, ne relève pas vraiment ce que tu lui brandis royalement sous le nez. Sur son écran, une page blanche est ouverte. Des lignes sont écarlates, éclatées comme des veines, et dansent dans tous les sens. Tu soupires.

« Sam. »  
>Pas de réponse.<br>« Sam Winchester. »  
>Toujours pas. Tu le secoues, une main tenant toujours le livre.<br>« Eh, oh, Sam…  
>- Quoi ? »<p>

Tu tires une chaise en face de lui, t'installes confortablement. Vous risquez d'y être pour un petit bout de temps. Des feuilles, des stylos.  
>« T'as pourtant plutôt bien dormi, cette nuit. Regarde, tu enchaines sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes. »<p>

Ses sourcils se froncent, un peu vexé tu imagines. Il préfère être celui qui trouve, d'ordinaire. Manque de pot, c'est ton tour d'être intelligent.  
>« Cassiel ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Dean. C'est un archange, certes. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire. Je veux dire, il n'est fait mention nulle part qu'il joue… <em>Far Away <em>ou _Aleyah_, ou même _Wild Child _ à la guitare en compagnie de petits angelots au Paradis !  
>- Non.<br>- Et…  
>- C'est le nom du parolier, Sam. »<p>

Silence.  
>« … Je vois. Mais pourquoi ? »<p>

C'est vrai, ça.  
>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devenir parolier, surtout d'un groupe d'ados ? Pourquoi, alors que l'on est un archange immortel et surpuissant – peut-être plus puissant que Gabriel, le bouquin ne précise pas – vouloir se mêler aux humains ?<br>« Je ne sais pas. » Tu t'éclaircis la gorge. « On va trouver. Enfin bon. Il est marqué qu'il n'intervient pas. Je suppose que ça veut dire pas de message au vaisseau-mère, pas d'alarmes, pas de fusillades. Au pire il va nous fixer. »  
>Un détail te revient et te frappe.<p>

« Et puis le mec sait parler. L'archange est muet. »

Sam n'a pas l'air convaincu.  
>Et pour être honnête, toi non plus. Il retourne à son ordi, toi aux bouquins. Le manque de mentions de l'archange te conforte dans ton idée : il s'agit d'un simple homonyme, comme Castiel sauf que là, le t ne bugue pas. Tu ouvres les livres, les documents, les <em>TheoMag<em>_, _ces machins du genre.  
>Personne, aucune mention de Cassiel. Alors si, il y a bien un film, <em>Les Ailes du Désir<em>, mais pour être honnête tu n'as ni le temps ni le lecteur dvd.  
>Aucune mention de lui.<p>

_And almost everything you try  
>Ends up in new frustrations…<br>_

**~O~**

« Dean ? »  
>La voix de ton frère t'interpelle. Tu te rapproches de lui, les bras remplis de revues. Pas souvent que tu passes ton temps dans une bibliothèque, à rechercher. Plus un homme d'action, il faut dire. Les mots, c'est pas suffisamment explicite.<br>Et puis Sam aime alors pourquoi le priver ?

Tu te penches sur son épaule.  
>« Vas-y, balance ce que t'as trouvé.<br>- … Regarde. »  
>Il tire vers lui la feuille qu'il griffonnait, plus tôt. Les séries de chiffres des journaux s'y alignent, espacés pour former des paires… Des nombres.<p>

80 92 10002 1100001 12002 132 140 155

160 175 1810101 1910101 200 215 222 23002 245 250 26301 2710101 28103

Une dernière série, celle qui ornait la porte de ta chambre, dans le motel, a trouvé sa place en dernier.

15 24 3301 55 610101 710101

« Ouais, je vois ça. Et donc ?  
>- Ce sont les chiffres qu'on a trouvés sur le mur et dans les journaux. Je sais. Et ils n'ont aucun sens, à part être vaguement ordonnés, d'accord ?<br>- Ouais… ? »  
>Non, en fait, t'y comprends rien.<br>« Mais maintenant, supposons que chaque série que j'ai délimitée soit une colonne, sur une feuille à quadrillage.  
>- Ouaiiiis… ?<br>- Et que le nombre de carreaux à colorier sur la colonne soit défini par le chiffre venant après.  
>- … Hmhm. »<br>Non, en fait, t'es paumé.

**8**0 **9**2 **10**002 **11**00001 **12**002 **13**2 **14**0 **15**5

**16**0 **17**5 **18**10101 **19**10101 **20**0 **21**5 **22**2 **23**002 **24**5 **25**0 **26**301 **27**10101 **28**103

**1**5 **2**4 **3**301 **4**0 **5**5 **6**10101 **7**10101

« … Du coup, la dernière série viendrait en première ? »

Tu avances, plus ou moins sûr de ton coup.

- Exactement. Parce que un, deux, trois… »  
>Sourire moqueur sur tes lèvres.<br>« Bravo Sammy, au moins tu sais bien compter.  
>- Merci. »<p>

**1**5 **2**4 **3**301 **4**0 **5**5 **6**10101 **7**10101

**8**0 **9**2 **10**002 **11**00001 **12**002 **13**2 **14**0 **15**5

**16**0 **17**5 **18**10101 **19**10101 **20**0 **21**5 **22**2 **23**002 **24**5 **25**0 **26**301 **27**10101 **28**103

Tu recomptes rapidement.  
>« On a donc vingt-huit colonnes.<br>- Bravo. D'une hauteur de cinq lignes. » Il pointe le 6. « Cinq chiffres après, d'un schéma qui se répète plusieurs fois et n'est pas surpassé. J'ai pris un schéma classique de quadrillage sur le net et j'ai colorié. Simplement. »  
>Simplement. T'as rien pigé, et ton regard le fait bien comprendre.<p>

« Sam, c'est…  
>- Tordu. Oui. Mais en gros le système c'est que sur vingt-huit colonnes de cinq lignes et en partant du haut, le nombre de cases à colorier est indiqué.<p>

Par exemple… Le 610101 indique qu'à la colonne 6, le premier carreau est colorié, le second non, le troisième oui, quatrième non, cinquième oui.  
>Le chiffre surligné, le premier, correspond à une colonne de cinq carreaux de haut. Après, il y a un autre chiffre, indiquant si des carreaux sont coloriés ou non.<p>

Lorsqu'il y a des espaces entre deux carreaux, des non-coloriés, il y a un 0. Sinon, lorsque plusieurs carreaux se suivent, c'est le nombre de carreaux se suivant et coloriés. En clair… »

Il te montre son écran. En majuscules, un mot s'étale. Simplement.  
>Un mot qu'on dirait presque dessiné de la main d'un enfant.<br>« … Putain. »  
>C'était vraiment tordu.<br>« Depuis combien de temps c'était sur cette porte, ça ? »  
>Tu ne sais pas.<p>

**~O~**

_If you feel that life's passing by, passing by  
>Catch the train of better times…<em>

Sorti de la bibliothèque, pour aller chercher Castiel et Gabriel – il paraitrait qu'ils sont dans un glacier. Les vils, ça fait à peine deux… Trois… Ah, cinq heures qu'ils ont mangé. Tu les aperçois.  
>« Eh, Deano, Sam n'est pas avec toi ? Faudrait qu'il prenne des forces, pourtant !<br>- … Gabriel, je t'ai pas sonné. »

Son être tout entier t'insupporte au plus haut point. Tu n'arrives même pas à savoir pourquoi. Tu t'installes à coté de l'ange en trench-coat qui tente de décider difficilement s'il a _besoin_ de manger une glace vanille.  
>Ne pas penser à des choses.<br>Non.

« Du nouveau ? t'interroge le blond, cuillère dans la bouche.  
>- Oh, on a regardé tes photos de jeunesse et de famille. T'aurais pu me dire que t'avais autant de cas dans ton arbre généalogique. Sinon, les seins et la jupette, ça te va plutôt bien. »<br>Il manque de te sauter au visage. Tu esquives, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais que ça ne va pas durer, que ce bon moment commence déjà à passer.  
>Peut-être parce qu'on est samedi.<p>

_Hard times go  
>As soon as the good times roll…<br>_

* * *

><p>Alors, ce mot ? :P (ce smiley est horrible.) Merci de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite trace de votre passage et je vous dis à dans deux semaines.<p> 


	15. Unholy Alliance

Yo et bienvenue ou bon retour sur SOTR ! Chapitre 15... Déjà, oui. Sur dix-sept.  
>J'aime remarquer que les fanfics que j'écris arrivent à la fin. J'espère pouvoir donner un dénouement qui se laisse tomber comme une pierre et qui vous assomme sauvagement.<p>

Même si je suis ultra-prévisible, il paraîtrait. Peu importe, merci aux follows/favs/reviewer(s même si encore une fois j'en ai une à chaque chapitre de la même personne et c'est triste pour ce nombre de vues.) et aux lecteurs même fantômes !

Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas la gentille petite review innocente et mignonne. Ou les tomates. Ou les parpaings.

* * *

><p><em>It came up crawling from the ruins of the past<br>And I just can't believe my eyes..._

Assis au soleil de samedi, les yeux fixés sur les nuages qui se délassent dans le ciel bleu, Gabriel tentant d'argumenter avec Castiel: "Mais si, Cassy, tu as besoin de manger cette glace..." et tes doigts refermés sur eux-mêmes, tu souris. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu te sens si bien. La paix, l'impression que tu es au calme avec...  
>Avec des amis.<br>Tu n'aimes le samedi, ça on l'a compris. Tu n'aimes pas savoir qu'il te reste encore trois heures à passer avec eux, les doigts tapotant nerveusement la table. Ce samedi, au milieu de tous les autres, a l'air de mal s'annoncer. Au fond de ta poche, tu as un bout de papier froissé en boule que tu sens quand tu plonges ta main. Depuis quand ? Tu n'en sais rien.  
>Ce samedi a l'air de mal s'annoncer. Le code qui vous suivait – peut-être les codes, plutôt – et qui vous tiraient sur les routes à la poursuite d'un groupe franchement <em>clean<em> à première vue ont été craqués. Tu devrais te sentir heureux, juste un peu, voir ce que ça fait de comprendre quelque chose sans sens apparent !  
><em>Je ressens juste la même frustration que devant une équation.<em>  
>… Oh. C'est vrai.<br>Mais cette énigme n'était-elle pas, d'une certaine manière, une équation et rien de plus ? Un simple calcul avec _x_, un carré ou deux et des lignes et des lignes de calculs [Répétition] pour finalement arriver à la conclusion que delta, le discriminant, sera égal à zéro ?  
><em>Sans doute ouais.<em>

Et donc qu'il n'y aura qu'une solution.

Tu grommelles en te laissant aller en arrière sur la chaise en plastique. Le soleil frappe sur ton crâne comme s'il voulait le réduire en cendres. En parlant de cendres… L'odeur de la fumée d'une cigarette envahit soudainement ton espace olfactif. Si on peut parler comme ça. Regard à gauche, regard à droite. En haut, en bas, devant et derrière.  
>Personne avec une clope.<p>

" Vous avez senti ?  
>- Senti quoi ?"<p>

Tu n'es pas fou, ça puait comme un mec qui s'en grille une et s'amuse à vous souffler sa fumée dans le nez !  
>" … La fumée.<br>- Feu ?  
>- Pas d'fumée sans feu, Gabriel." Ajoutes-tu en soupirant.<p>

L'air sur son visage te laisse sans voix un instant. Castiel également. Sa glace – qu'il n'a toujours pas fini de manger, par ailleurs – dégouline sur ses doigts dans un style purement comique. On dirait un joli arrêt sur image dramatique. Dans deux secondes, l'archange va se lever, les deux mains sur la table, la pousser légèrement en tremblant pour s'excuser et courir d'une manière ébranlée se réfugier aux toilettes.  
>Scénario digne d'un roman de gare ou d'un manga totalement normal. Ou d'un film…<p>

" Excusez-moi. "

Tu le suis des yeux, médusé. La démarche un peu hésitante mais la tête haute, il se dirige vers l'intérieur, tourne à droite pour pousser la porte blanche et bleue signifiant l'accès aux sanitaires des hommes.  
>La table tremble encore d'avoir été poussée de cette manière, le verre de coca qu'il avait commandé et à moitié vide vacille et tu te sens obligé de le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas.<br>Ce samedi est de plus en plus inquiétant.  
>Peut-être à cause de la guitare en arrière-fond, qui joue du Scorpions. Peut-être pour le bar couleur nuage blanc et bleu, pour le faux sourire du vendeur, les tabourets d'intérieur laiteux et les tables marquetées gris. Peut-être pour la devanture teinte ciel qui se reflète dans le regard de Castiel.<p>

" Le feu… ?  
>- Je ne sais pas plus que toi, Dean. " Il hausse les épaules, le mouvement beige de son trenchcoat suit le mouvement. Le col est relevé derrière lui, et ça te démange d'aller lui raplatir. « Il n'y a qu'un seul type de personnes qui pourrait savoir, à ce point-là. "<br>_Oh, pitié. Me dis pas…  
><em>" Un de ses frères aînés.  
>- Pas question.<br>- Ou lui-même, remarque l'ange. Mais je doute que tu te risques à aller l'interroger. Je pense qu'il est plus avisé d'attendre qu'il revienne. "

**~O~**

_Assis sur la chaise en plastique, Dean sentait tourner et retourner dans sa tête le problème. Lui-même avait une relation assez conflictuelle et sujette à de nombreux changements avec l'élément le plus dévastateur. Sans compter son frère. Combien de nuits avait-il dû le rassurer à propos de flammes dévorant le plafond, de sang coulant en rigoles depuis l'estomac de Jess ? Combien de nuits avait-il dû surveiller ses propres rêves au détriment des siens ?  
>La mort avait toujours été sur le chemin des frères et ils avaient conclu avec le feu une alliance profane, un contrat vicieux et sous-entendu.<br>Ils étaient bien loin de se douter de ce que Gabriel, le visage recouvert de gouttelettes d'eau tombant doucement comme des larmes dans l'évier, tentait de purger dans son esprit.  
>Ils étaient bien loin de se douter du nombre de nuits que ses frères avaient passées à le rassurer à propos de flammes dévorant le monde, de sang coulant du Ciel comme de la pluie. Ils étaient bien loin de se douter que les archanges avaient dû surveiller les rêves du plus jeune au détriment des leurs.<br>_

**~O~**

_Forever buried by the time…_

Se pencher. S'asperger le visage d'eau. La sentir couler le long de sa peau, des pores, nicher ses molécules entre les autres. Respirer, ouvrir la bouche pour expirer et en sentir une se glisser entre les lèvres.  
>Gabriel se sent misérable. C'était juste un mot. Un simple mot glissé dans la discussion, c'est vrai. Trois lettres, associées à fumée. Dans son dos, les ailes qu'il n'est pas sensé ressentir s'agitent dans tous les sens. La première paire, la plus large, fait voleter ses cheveux et agite le papier toilette des stalles ouvertes. Un véritable courant d'air qui emporte une plume dorée au bord carbonisé. L'or impeccable de ses ailes garde une trace de cendres aux bordures.<br>La seconde paire aussi bouge, alors que le mot résonne encore. Encore et encore. Il l'avait scellé dans sa mémoire, là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le souvenir avait été enfoui, tout en dessous, là où pas même lui ne pouvait se souvenir [Répétition] d'où il était caché.  
>C'est comme lorsque le corps humain se souvient violemment, mais que l'esprit ne <em>veut pas. <em>Un violent frisson, l'impression d'être traversé par quelque chose d'inhumain.  
>Gabriel se sent misérable.<br>Gabriel se sent humain.

**~O~**

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? "  
>Tu t'impatientes, autant pour l'archange que pour ton frère. Tu croises les bras, regarde Castiel qui a finalement décidé de finir de manger sa glace. L'un est allé aux toilettes sans en avoir le simple besoin. L'autre est coincé au milieu de livres, avec un graphique représentant l'équation dont vous avez cherché le x.<br>Et la seule et unique solution se trouve être un mot sur un écran. Peut-être que tu saurais le refaire… ?

Tu sors ton bout de papier aux petits carreaux serrés. Un demi-centimètre à chaque fois. Les chiffres, tu les as de l'autre coté, dans l'écriture serrée de Sam, presque illisible.  
>On a souvent dit que les gens dont l'écriture était la plus illisible étaient ceux dont l'esprit allait trop vite. Sauf que dans certains cas tu en viens à te demander si les médecins sont vraiment si rapides d'esprit, ou si c'est juste une connerie de plus qui ressemble de plus en plus à une légende urbaine ?<p>

Tu décroches ton téléphone, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Numéro composé, appel lancé. Sam, allez, réponds, bordel…

" Oui ? "  
>Sa voix te fait soupirer de soulagement. Tu en oublies presque que ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure, à peine, que vous vous êtes séparés. Pas loin. Une heure maximum, allez.<br>Mais tu le sens mal.  
>Parce qu'on est samedi.<br>" Ramène tes fesses ici. " Tu lances l'adresse après un rapide coup d'œil.  
>" Je ne peux pas.<br>- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? "  
>Silence à l'autre bout du fil. Tu entends une montre, tic et tac et tik et tok.<br>Ou le crocodile de Peter Pan.

" Je cherche encore. "  
>Tonalité.<p>

**~O~**

Sam, en effet, cherche encore. Le message tenait en un mot. Sur son ordi, le graphique à l'arrière est toujours allumé. Il cherche un peu n'importe quoi sur le web. Des traces de Lucifer dans la Bible, des traces de Gabriel dans le monde. Leurs liens, et si Cassiel les a jamais connus.  
>Mais il ne trouve rien.<br>Les archanges sont trop peu présents, sur les sites webs. Hormis des personnages de mangas, des théories sur les livres de Chuck – dont certaines se rapprochant un peu trop de la réalité à son goût – et des tonnes de films dont il analyse le synopsis et les critiques…  
>Rien de fiable, et tout se contredit.<br>_Peut-être qu'elle aurait su._

Le souvenir vient et le paralyse. Non. Non elle n'aurait pas su.

" Ca tu n'en sais rien, Sam. "

Sa propre voix lui fait peur et le fait rire, nerveusement.  
>La bibliothèque est silencieuse, autour de lui, de la pile de livres qu'il a consultés, de l'air chaud qui remplit l'instant.<p>

La page sur Gabriel, moitié latin moitié anglais tremble et s'éteint brusquement. Les lumières jouent à clignoter.  
>Des chuchotis emplissent l'espace soudainement froid, soudainement noir. Comme le mot détaché du graphique, comme un appel lancé à travers la galaxie et les étoiles.<br>Mais Sam ne bouge pas.  
>Sur le mur, des roses rouges s'ouvrent et se ferment dans un froissement de pétales délicieux. Du sang coule de leur cœur, rigole depuis leur ventre qui s'élargit en une rivière.<br>Mais Sam ne bouge pas.  
>Ne parle pas, ne se lève pas.<br>Car ça, il n'en sait rien. Et les mots et les gestes restent bloqués au fond de sa gorge sèche soudainement, les mouvements retenus par des filins gelés qui le transpercent de parts en parts pour le relier à un grand tout dont il n'a pas la moindre idée.  
>Et il ne sait pas ce que c'est.<p>

_It's got a voice that steals the courage from the brave…_

Et lorsque le feu jaillit, même son cri reste enfermé au fond de son être.

**~O~**

Incapable de bouger, d'avancer ou de se débattre. Incapable de parler, de respirer ou de cligner des yeux. Son être entier est en pause parfaite. Son âme – cette chose malmenée, pure et parfaite qu'il traite désormais comme un trésor inestimable – contemple.

La table a disparu. Toute la pièce entière a disparu, pour une chambre au haut plafond blanc nuageux et aux murs recouverts d'arabesques dorées. Dehors, Sam peut voir les étoiles briller de toute leur majesté. Les étoiles mais pas la lune, qui reste cachée. Sans doute nouvelle, s'il faut associer une phase.  
>Le sol est recouvert de bois blanc, un lit dans un coin et des tonnes de jouets éparpillés au hasard de la surface.<br>Il est assis dans un coin, _sent_ le matériau qui compose les murs contre sa veste, ses bras, son dos. Il sent ce qu'il y a, il sent tout. L'odeur de sucre vanillé autour de lui, les deux ou trois lucioles qui scintillent et volettent dans la pièce et passent en vrombissant lui allumer d'une chaleur illusoire la peau de son visage.  
>Il observe.<p>

Le Winchester voit un petit enfant assis au centre du tapis blanc. Trois paires d'ailes dans le dos.  
><em>Zacharie ?<br>_Cette… Charmante personne leur avait spécifié, durant un séjour au Paradis – le seul dont ils se souvenaient, pour être précis – ses ailes. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Et il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à un petit gosse capable de jouer à « apprends à la créature à voler. »  
>La cré ature en question étant un ornithorynque aussi gros que la paume de la main que le petit ange s'amuse à envoyer en l'air dans des éclats de rire.<br>Sam sourit.  
>Les gestes du jeune sont vifs, précis. Il lance, il rattrape. Les flammes dansantes des bougies, qu'il a disposé en cercle autour de lui, font à ses cheveux et ses vêtements l'allure d'un être de feu vivant.<br>Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'un ange.  
>Sam sourit.<br>Et devant lui Gabriel aussi.

**~O~**

Tout se passe si vite. Un mouvement d'aile de trop. De la cire sur le tapis. Un ornithorynque qui tombe.  
>Les roses du mur ouest s'ouvrent et saignent.<br>L'enfant crie.  
>Le feu surgit.<p>

**~O~**

_A cet instant, Gabriel avait su que la Lune ne veillait plus sur lui._

**~O~**

Sam pourrait décrire la peur dans les yeux de l'enfant, les regards et les larmes lancés au ciel à la recherche de _quelque chose._ Il pourrait décrire le cri : _" Reviens ! " _aux accents d'ordre et de supplique à la foi. Il pourrait décrire les flammes qui, quand elles dansent dans la nuit attirent les papillons, attirent alors les ailes de l'ange. Il pourrait décrire l'odeur de la peur.  
>Il pourrait décrire, mais ça ne servirait à rien.<br>La peur n'a pas de nom et les souvenirs pas de visage.  
>Il ne fait que supporter et le voir survivre, porté loin de tout ça par son frère ainé.<br>Il ne fait que voir les roses du mur Ouest saigner et croit entendre dans le crépitement et la fumée qui se jette contre le mur quelques accords de guitare électrique.

~O~

Dos au miroir, Gabriel jette un coup d'œil en arrière pour observer son dos. De l'eau strie ses joues.  
>Dos au miroir, Gabriel compte ses plumes et ses ailes avec un faux espoir.<br>Un.  
>Deux.<br>Trois.  
>Quatre.<p>

Au fond de ses yeux, dans la prunelle noire dansent encore les larmes et le feu.

_And leaves a scar that will not heal…_

**~O~**_  
><em>

"Bon, ils font quoi ?"

Cette fois, tu t'énerves vraiment. Ca fait presque une heure que tu as appelé ton frère. Il exagère. Ses recherches ne peuvent pas être si prenantes au point qu'il vous fasse rater le concert.  
>Tu es curieux, en colère et tu te demandes en même temps si Sam a quelque chose d'intéressant pour to-<p>

" Sam. "  
>Castiel.<br>" Dean. "  
><em>Enfin.<br>_" T'as pas l'impression qu'on t'attendait ? "  
>Sa chemise est de travers, ses cheveux un peu grisés – odeur de cendre et de fumée – et ses yeux sont éteints.<p>

" Tu n'as pas l'impression que j'étais occupé ?  
>- …. Tu as quelque chose ?<br>- Rien.  
>- Tu te fous de moi ? "<p>

Mais l'air sur son visage te rassure. Non, il ne se fiche pas de toi.  
>" Où est Gabriel ?<br>- Toujours aux toilettes.  
>- 'Toujours' ?<br>- Disons que ca fait quand même une heure qu'on t'attend et environ autant de temps qu'il s'est enfermé là-bas on sait pas pourquoi. "

Tu soupires.  
>" En fait c'est un peu trop calme, ces derniers temps.<br>- Tu veux dire depuis qu'il n'est plus là, hein.  
>- … Ca fait qu'une heure, je peux l'enterrer ! "<br>Espoir de blague.  
>Qui tombe à plat.<p>

" Je vais le chercher."  
>Castiel se lève, après un regard.<br>" Non, Cass. J'y vais. "

**~O~**

" Gabe ? "  
>Porte poussée. Haut rabattu sur le corps. Le blond tente de faire face, de retrouver sa place.<br>" Oui ?  
>- Tout va bien ?<br>- Ca va. "

_Don't wanna hear the same old lie…_

Sam s'approche, s'appuie contre le mur avec un soupir. Lorsqu'il penche la tête, de la cendre tombe de lui comme de la neige. Instinctivement, l'Archange recule.  
>" Je sais. "<br>C'est dit simplement. Les yeux pleins de regrets et de rage envers soi-même. C'est dit simplement, sur un ton presque dénué de sentiments.  
><em>Il sait.<br>_Et Gabriel lui sourit faiblement.

" Non, tu ne sais pas. "

**~O~**

« Dean, on y va.  
>- Mais et ton angelot avec ses ailes qui bougent dans tous les sens ?<br>- Il nous rejoindra.  
>- Mais…<br>- On y va. »  
><em><br>Troubled times don't turn your back to the lions  
>Troubled times just learn your lesson well<br>The party is over…_

**~O~**

_Alors que Dean et Sam, suivis de Castiel, partaient tranquillement pour tenter de trouver des places au concert qui, ils en étaient sûrs, réglerait tout une fois pour toute, Gabriel se retrouva face à son reflet une fois de plus. Le reflet de son corps d'emprunt, devenu lui au fil des siècles.  
>Cela se voyait-il encore, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, perdu loin de sa famille qu'il fuyait pour éviter la destruction massive ? Cela se voyait-il, les visions qui le prenaient, les roses qui saignaient, le ciel qui s'y mettait aux heures les plus improbables ?<br>Cela se voyait-il ?  
>Pouvait-on désormais le différencier des autres anges qui arpentaient la Terre pour le meilleur ou le pire ?<em>

_Il avait encore, dans une poche contre son cœur, une plume violette discrète glissée. Une plume ramassée au bord de la rivière, la nuit passée.  
>Une plume violette qui signait un accord que lui-même ignorait.<br>_

_Unholy alliance..._


	16. Big City Nights

_Heeey, tout le monde, et bienvenue sur SOTR ! J'ai réussi à poster, comme j'en étais totalement pas sûre... Je... Euh... j'en étais pas sûre.  
>Anyway, bienvenue pour ce chapitre seize et merci à Gwenn-Anne Claudie pour ses reviews.<br>Genre merci beaucoup. Et aussi merci à l'alligator panda AsphodeleSauvage.  
>Bonne lecture, et vu que le prochain truc publié sera en 2015, bonne année en avance.<em>

A ce jour du 28/12, je poste tôt dans le matin je sais. Mais au vu de ma journée et ma nuit passée sur tumblr, je tiens à faire passer un message:  
>Je vous aime tous. Vous tous. La fandom connait actuellement de gros chamboulements, plusieurs centaines de bloggers ont reçu des messages de haine et certains en sont morts. Nous sommes tous affectés par cette perte dans la famille spn.<br>Aussi je tiens à faire part de mon soutien à tous, afin de limiter de nouvelles pertes: nous sommes une famille et nous sommes là pour les autres.

_Family don't end with blood._

* * *

><p><em>When the daylight is falling down into the night <em>

Un pied devant l'autre. C'est comme ça que l'on marche. Un pied devant l'autre et on recommence sans regarder. Un pied devant l'autre, rythme binaire et répétitif. Tu avances, les mains dans les poches en souriant. L'été a du bon, quelquefois : il adoucit l'air aux abords de dix-huit, dix-neuf heures. L'air aux odeurs de ville défendue se blesse et te tue dans un sursaut. Au dessus de toi le ciel semble s'électriser, se faire couper d'un côté comme de l'autre par de grands éclairs bleu foncé qui s'apparente à de la nuit. Une nuit qui glisserait doucement entre les bras du ciel de jour pour le dévorer depuis l'intérieur de son étreinte.

Le ciel tombe en ruines dans la Nuit. C'est tout ce que tu peux constater. Tu avances, un pied devant l'autre. C'est ça, la nuit qui s'approche en grande ville : les immeubles avalent vite la lumière du jour, attrapée dans leurs griffes de béton et de paratonnerres – antennes et satellites à l'appui –, dégustée au sous-sol de l'ascenseur entre deux cafés froids, des tags anarchistes. La Nuit aura tout. La Nuit et le silence. Des fois, les références qui viennent s'incruster dans ton esprit ne sont pas les bienvenues. Surtout quand tu ne les comprends pas. Alors tu avances : un pied devant l'autre, et on continue.

Tu avances en tête, devant tout le monde. Tu veux rejoindre ton Bébé. La bouger de place, te fourrer les poches de quoi approcher Cassiel plus tard. C'est un archange, après tout. Dans ton esprit – Paranoïaque jusque dans les recoins. Faites une blague et tu soupireras, vous rirez et tu pleureras. – il est plus qu'improbable qu'il soit descendu sur Terre uniquement pour faire sa promenade de santé, son footing en plein Apocalypse. Même si, présentement, l'Apocalypse c'est plus trop ça : c'est même trop calme, pour que tu en sois à traquer un groupe de métalleux inoffensifs. Rammstein cuit des personnes sur scène, Sabaton monte un char d'assaut, Marylin mange des canaris. Et eux ? Rien.  
>Des fois, tu en viens à te demander pourquoi tu t'accroches. Chaque matin, tu espères voir quelque chose dans les journaux, que ton frère t'appelle pour un simple évènement, meurtre qui te tirerait loin de cette quête insensée sur fond de guitare électrique. Sauf que chaque fois que tu espères, rien. Le calme plat : tout au plus Gabriel qui t'emmerde et se fiche de toi en parlant de rivière en plein milieu des terres. Les mains dans ta veste, tu sens ton couteau au fond. Le manche froid, curieusement rassurant. Rassurant et totalement inutile, là où tu te rends.<br>On ne combat pas les anges comme on pourrait planter des démons au premier carrefour avec une croix venu.

« Castiel, tu es sûr de ne pas le connaître, ce Cassiel ? interroge Sam alors que tu resserres tes doigts le long du manche curieusement _vivant. _Pour toi, du moins.  
>- Je te jure que non. Le Paradis est vaste, Sam. Jeune, j'en connaissais une bonne partie, il faut avouer. Mais désormais… Avec les morts et ma Chute…<p>

- T'as pas chuté, Cass. » Ta voix est dure, presque, alors que tu lances un regard en arrière. Le motel est à vingt pas, grosso modo et ça te donne le temps de t'arrêter devant les deux. Tu fixes l'ange en face. « Tu t'es rebellé. Tu n'as pas chuté… »

Oh, tu peux bien appeler ça comme tu veux, jouer sur les mots, Dean. Tu peux, bien sûr. Peur de te sentir coupable ?

«… Dean.  
>- Discussion close.<br>- Aucun Cassiel dans ta mémoire, vraiment ? reprend ton frère, tentant de détourner l'attention. Pourtant il n'a pas pu être inventé de toutes pièces par les hommes, enfin. On ne se fabrique pas d'anges comme ça, pour l'intégrer dans un livre ! Ca n'est pas une Mary-Sue gothique, enfin !  
>- Mary-Sue ? »<br>Tu te demandes si Gabriel n'aurait pas, par hasard, emporté un bout du cerveau de Sam en allant aux toilettes. Ou si c'est un nom de code ou …  
>« Ne cherche pas. Internet. »<br>Bien sûr.  
>Internet. Toujours Internet. C'est à prévoir, ça.<p>

Une fois devant le coffre de ta voiture, tu jettes un coup d'œil alentour avant d'ouvrir, chercher deux-trois protections… Peinture, craie. On pourrait croire que vous auriez fait ça avant, hein. Mais non. Les Winchester s'y prennent toujours au dernier moment, dans l'adrénaline de l'urgence. Au moins, ça remplace la drogue, le sang ou tout ce que l'on peut boire/s'injecter dans les veines pour booster ses performances au lit ou dans la vie. Tu farfouilles dans le bordel, sûrement illégal dans plusieurs états du pays, soulevant armes, couvertures et emballages de capotes – intacts. Pourrait être utile, plus tard – pour trouver de quoi tagguer les murs pendant que la nuit avale la lumière du jour et que Sam continue la causette.

« Il faudrait que je demande à Gabriel, alors. Il doit au moins connaître ses frères.

- Il ne les a pas vus depuis longtemps.  
>- Et alors ? Il n'a pas oublié qui vous êtes.<p>

- Sam … »

Tu te redresses. Tu ne sais rien, de ce qui a pu arriver plus tôt. Tu ne sais rien de ce que tu as pu simplement oublier de demander, après tout. Tes yeux se fixent sur ton frère, tu claques le coffre en le refermant. Il commence à être dur à refermer, tu n'y peux rien. Faudra le réparer. En parlant de Gabriel, où est-il ? C'est une question importante. Tu as beau ne pas avoir d'intuition à proprement parler, tu penses qu'il a son rôle à jouer, ce soir.  
>Il devra monter sur scène avec vous. Il est une partie de cette aventure : triste constat.<p>

« Parés ? »

La question reste sans réponse, mais tu avances. Les mains refermées sur ta lame. Celle de Castiel a légèrement brillé dans un mouvement – il a oublié de la ranger ? – et Sam te fixe comme si tu lui avais retiré le privilège de parler.  
>Silence.<br>Juste les pas sur le béton, pendant que vous prenez la direction de la salle de concert.

_It feels alright for a long __sweet minute like hours before…_

_~O~_

Personne. Juste. Personne. L'endroit devrait être rempli de videurs, de gardes de sécurité, de gens avec une bière à la main, des tatouages plein les bras et des baskets aux pieds faute de docs. Sans vouloir stéréotyper, tu t'étais toujours imaginé les concerts de metal comme quelque chose dans ce gout-là, aux couleurs sombres qui interfèrent avec les spots bleus et rouges sur la scène. Mais là, rien. Silence quand la porte se referme.

« On s'est pas gourés de salle, quand même… ? » tu demandes, à mi-voix.  
>Autour flotte comme une odeur d'hôpital. Mais si, l'odeur qui court dans les couloirs pour chasser celle de la mort des étages supérieurs. L'odeur de l'anesthésiant et de la javel pour récurer, de l'antiseptique et de la bouffe immangeable. Tes doigts se referment instinctivement sur ton arme, tout ton corps se tend et accroche l'air autour. Il s'agit de devenir l'odeur. De ne pas se laisser attraper, se faire repérer. D'un mouvement de tête, d'un regard vers tes deux coéquipiers – l'ange du jeudi et ton petit frère – tu leur fait signe de te suivre en direction de la scène, puis des coulisses.<br>Ca ne doit pas être si loin.

Tu avances, prenant garde à ne pas laisser tes pieds trainer sur le lino. Par les fenêtres en hauteur, tu peux voir la nuit s'incruster jusque dans la salle et te caresser les épaules dans un souffle glacé. Elle t'invite à sentir les couleurs s'évaporer, à danser sur le nuage de ta propre respiration dans un mouvement infini. De voir les étoiles elles-mêmes sombrer dans un puit sans fond que le monde a dans l'idée d'appeler jour.  
>La scène s'allume. Au final, tu n'es pas sûr que l'invitation de la nuit soit toujours quelque chose de valable : elle se laisse dévorer trop facilement.<p>

« Vous seriez presque en retard. »  
>Selen, incroyable représentation fantomatique se tient assise sur la scène. Elle a teint en or aux reflets d'argent – une telle couleur ne devrait être capable d'exister – sa chevelure, et tout son corps est recouvert par une robe de mercure liquide, se mouvant avec elle, si bien qu'à chaque instant qu'elle passe à marcher on pourrait sans aucun problème la dire nue.<br>Un seul et unique magnifique mouvement de son être illusoire te fait te raidir sur place.  
>T'avais pas pensé aux Oompas-loompas autour de votre Willy Wonka. Aux gardes du corps de Corleone, si l'on veut une référence un peu plus glorieuse.<br>Peut-être sont-ils humains, hein ? Peut-être sont-ils tous nés un Samedi ?

« Selen… »

La voix de Castiel résonne, presque douloureusement, dans le théâtre. Alors il ne connaît pas Cassiel, mais elle par contre…  
>Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens. Mais tu n'es pas jaloux. Pas le moins du monde. Tu aimes juste nier avec ferveur toute connaissance féminine que pourrait avoir ton… L'ange.<br>« Tiens, Castiel. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu ne te mets pas un faux nom devant, pour une fois. »

L'air confus sur son visage te fait faire un pas vers l'escalier menant vers la scène. Se rapprocher du danger, quelle superbe idée.  
>« Nous ne sommes pas un danger, Dean, pour vous. A vrai dire, c'est plus les armes que tu as dans tes poches et toi-même qui êtes un danger pour vous-mêmes. »<p>

Sa voix est douce et froide. Elle t'invite à sentir les couleurs s'évaporer, à danser sur le nuage de ta propre respiration dans un mouvement infini. De voir les étoiles elles-mêmes sombrer dans un puits sans fond que le monde a dans l'idée d'appeler jour…  
>Ca, tu l'as déjà dit.<p>

« Alors vous êtes quoi ?  
>- A la recherche de quelqu'un…. Ou plus précisément, de deux anges. »<p>

~O~

_But it's more like looking out for something_

_I can't find anymore..  
><em>

"Ravi de le savoir."  
>Ne rien laisser paraître. De toute manière, les anges, vous ne les connaissez pas. Ils sont des milliers, là-haut, à parcourir les cieux. Ils sont des milliers à vouloir votre mort à tous, à vouloir vous faire pleurer. Tes yeux se fixent sur un mouvement au coté droit de la scène.<br>« Non, non, pas encore, fait la jeune fille au centre. Pas encore. On a encore une heure ensemble. Ne vous en faites pas. »  
>Ton arme levée la fait doucement sourire.<p>

« Tu pourras nous tirer dessus de tout ton soul après, promis. »

Castiel te tire en arrière brutalement.

« Attention ! »  
>L'art d'être en vie se soldera toujours par une explosion. Tous à terre, et dans un bruit de guitare laissez votre existence dans le panier prévu à cet effet !<p>

~O~

« Dean ? Ca va ? »  
>Une voix, pas trop loin de toi. Des mots qui tombent et te heurtent par leurs coins glacés, couverts de sang et de salive. Parler est et sera toujours, au final, quelque chose qui devrait être prohibé. Ta tête te lance, et tu peines à ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu sais être une salle plongée dans la nuit à vingt heures. Vingt heures, la nuit, en plein été ! La nuit des grandes villes…<br>Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi.  
>« Putain de merde… Cass ? Sam ?<br>- Je suis là… »  
>La voix de ton frère t'apparaît, étrangement distordue. Une main sur ton épaule, l'autre dans ton dos. Tu peux associer leur forme, leur toucher sur ta peau à Castiel.<br>Fou comme l'inconscient se rappelle.  
>« Moi aussi, je suis là. »<p>

Tu détestes apparaître faible aux yeux des autres : il faut se l'avouer, avoir peur d'ouvrir les yeux est stupide, hein ? Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve ?  
>Sauf que tu es bien forcé d'ouvrir quand la sensation d'une lame posée contre ta gorge te sort brutalement de toute peur irrationnelle de la lumière.<p>

Ils sont là, tous les quatre. Selen et sa robe de mercure, son regard brillant comme celui d'une gamin après une punaise sur une chaise ou l'histoire de Pince-mi et pince-moi – et malgré toi tu te dis qu'elle ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un que tu connais –. Sòl, qui maintient une épée étrangement brisée contre la gorge de ton frère. Chanteur tout en armes, aux yeux d'acier-soleil.  
>Castiel te retient, mais le fil d'une arme est quand même posé contre toi. Oden. Tu ne la vois pas, mais elle reste la seule à pouvoir te menacer.<br>Et Cassiel, tu te demandes. Où est Cassiel ?

« On est mieux ici, non ? Lâchez-les. J'ai pas fait exprès, mal calculé mon coup, mal averti, ils ont mal réagi. »  
>Elle te rappelle définitivement quelqu'un.<p>

« Selen… lance Castiel tout doucement alors que tu retrouves ta liberté de mouvement et que sa main quitte ton épaule.  
>- Castieeeeel !<br>- Mes oreilles… » tu grognes un peu.

Disparue, la scène. Disparue, l'ambiance joyeuse et un peu angoissante. Bonjour les coulisses, la grande loge avec canapé et profusion de bonbons aux emballages argentés qui couvrent la table.  
>C'est totalement normal.<p>

Au fond, cette histoire est comme des montagnes russes et tu attends simplement le looping et la descente finale.

"On a une heure, les enfants. Asseyez-vous. On ne vous fera pas de mal, voyons. C'est pas notre genre ! » propose gentiment la jeune femme. Elle était sensée être jeune, si jeune… Le monde te trompera-t-il toujours autant ?

« Cassiel va arriver d'un moment à l'autre… non, vous préférez user vos chaussures ? Tant pis. » Sa voix est comme une étoile qui se ballade dans le ciel, étoile filante et brûlante qui t'emporte loin. « Désolée pour l'explosion. Je voulais faire quelque chose avec des jolies fumées et tout mais c'est pas tellement facile, alors… Désolée.  
>- J'ai peut-être une question, tu avances alors que toute ta posture clame que tu vas lui sauter à la figure sauvagement.<p>

- Oui, bien sûr. Quoi donc ?

- C'est quoi ce foutoir ?! »

Rire qui glisse comme un rayon de lune.

« C'est assez simple. On comptait jouer, mais vous êtes là et puis vous êtes intéressants. De plus vous savez certaines choses qui nous concernent directement. »  
>Elle te décale, pour regarder Castiel.<br>Et leurs yeux qui se rencontrent ont l'air de les envoyer des milliers d'années en arrière.

« Quelque chose à propos d'un ange, d'un archange et de comment pour leurs rêves ils se sont perdus. »

_There is no dream  
>That you can't make true…<em>


	17. Love Will Keep Us Alive

Yo le monde. Bienvenue ou bon retour sur le dix septième chapitre.

La fin, déjà.

Merci beaucoup aux favoris / followers / reviews (vous n'imaginez pas comme ça peut faire plaisir) et même aux lecteurs fantômes. Je vous aime. Vous êtes des licornes.

Vous avez le droit de m'assommer, me tuer ou que sais-je encore (les parpaings et les tomates sont à votre gauche) ou de laisser une petite review innocente et mignonne.

Merci à Mia Suzuki-sama pour sa bêta-lecture - Mia qui aurait voulu de plus longues éloges, mais on fait avec ce qu'on peut. Les moyens de la prod sont réduits.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ce qui dérange le plus, dans les histoires, ce sont les fins. Peut-être parce que les personnages ont une aventure à peu près enviable, que l'on sait qu'après ça ils pourront supporter la couronne, les lauriers et le mot fin imprimé en grand sur la dernière page. Cette histoire, elle, n'aura pas de véritable fin - ou alors, tu l'as dépassée depuis longtemps et tu vis désormais dans ton propre épilogue -comme elle n'a pas eue de véritable début: tout au plus une démarche scénaristique.<p>

Tout avait commencé par des numéros dans un journal, répétés une dizaine de fois. Une série sans aucun sens, en premier lieu: elle t'avait menée dans les hauteurs, une salle de concert, suivi de Castiel. Là-haut, tu avais retrouvé ton frère. Et Gabriel. Qui semblaient se tripoter dans ton dos depuis maintenant tu ne savais même pas combien de temps. De rage, tu as pris la fuite avec l'ange en trench qui t'accompagne, à la poursuite d'une seconde série de chiffres. Et puis vous étiez tombés sur le groupe, l'aviez suivi, Sam revenant vers toi avec son petit ami chiant. Et vous voilà, désormais, au concert où vous étiez invités. La chanteuse a tout fait exploser pour vous envoyer dans sa propre loge.  
>Et vous attendez.<br>Comme des cons.

Sam a l'air de s'être détendu, cependant. Il n'a pas de posture défensive, ses mains au fond des poches et l'air relativement calme. Même Castiel donne l'impression d'être apaisé: ses yeux sont toujours rivés dans ceux de Selen. En gros, tu as l'horrible sensation d'être trop sur tes gardes.  
>Peut-être parce qu'on est samedi.<p>

"Crois-moi, Dean, Samedi est le dernier de tes problèmes."  
>Cassiel se dresse dans l'embrasure de la porte.<p>

_When I look at you  
>I can see the sadness in your eyes ...<em>

Et la douceur dans ses yeux mauves bleutés te donne envie de t'asseoir, de fermer les tiens et de te mettre à pleurer. Des images te frappent, bleu et violet. Des images grises, qui envahissent ton esprit. Des images douloureuses, qui brûlent ce que tu vis. Le monde devient gris: la présence de l'archange t'affecte d'une manière que tu n'avais pas prévue. Quand Gabriel est avec vous, il ne se passe rien: quand Michael s'approche de toi, à peine ressens-tu le besoin de protéger ce monde.  
>Mais là, c'est comme si brutalement tu t'étais plongé dans un bain de sentiments, que tu pouvais toucher tes sens et que sur ta langue la salive devenait larmes. Le Samedi n'a pas besoin de s'approcher de toi: il est autour de vous, dans l'atmosphère, tu inspires la douleur et l'isolement par l'air qui te maintient en vie. Il grimpe dans ton coeur. Castiel n'a jamais semblé aussi loin. Vivre n'a jamais semblé aussi triste, tableau peint par un dépressif à coup de sang, car il ne peut pas parler.<br>La boule dans la gorge et les yeux inondés te font remarquer que vous êtes comme seuls.  
>Vous et le silence.<br>Ca fait seulement vous.

"Explications." Tu exiges, et ta voix se brise. Face à quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas parler, tu es Dean Winchester les larmes aux yeux prêt à le défoncer. Le tuer - il y a l'arme de Cas, dans une poche de trench - et si tu avais seulement pu piéger...

"Je vais parler, d'accord ? " intervient la jeune fille, femme ? devant vous. Elle marche jusqu'à toi et essuie une larme. Tu fais presque pitié à te faire câliner par, sans doute, un ange. "Je vais parler. Mais si tu ne te retiens pas, tu risques de faire pleurer les autres aussi."  
>Effectivement, ton frangin a l'air de moins en moins bien. Quant à Castiel, il a l'air de se poser la question existentielle de 'que sont ces choses sur mes joues.'<br>"Alors parle." De la hargne dans ta voix.  
>De la peine.<br>Tu veux juste que tout se termine.

**~O~**

"Je suppose que vous avez trouvé notre message, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas pour vous. Vous n'étiez pas sensé vous en mêler: tout au plus, vous aviez à amener ici nos deux disparus. Et même si ça s'est fait, partiellement du moins... " Le geste est élégant, trace de mercure dans l'air que tu ne suis pas. " En gros, vous étiez juste des gêneurs. Nous ne voulons pas de mal, nous ne vous en avons jamais voulu ! "

Comment croire la jeune femme aux yeux flamboyants, aux cheveux impossibles et aux mots si tentants ? Ils disent tous ça avant de vous bouffer. Elle semble être la parole et la douceur de celui qui, dans un coin de la pièce, s'isole et vous observe du coin de l'oeil. Tu te tournes vers lui. Tu l'as bien entendu parler, non ?! Alors qu'il parle !  
>Que Cassiel parle !<p>

"Il parlera quand il le devra, Dean. "  
>Castiel ?<br>" S'il te plaît. Ecoute-la."  
>Si c'est pour toi...<p>

"Merci. Vous étiez un problème, dans cette histoire. Pas des héros, des problèmes. Nous étions là en premier, nous serons là les derniers et sans doute avec ceux que nous cherchons.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de nos gueules, tu lances. C'est à peine si on a le même âge.

- Après autant de temps, tu nous crois toujours humains ? " Sa bouche se fend d'un sourire. La tienne se tord un peu.  
>Eh merde.<p>

"Je suis ici depuis que dans le ciel la Lune a décidé de succéder à son frère. Je n'ai été créée que dans le but de lui ressembler et de suivre. Nous tous, nous avons été créés dans ce but précis. "

Le regard de mercure, pâle soirée d'hiver, se pose plein d'affection sur l'archange au fond de la salle. Se pose plein d'attente, d'espérance et d'un sentiment que tu as du mal à deviner sur Cassiel. Peut-être de la joie, peut-être de la reconnaissance. Peut-être quelque chose trop ancien qui n'existe plus pour les humains.  
>"Et comme la plus sombre des nuits je continuerai de briller bien longtemps après que vous soyez partis."<p>

_Even the darkest night  
>Will shine forever...<em>

**~O~**

Le téléphone de Sam vibre, au fond de sa poche. Délaissé depuis le début, il ne voit que son frère souffrir et se mettre dans des états pas possibles pour un homme en face de lui.  
>Sam ne comprend pas ce qu'il voit. Castiel subjugué, son frère détruit, alors que lui-même reste juste là, dans un cocon sûr d'une présence à ses côtés. Gabriel est ici.<br>Il jette un coup d'oeil à son message. Chuck.

_Selen prit le temps de respirer: elle n'allait pas se laisser mourir, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la partie la plus intéressante de leur récit. _

_"_Il faudrait peut-être que je m'explique, non ?"

Le téléphone vibre entre les mains du cadet, qui suit à moitié la conversation. La Bible s'écrit sous ses yeux. La Bible ...  
>Ou la fin de leur histoire ?<p>

_Elle s'approcha doucement de celui qu'elle recherchait, avec ses frères, depuis si longtemps. Elle s'approcha de Castiel, laissant un Dean désemparé qui tente de la retenir._

_"_Je ne vais rien lui faire. Je veux juste saluer notre ange du Jeudi."

_Sa voix douce fit courir dans le corps de l'aîné des deux frères un frisson. Ils se connaissaient. Oh, Il avait pu s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt dans leur face-à-face, mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en prenait pleinement conscience._

"Bonjour, Castiel.

- Selen.

- Tu sais que tu nous manques, n'est-ce pas ?"

_La question semblait si simple, si naturelle, qu'au fond des yeux du véhicule il fut possible de voir briller une étincelle de regret et d'incompréhension. Dean commença à voir rouge.  
><em>" Si on arrêtait les conneries, là, et qu'on m'expliquait clairement ce que c'est que ce bordel ? De un, qui êtes-vous vraiment ? Non, parce que je veux bien les 'on ne vous veut pas mal vous nous faites seulement chier' et les 'Castiel, mon bébé viens là tu me manques' mais ça n'a aucun sens !

- C'est seulement parce que tu ne sais pas tout."

Selen lance un regard à Sam, qui les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, le range doucement avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. Tu soupires.  
>"Alors expliquez-moi."<p>

_La voix de l'archange résonna: comme un chant ou comme un appel. Sa voix résonna dans les esprits des personnes présentes ici. Tous sursautèrent, à l'exception du grand élan véhicule de Lucifer nommé Sam. _

" Je dois parler. Alors je parlerai. Pour la première fois depuis des années, des millénaires douloureusement passés. Je vais parler."  
>Du coin de la pièce, jamais le samedi n'a autant semblé être proche de la fin.<p>

Et de ses yeux couleur larme de peinture diluée, si tu regardais tu pourrais voir des univers couler.

"A l'origine, les archanges étaient sept. Un par jour de la semaine. Et même si aujourd'hui la plupart d'entre eux sont morts ou ont oublié ça, les jours restent leur reflet.  
>- Castiel est un archange ?<p>

- Non, Dean, Castiel n'est pas un archange. Pas plus que Selen ou n'importe quel autre membre de ce groupe.  
>- Sauf toi."<br>Sourire qui fait tomber un monde en poussière. Sa bouche ne bouge pas. Il ne fait que penser.

"Sauf moi. Vous connaissez tous nos frères. Pour certains, vous avez même développé des liens spécifiques: amour, haine, véhicule. Michael, Samaël - vous le nommez Lucifer, mais cela reste le même - Raphaël ou Uriel. Et Gabriel."  
>Tu l'attendais, lui.<p>

"Nous étions sept archanges, créés pour régner sur ce Paradis avec Père. Sept anges furent créés à notre suite, pour être comme nos jumeaux, nous suivre et nous aider. Former une union avec nous, deux âmes qui formeraient l'essence même de la journée et de la nuit."

"Nous étions sept anges créés pour aimer nos frères, reprend Selen d'une voix chaude et glissante comme la couleur de la lune, nous étions sept anges. Maintenant, il ne reste que nous quatre.  
>- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Sam interroge, pendant que tu tentes de comprendre.<br>- Le vendredi a disparu, rapidement. Quant à l'ange qui accompagnait Cassiel... Il n'a jamais existé. "

_Ils étaient sept. Mais en fait uniquement six. Alors pourquoi, s'interrogea Dean, parlaient-ils d'une perte ? _

"Et donc Castiel...  
>- Castiel a préféré jouer au soldat, plutôt que de participer avec nous à notre mission. A l'idée que nous développions, à la cellule que nous mettions en place pour la fin des temps, il a décidé de prendre les armes.<br>- Je n'avais pas le choix.  
>-Je sais. Mais tu ne peux prétendre que tu ne le voulais pas. "<p>

Tu te détends totalement, désormais. Les yeux qui virevoltent de l'archange à la jeune femme - Selen est-il vraiment son nom - et à Castiel, tu te rends compte d'une chose horrible.  
>"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va partir ?<p>

- Laissons de côté cette question, Dean, veux-tu ? " demande la seule femme de l'assemblée.

"En revanche, j'en ai une pour ton frère. "

Elle s'approche. A peine. Elle semble avoir cent ans, mille ans, et la seconde d'après ses yeux semblent lui en donner cinq.

"Où est Gabriel ?"

**~O~**

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'Archange doré, surveillé par la Lune plus que par ses frères, décida d'arrêter de surveiller son petit ami. Il rangea une chemise dans sa valise, veillant à bien séparer ses affaires de celles de Sam. Il n'allait pas lui voler tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? _

"Comment ça, où est Gabriel ?"

_Il jeta un regard en arrière, à la voiture qui attendait sur le parking, à l'Impala si particulière - mais j'y reviendrais une prochaine fois -. Sa valise à la main, il eut un petit sourire.  
><em>

"Où est mon Archange, Sam ?"

_Il ne sentit pas l'étoile dégringoler le long de sa joue. Il leva la tête vers la lune qui lui souriait. 'Dis-lui que je l'aime.'_

"Il va venir.  
>- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi, quand il est parti."<p>

_When you walk away  
>There's an empty feeling in my mind...<br>_

**~O~**

Tu vois ton frère reculer. Tu esquisses un geste dans sa direction, retenu par Castiel sur ton épaule.  
>"Non, Dean. Laisse le...<p>

- Plutôt crever que de le laisser revivre ça ! "  
>Son regard semble hanté par un fantôme revenu le tourmenter, après avoir explosé au dessus de leur lit.<br>"Sam...  
>- Il a raison, Dean. Je peux m'en sortir." Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. " Je peux le faire. Selen ? A quoi serviez... Servez-vous ?"<p>

Elle sourit.  
>"Nous procurons à notre famille un dernier refuge. Le dernier endroit où la guerre viendra les toucher. Parce que même en pleine guerre, les jours et les nuits continuent de passer. "<p>

Tout ça pour rien.  
>C'est ce que tu te dis. Tout ça pour rien. Pour une famille d'anges qui veut simplement se protéger. C'est mignon, en un sens. Mais c'est rien. C'est mignon mais c'est rien. Tout ça n'a servi à rien.<br>"Non, Dean, tout ça n'a pas été inutile. On t'entend, tu sais. Si nous sommes là, c'est pour vous montrer quelque chose de simple.  
>- Et quoi ?<p>

- Que vous êtes à vous-mêmes un refuge dans cette fin du monde. Vous, votre famille, tout. Les Winchester ! Même si tout le monde meurt autour de vous, et qu'il manque de s'écrouler, vous êtes peut-être plus protégés que les milliers d'humains autour. Et c'est pas juste."  
>Oui, donc, pour rien.<br>"Peut-être pour rien pour toi. Mais pas pour nous. Parce que si nous devons laisser Castiel..."  
>Laisser Castiel ?<br>" Nous préférons qu'il soit avec toi."

_I won't leave you  
>We'll make it together<br>And take it to the end of time..._

**~O~**

_Ce qu'il advint après, même Dean n'aurait pu le prédire. L'archange disparut, dans un dernier sourire. Selen, qui dans un dernier rappel avait décidé de proposer à l'ange de Dean de se joindre à eux, prit leurs mains et les joignit dans un geste solennel - au grand étonnement de l'aîné des deux frères - avant d'agiter la main._

_- On se reverra quand ta maison ne tiendra plus debout, Dean. _

_A cet instant précis, alors qu'elle disparaissait, il eut la certitude que sa maison tiendrait; il eut la certitude que son frère pourrait surmonter les obstacles du départ de son petit ami; il eut la certitude que Castiel consoliderait leur maison.  
>Il eut la certitude que leur histoire et que les liens qui les liaient à ce groupe étaient loin d'être aussi simples que ça, que leur message continuerait de se répéter dans les airs, inutilement, jusqu'à ce qu'Il soit suffisamment fort pour revenir vers la mère.<br>Le mot continuerait de résonner dans l'Univers, jusqu'à ce que Gabriel revienne.  
><em>

_FIN_

**~O~**

_I only want to be by your side._

Ce qui dérange le plus, dans les histoires, ce sont les fins. Peut-être parce que les personnages ont une aventure à peu près enviable, que l'on sait qu'après ça ils pourront supporter la couronne, les lauriers et le mot fin imprimé en grand sur la dernière page. Cette histoire, elle, n'a pas de véritable fin - on vient de la dépasser et tu vis désormais dans ton propre épilogue - comme elle n'a pas eue de véritable début.  
>Ca fait désormais une vingtaine d'heures que vous avez fui, loin d'ici. Toi sur ta faim - ce n'était pas une fin acceptable ! - et Sam silencieux sur la banquette arrière. Vous étiez revenus à la voiture pour trouver une lettre, destinée à ton frère. Le coffre ouvert, la petite valise décorée de petits coeurs et d'anges en stickers.<p>

C'est si lâche, une lettre pour partir. Assis dans un coin, à l'arrière - il l'avait demandé - ton cadet avait décidé de lire: force et courage, ça ne pouvait pas être si dangereux que ça, sa lettre ? Papier couleur caramel, encre marron à paillettes d'un stylo sorti d'une pochette pour enfants. Une feuille griffonnée.

'A Samoosey.  
>Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais il me semble que c'est le plus judicieux pour nous deux.<br>Je suis désolé.  
>N'oublie pas que je t'aime comme on a jamais su auparavant aimé.'<p>

Le connard, tu penses. Une lettre. Quel autre terme peut convenir, si ce n'est ce mot-là, connard ? Tu conduis rageusement. Ne pas comprendre, ne pas résoudre te donne un mal de tête phénoménal et une envie de fuir loin. Conduire jusqu'à en souffrir.

Que voulait-elle dire, quand elle avait uni leurs mains ?

_I can't love you if you won't let me  
>Can't touch me if you don't try<em>...

Tu regardes vers Castiel. Castiel regarde vers toi. Une maison qui grandit, forte, comparée à la bicoque qui s'envolait dans la tempête de cet Apocalypse. Une maison pour vous trois, où plus que jamais vous serez en vie.  
>Parce que Sam continue d'espérer, posant les fondations et les piliers.<br>Parce que la main de Castiel est revenue se poser sur la tienne, automatiquement.

Une maison basée sur l'amour que vous vous portez.  
>Parce que Sam continue de L'aimer.<br>Et que Castiel t'es destiné.

Tu n'avais pas pu expliquer une sensation étrange en toi, alors tu avais appelé un ange qu'on t'avait envoyé. Vous aviez tiré entre les yeux de Satan, brisé un moment au milieu d'un million d'années. Est-ce que quelqu'un savait que tu reviendrais à ta maison, voir ta mère sans ton frère ?  
>Castiel plongé en transe, chaque minute de chaque jour loin de lui avait été comme un petit morceau arraché à ton humanité. Sam était revenu vers toi, prouvant que tu pouvais rendre réel votre amour fraternel et que tu étais le meilleur pour lui à défaut d'être le meilleur pour tous. Peut-être pour lui ou peut-être pour toi, là ou la rivière coulait, Gabriel avait commencé à attendre que tout soit meilleur ici-bas. De son alliance malsaine avec lui-même, fuyant toujours sa maison, la nuit des grandes villes l'avait fait fuir en vous rapprochant tous. Et pourquoi ?<p>

Scorpions clôt ta réflexion, ce qui te donne l'impression de boucler toute votre histoire:

_Love will keep us alive..._

"Cass, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour, tous les deux, un jour ?"


	18. House Of Cards

Ils ont sorti un nouvel album, comment aurais-je pu résister, dites-le moi ?  
>Toute histoire a besoin d'un épilogue. Sam a besoin d'explications, Gabriel voudrait se racheter...<br>Et le Sabriel c'est quand même cool. Je sais que certains ne shippent pas, mais bon.  
>Bonne lecture à tous !<p>

PS: Je vous conseille très sérieusement de l'écouter.  
>Elle est trop belle.<p>

* * *

><p>Les mots résonnent et s'abandonnent dans la cuisine vide d'un motel délabré. La radio grésille et ne veut pas s'arrêter. Scorpions danse et rit, intemporel, éternel, déterminant. Assis sur une chaise, Sam Winchester ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si il a fait le bon choix. Il fait beau, dehors, le soleil filtre par les persiennes poussiéreuses qui plaquent une atmosphère fermée sur l'instant.<br>Ca fait trois jours qu'il est là. Trois jours qu'il a décidé de passer avec lui-même, pire compagnon de cellule qu'il puisse connaître. Lui apporter un peu de compagnie, l'empêcher de se souler trop et lui permettre d'ouvrir les yeux un peu. Lui permettre de savoir à quoi s'attendre, en tant que jeune idiot vivant une 'rupture difficile' - dixit Dean -.  
>S'isoler lui a semblé être une bonne idée.<p>

Sam soupire, les yeux clos, la tête renversée dans une odeur de café brûlé qui coule le long d'une cafetière en verre. Les gouttes - floc et ploc – s'écrasent et s'envolent sur les rebords brûlants. Ses pensées – tic et toc – s'écrasent et s'envolent sur les rebords gelés et torturés de son esprit. Le prénom tourne en boucle dans sa tête. _Gabriel. _Comme une rengaine. Il voudrait bien arrêter, rien qu'un instant, de penser à l'homme aux ailes dorées. Il voudrait bien arrêter, rien qu'un instant, d'imaginer qu'Il est présent à côté de lui. Il voudrait bien s'arrêter pour l'arrêter, sombrer et surtout….  
>Surtout ne pas pleurer. D'ordinaire, Chuck est là, au téléphone. Il lui passe un savon, remplit le fond de ses pensées d'un optimisme forcé dégueulasse et lui donne l'impression d'être une pucelle vivant son premier chagrin d'amour. Il a quasiment la trentaine, bordel de merde.<p>

Chuck lui aurait dit qu'il savait. Mais aujourd'hui, on est mercredi. Par-dessus la radio qui fait la promotion voilée du dernier cd de Scorpions – encore et toujours Scorpions, comme une boucle infernale et tentatrice. Tout reprendra, un jour où l'autre, par la voix de Klaus Meine et ses mots dévastateurs – Sam peut entendre le tapotis des doigts calleux sur les touches de plastique blanc, où les lettres sont presque effacées.

Chuck lui aurait dit qu'il savait, qu'il l'avait, la réponse à la douce mélancolie qui envahit son coeur. Chuck lui aurait dit.  
>Sauf qu'on est mercredi.<br>"Et tout de suite, notre chanson coup de coeur de leur dernier album _Return to Forever. _Dans un style de paroles et musical bien plus doux que ce que l'on a pu écouter jusque là, pas vrai ? Et donc on écoute tout de suite Scorpions, _House of Cards."_

Return to Forever. Un sourire ironique se dessine sur les lèvres que le sucre ne viendra plus coller à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit - surtout de la nuit.  
>"Moi aussi je vais retourner à Toujours."<p>

_Sometimes I walk mysterious places  
>Hear voices that talk without a word to say...<br>_

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, la lumière attaquant sa vision, le plus jeune des Winchester soupire en passant dans des rues désertes. Il ne sait même pas où il est. Après la fin de leur aventure, les presque confessions de Dean - il n'a jamais eu assez de couilles pour se déclarer à Castiel d'une autre façon que d'une manière détournée, un rendez-vous au hasard et un goût de tarte que leurs estomacs ont en commun - il avait juste eu besoin de s'éloigner. De souffler un coup.  
>Parce que bordel, il n'était pas près à nager dans la mièvrerie et les sous-entendus à ce moment.<p>

Le grand ressemble désormais à n'importe quel humain, maintenant. Un jeune faible, un peu brisé, un peu bancal qui continue d'avancer, de sourire et d'essayer d'exister. Qui endure plutôt mal une rupture. De toute manière, c'est pas comme s'il avait une seule fois réellement _rompu _avec une seule fille. Ruby, Madison...  
>Jess...<br>Toutes mortes. Un peu brutal, un peu trop pour dire 'je te quitte' simplement.

Ses pas résonnent le long d'un chemin abandonné. Tout dans cette ville semble abandonné, figé dans une mélasse lente et dégoulinante. Même les mots qu'il entend ne semblent rien vouloir dire. _Bonjour_, _Tiens, regarde ma chérie, le monsieur là il a des beaux cheveux de princesse... Donc non, tu ne vas pas essayer de lui arracher.  
><em>Tous les mots ne veulent rien dire.  
>Connerie que le chagrin d'amour qui s'accroche à la mélancolie.<p>

Ses pas résonnent le long d'un chemin abandonné. Il entend parler autour, dans la mélasse. Mais les mots sont comme des mouches : piégés dans l'ambre, piégés dans le temps. Les mots, les mouches, les sentiments.  
><em>Gabriel.<br>_Mais il est des mouches qui ne se laissent pas attraper. Des mouches qui volent, s'enflamment et s'écrasent dans la lumière du soleil, intemporelles et immortelles.  
>Même si immortel ne veut pas dire éternel.<br>_Gabriel.  
><em>Et parmi toutes les mouches caramélisées dans le temps suspendu, dans cette ville où Sam ne sait même pas s'il vit ou a vécu, le prénom résonne.

**~O~**

"Un peu plus à gauche... Ouais, là, c'est bien."

Une chambre chatoyante, remplie de gémissements étouffés au creux d'un oreiller. Sur un dos couleur or délavé, deux mains dansent et courent dans un ballet insensé. On dirait deux mouches qui volent au dessus d'ambre caramélisé. Gabriel sourit, le visage contre le tissu d'une taie violette douce et parfumée de cannelle et d'éther.  
>Rien de mieux pour compenser le choc d'une rupture qu'une figurante faite d'ombre aux mains gelées comme l'acier qui vous tripatouille et vous papouille le dos - et plus si affinités - .<p>

"Oh bordel, Mel, c'est parfait..."  
>Un rire lui répond.<br>"... Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, Gabriel. Je n'ai rien fait et rien dit" répond la douce jeune femme en continuant ses mouvements relaxants autour des épaules et du haut de son dos. A la base des ailes que l'on devine, prêtes à jaillir dans cette dimension pour l'emporter...

"Nan mais tu m'as bien vu, Mel, j'ai pas la tête de Jeannette sur son joli bûcher. "  
>A coté d'eux, la radio joue doucement. Une station au hasard, et c'est comme un retour sur le passé.<br>Un retour vers toujours.  
>Un rire qui continue de glisser autour de lui. Un rire qu'il reconnaît sans vouloir l'avouer. Un rire qui commence à le poignarder.<br>Il se tourne sur le dos et attire l'ombre à lui, éteint la lumière. Peut-être qu'on ne le verra pas pleurer.  
>Le rire est tellement familier.<br>Un écho à oublier dans l'union de deux corps sensés se repousser.

_Sometimes I hear the echoes of laughter  
>In the twilight of affairs and other tragedies... <em>_  
><em>

**~O~**

_Sometimes it's easy to forget only for a moment__..._

Il est si simple d'oublier.  
>Ca prend le temps à une mouche pour fossiliser dans du caramel ambré. Il est si simple d'oublier, de répéter un prénom en boucle jusqu'à en émousser les syllabes comme on émousserait un couteau. C'est si simple d'oublier, de se laisser glisser là où personne ne nous récupérera vraiment, dans la solitude.<br>Sam a trouvé un bar ouvert dans la ville de l'ambre, du silence et de sa mélancolie. Sam a trouvé un bar et alors défilent les verres.  
>Sa méthode pour sombrer dans l'oubli est si semblable à son frère.<p>

"Tu comptes te noyer dans ton verre ? "  
>La question est ironique, lancée d'une voix douce et presque pathétique. Sam ne relève pas la tête. Il devine une femme à son parfum, à la jupe qui se froisse quand elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Son odeur, une mèche de cheveux, un visage inconnu qu'on ne reverra jamais ailleurs que dans nos souvenirs...<br>Cette personne qui nous fait nous dire 'pourquoi pas ?' et qui délie notre langue. Cette personne dont les yeux n'ont aucun éclat particulier, cette personne qui voit la détresse et sait s'en emparer pour nous empêcher de totalement y sombrer par la parole.  
>La parole, la confession...<br>De toute manière, c'est à ça que tout revient et reviendra toujours.

Il revient toujours.  
>Les mots volent, s'entrechoquent et s'oublient facilement, attrapés dans l'ambre du temps.<br>Il revient toujours.  
>Sa voix est pâteuse, ses paroles lentes. La lumière est diffuse, danse et chante.<p>

"Je compte tenter d'oublier pour un moment. C'est si simple, à c'qui parait.  
>- Je sais pas qui te vend ce genre de conseil sur la vie mais crois-moi, c'est quand même assez pourri. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ?<br>- Pourquoi quoi ?  
>- Pourquoi tu bois."<p>

_Pour qu'il revienne dans un rêve qui n'arrivera pas,_ répond Sam, ou peut-être est-ce une illusion reflétée dans l'ambre de l'éternité.  
><em>Pour qu'ensemble on se retourne et on puisse toucher du doigt toujours.<br>_Aucune de ses paroles ne franchit actuellement les lèvres de l'homme attablé, verre vide dans une main et yeux de brume aujourd'hui ambrée - et ses sentiments sous les possibles fossiles qui s'y seraient un jour aventurés.  
>"Tout a commencé une nuit ... "<p>

_But there are nights you regret eternally. _

**~O~**

"Tout a commencé une nuit. Je ne sais plus exactement quand. "  
>Dans la noirceur de la chambre où le groupe qui a bercé leur romance continue de chanter, les bras croisés sous la tête, Gabriel se confie à une créature qu'il a lui même façonné.<br>"Il était là, avec un pieu. Je promets, j'avais quasiment rien fait, cette fois. Juste, j'étais dans ma période jeu vidéo et je me suis dit que si quelqu'un pouvait finir ma partie de _Five Nights at Freddy's_, c'était bien un Winchester...  
>Sauf qu'il a réussi à m'échapper. "<p>

Les mots coulent et il sourit, comme s'il crachait du caramel pour les accompagner.

"Il était comme ça, Samoosey. Il est toujours comme ça. Il a compris, il a voulu raisonner avec moi. Sauf qu'on me la fait pas... Ne pas me tuer une fois, c'est compris, il a raté. Ne pas me tuer deux fois, c'est qu'il est stupide... Ne pas me tuer quatre fois, j'appelle ça le destin. "  
>Ou un sacré coup de pouce d'un chérubin en couche.<br>"Nan, pas vrai ! J'ai besoin de personne pour m'arranger un rencard. Enfin bref. Toujours est-il qu'il était là, et qu'on a discuté...  
>Une chose en entraînant une autre, on s'est rapprochés, on a ri, échangé... Tout ça, quoi. "<p>

Les souvenirs sont comme des flèches pour faire couler le sang pourpre d'un amour qu'il a déjà bien malmené.  
>"On s'est embrassés. On s'est aimés.<br>On... Je..."  
><em>Tu as tout foiré.<em>

La conclusion arrive et le frappe de plein fouet. Tout se rejoint et s'éclate contre lui, sa mémoire se laisse corrompre et dégouliner du sang de la vérité. Il a tout foiré. Il s'en veut.  
>"Je dois y aller."<br>Les mots sont lents, la voix déterminée et claire. Il veut y aller.  
>"Je dois lui dire désolé."<p>

Mais il est bien trop compliqué de s'approcher de lui, quand sa propre vie est en pièces. Des morceaux qui flottent et s'entrechoquent, dans le reflet du miroir en face de lui. Mais il est bien trop compliqué de quitter la chambre, de se soustraire au poids des remords et d'endosser le costume - certes un peu abîmé - d'une figure qu'il a tellement aimée.  
>Mais il est bien trop compliqué de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.<p>

_It´s so hard to find a way when life is in pieces_...

**~O~**

Les jours sont passés.  
>Combien, exactement ? Sam a perdu le compte. De toute manière, dans cette ville où il semble décider à souffrir pour toujours - un beau retour à toujours, ça c'est sûr - englué dans l'ambre intemporel des regrets destructeurs.<br>Les nuits sont passées.  
>Combien, exactement ? Sam ne sait plus compter. Il ne sait plus compter les draps qui collent à son corps en sueur, les picotements du bras endormi sur lequel il s'est assoupi. Il ne sait plus compter les peurs et espoirs qui défilent à chaque chevelure qui danse dans le crépuscule.<br>Il ne sait plus compter, mais il sait qu'on est lundi. Il ne veut pas abandonner. Il ne peut pas abandonner.  
><em><br>_Assis sur le perron d'une église, autour de lui les gens courent, hurlent dans leurs téléphones et lui jettent des regards assassins. Comme si sa seule présence gênait le bon mouvement du monde. Le bâtiment derrière lui a des airs de sanctuaire intemporel - sous la lumière du jour, il semble être un temple d'ambre -.  
>Le Winchester pousse les portes de l'église Saint-Gabriel, scellées par le temps. Il arpente les allées poussiéreuses où personne n'a marché depuis bien longtemps. L'herbe commence même à pousser entre les dalles disjointes.<br>Il ne peut pas savoir qu'il emprunte un chemin qu'un ancien ennemi a emprunté avant lui, des mois et des milliers de mots idiots plus tôt. Il ne remarque pas le sang qui macule l'autel, l'Apocalypse de Jean encore ouvert et le vitrail de Michael - Michel ? - au dessus.

Il ne remarque rien. Il est le premier à aller s'agenouiller, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes, depuis de longues années. Il est le premier à pénétrer ici dans un but désespéré, tellement parfait, inutile et _humain_.  
>Il est le premier à savoir que la Lune veille un peu sur lui, que l'archange n'est pas si loin et qu'ici ses prières résonnent dans l'ambre.<br>Il restera toute la journée comme ça, toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais il restera.  
>Il restera.<br>Et alors que la lumière tombe autour de lui, qu'il n'a que la lumière de son portable pour s'éclairer, il est bien forcé d'admettre que Gabriel l'ignore.

La couleur solaire - presque un oxymore pour le protégé de la Lune - de ses yeux et ses cheveux ne brille pas. La nuit entoure et étouffe d'ambre gris la chapelle aux odeurs de souffre et les regrets volant dans l'air. Sam crispe ses mains. _Gabriel ne t'entend pas. _  
><em>Gabriel ne viendra pas. <em>  
>L'homme, car il est seulement humain, crispe les doigts et attend. Les yeux clos et les mots au bord des lèvres, il attend un signe, un prénom, un sourire, un rien qui deviendrait tout.<br>Il attend que les portes s'ouvrent. _  
><em>

**~O~**

Scorpions danse et rit, intemporel et immortel. Retour à son propre toujours. Gabriel se tient la tête. Les jours sont passés. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Aujourd'hui on est lundi. Il n'a pas la force de se lever.  
>C'est fou combien c'est dur de se remettre à aimer.<p>

Un battement de coeur pour cinq douleurs : tête qui brûle, yeux trop gonflés, gorge sèche, doigts ankylosés coeur en miettes. Cinq douleurs qui se complètent.  
>Scorpions danse et rit. Gabriel n'a plus de réelle vie. Il peut sentir son existence se déliter, son instant, son soupir devenir ambre éternellement.<br>"Allez, bouge ton cul."  
>La motivation qui ne marche pas le fait tomber.<p>

Quand il marche sur la Terre, qu'il erre dans les rues d'un monde figé dans l'ambre et la pierre, l'archange n'existe pas. Il n'a pas de corps, pas d'existence. Il ressemble à ces amas de poussière que l'on voit scintiller dans les rais de lumière, la journée.  
>Gabriel est poussière.<br>Tant mieux, il a jamais aimé le ménage.

_And no sun shines in the dark..._

Les paroles de la chanson lui reviennent en tête, alors qu'il pousse les battants - métaphoriquement. Il les traverse - de l'église Saint-Gabriel pour voir, dans la noirceur de la nuit qui l'oubliera tôt ou tard, un géant prier. _Et aucun soleil ne brille dans le noir. _Et aucun espoir ne brille dans la mélancolie, la douleur.  
>Sam doit s'en rendre compte, qu'il a lui aussi perdu son soleil qui le guidait dans le noir. Désormais aveugle, inconscient de la présence de celui qu'il tente d'atteindre, il ouvre la bouche.<p>

**~O~**

"Notre Père qui êtes aux cieux... " Il s'arrête et rit doucement, un rire un peu trop triste, un rire qui résonne pour le pire. "Pardonnez moi pour un amour trop grand envers l'un de vos premiers enfants. "  
>Le coeur de Gabriel se serre alors qu'il s'assoit à côté, invisible, ineffable, insupportable peut-être.<br>"Pardonnez-moi d'avoir tenté toute la journée de le contacter. De vouloir le revoir une dernière fois, de vouloir _comprendre_ pourquoi... "  
>"Pardonnez-moi de ne pas pouvoir me défaire de l'amour d'un être qui ne foulera sans doute plus jamais cette Terre."<p>

La main de Gabriel intercepte les mots. Il est le Messager, après tout. Il se doit de les porter...  
>La main de Gabriel intercepte les mots, pour que personne ne puisse jamais les entendre, pour qu'ils retournent à toujours, qu'ils s'accumulent dans l'esprit de Sam au milieu de ses souvenirs.<p>

Gabriel pleure peut-être. Sam a peut-être mal, Sam veut peut-être que quelqu'un l'éclaire. Sam veut peut-être que quelqu'un revienne et soit là.  
>Mais personne ne le saura.<strong><br>**

_And no angels  
>Ever hear your prayers in the night...<em>

**~O~  
><strong>

"C'est pour ton bien, Sammy..." Murmurel'archange à son amour, penché sur lui. Il n'entend pas.  
>Il s'est endormi, le front contre le banc, les doigts crispés en une prière douloureuse. Le Winchester n'entend pas. Il n'entend pas les mots, il ne sent pas les larmes d'étoiles, galaxies froides qui se construisent sur sa peau.<p>

"C'est pour ton bien, tu m'en voudras pas...  
>Et tu me voudras plus."<em><br>_  
>Les souvenirs s'envolent à la suite de Gabriel. On ne peut regretter celui que l'on a jamais aimé. On ne peut pas adorer, espérer le retour de celui qui a plus d'une fois voulu nous tuer.<br>On ne peut pas vouloir qu'un être surnaturel cinglé puisse nous aimer

**~O~**

Gabriel a gardé les souvenirs dans sa mémoire, comme un château de cartes changeantes et animées pour toujours. Quand il n'y a plus personne dans ses illusions, qu'il est bien trop ennuyé pour en créer une autre, qu'il reste juste dans une bulle noire où plus rien n'est sûr, il les sort et les monte pour se créer un douloureux univers de nostalgie.

Les Winchester ont repris leur route. Sam ne parle pas de lui d'une manière affectée, Dean ne pipe pas un mot et Castiel... S'il a quelque chose à en faire, eh bien, c'est tant pis.  
>Tout est bien qui pourrait finir bien ...<p>

_When your life turns upside down and there is no one...  
><em>

Quand la vie n'a plus de sens et qu'il n'y a plus personne, l'archange se réfugie dans les souvenirs à jamais immortalisés, d'une couleur sépia comme les vieilles photographies. D'une couleur d'ambre jauni.

Scorpions danse, immortel et éternel, dans l'esprit de Gabriel. Il regarde les moments qu'il a traversé aux côtés d'un humain singulier. Une blessure à son ventre cicatrise tant bien que mal.  
>Il regarde les moments se répéter, sujet à une vague nostalgie qu'il n'accepte pas de refouler.<p>

Quand la vie n'a plus de sens et que l'on a plus personne, les cartes s'effondrent...

Gabriel sourit et souffle sur le château qui tombe.

_You get crushed in a house of cards.  
><em>Pour retourner vers toujours.


End file.
